Is It Love
by cofcgirl
Summary: Remus is reunited with the girl of his dreams when Voldemort unveils a plot that might destroy everyone he cares for. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was near midnight on a warm, peaceful evening in the middle of August when a blood-curdling cry tore through the air of the small and normally quiet village of Mayonnaise. Hearing the shout, most of the villagers ran towards the forest in search of whoever was making the horrible sound. What they found was the most horrifying sight any of them had ever seen.

On the edge of the dark forest surrounding the town, a huge wolf was tearing into a small boy, no more than nine years old. The townspeople stood, paralyzed by fear until a small feminine voice called out, "Remus! Oh my God! Somebody help him!" The girl attempted to run to her friend, but was restrained.

"Michelle! Stay away from him!" Her father shouted while he pulled out a gun and shot the animal. It jumped off the boy, but rather than falling down dead, the wolf attempted to attack the man who had hit it. Without pausing to think, the man shot the beast again, this time in the head, and it stumbled and fell, whining piteously.

"Is it dead?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, it's dead." The girl's father said, examining the small beast.

"What about Remus?! Is he alright?" Michelle asked, still franticly fighting to reach her best friend.

"No, he isn't." Her father bluntly stated. "He's alive, but barely. Julia, take Michelle and find the Lupins. He needs to get to the hospital immediately if he's going to get treated for that bite." His wife nodded, and silently pulled her daughter away from her friend's unconscious body.

The next morning, Remus woke up in considerable pain. At first, the young boy had no idea where he was, or why his arm was feeling as if it was slowing being ripped from his body. Then, he noticed the bandages that seemed to cover most of his thin body, and the night's events flooded back to him.

Flashback

Remus Lupin sat on his bed staring out of his open window at the night sky. Even at nine years old, Remus loved to look at the stars, and especially the moon. He loved the way it shined, almost like silver whenever it was full, as it was tonight. The boy wanted nothing more than to be able to spend the entire night outside, looking up at the beautiful glowing orb that seemed to almost float in the inky black sky. Remus had just reached up to close the window when he heard a strange noise coming from the forest. It sounded like howling. Curious as to what sort of animal could make that kind of noise, he decided to investigate. Knowing that his parents would not approve of his little adventure, Remus chose to go to his friend, Michelle Cooke's house and get her to come with him. She certainly wouldn't pass up a chance to explore the dark forest that even her older brother, Andrew, was afraid to enter.

He heard the strange sound again, just as he was slipping out of his window into the flowerbed below. Remus decided to take the back way to his friend's house, so that he wouldn't be seen, meaning that he would be even closer to the forbidding forest than he already was. Just as Remus was nearing his friend's large farmhouse, he heard the strange noise yet again, only this time it was much closer. Pausing to listen, the young boy could hear the snapping of twigs and the sound of heavy panting, and knew that he was being followed.

Remus turned slowly to see what was stalking him, and was suddenly seized by panic. It was a huge wolf; much larger than the young nine-year-old boy that the wolf had decided would be its prey. Suddenly, Remus turned and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to his friend's house. But he was much too slow, and wolf was able to catch up to him with one gigantic leap. Snarling, the wolf tackled the boy, and ripped into his small body with its razor sharp teeth and claws. Remus screamed in agony, and attempted to get the wolf away from him, but couldn't muster the strength.

Suddenly he heard shouts, and the sound of people running towards him. Remus heard a gunshot, and the wolf leapt off him, instead trying to get to its attacker. Just as Remus lost consciousness, he heard a second shot, followed by the sound of the wolf groaning as it hit the ground. The large, full moon was the last thing he saw before he himself fell into darkness.

End Flashback

Finally waking up completely, Remus took in his surroundings. He was lying on a bed with white sheets, and there was a small metal nightstand to his right. The room he was in was small, rather dingy room, with a single narrow window that was set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light was coming from strange crystal balls that seemed to be clustered in the center of the ceiling. The walls were of some sort of paneled wood, though Remus couldn't tell what kind it was, and there was a portrait of an extremely vicious-looking man on the wall. While Remus couldn't read the caption beneath the portrait, he knew it was a wizarding one, because the old man was moving, constantly scowling as if nothing could make him happy.

Looking around once more, Remus noticed that while there were six other beds in the room, all the others were empty. He was not, however, alone. To his left was his best friend, Michelle, curled up in a rather uncomfortable looking chair, her long red curls obscuring her small, heart shaped face. "Shelly," he called, using the nickname he knew she hated in an attempt to wake her up. "Shelly, wake up," he called again, louder this time, and he reached over and gave her a poke in the head for good measure.

"Stop that," Michelle grumbled, finally waking up. But the smile on her face and the light in her icy blue eyes gave away the fact that the young girl was incredibly happy that her best friend was finally awake.

"Where are we? And where are my parents?" Remus asked, suddenly wanting to see his mom and dad, so he could apologize for sneaking out the night before.

"St. Mungo's," Michelle said, while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Dad brought you here right after he killed that thing that attacked you. Mum and I found your parents and told them what happened to you. I think they're outside, talking to one of the healers. At least they were before I fell asleep. They didn't want to bother you, I don't think."

Yawning widely, Michelle stretched like a cat, and Remus noticed for the first time that she was still wearing her nightclothes with little balloons printed all over them. "How long have I been here, and why on earth are you wearing those things? I thought you hated them." Remus said with a small smile.

"You've been asleep for several hours, but I'm not sure how long. And I don't hate them at all! They're comfortable." Michelle stated matter-of-factly, as if that explained why a mature young lady of nine would want to wear something with balloons on it.

"They've got feet!" Remus said, laughing.

Just as Michelle was about to retort, the door at the end of the room opened, and a burly black man in a healer's uniform entered, followed by an assistant and Remus' parents, both of whom looked incredibly pale – as if something truly disastrous had happened. His mother, Catherine's normally bouncy blonde hairs hung limply about her face, her eyes were red, and the bright smile she usually wore was gone from her face. Her husband, Patrick, simply had the look of a man who'd just lost everything that had ever mattered to him. Neither of them seemed able to speak to their son, although they did give him loving hugs, drawing up seats next to his bed with their wands, across from Michelle.

"Hello, Remus. You are one lucky little boy, you know that?" The healer said in a deep, booming voice. At this, Remus' mother burst into tears all over again, and her husband, Patrick pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort the distraught woman.

"What are you talking about? Mum, dad? What's wrong? I was just bitten by a wolf, wasn't I?" Remus was confused. The wolf attack had hurt, sure, but he felt fine now, it wasn't as if he was dying, was it?

"Remus, I'm Healer Finn." The Healer looked at him sympathetically, almost sadly. "As I've just been explaining to your parents, you were, unfortunately, not bitten by a normal wolf. The animal that attacked you last night was a werewolf. Do you know what that means?"

Remus shook his head mutely. He had heard of werewolves, but he wasn't exactly sure what they were. As the Healer explained to Remus what it meant to be a werewolf, he heard his mother's sobs increase in volume, and the boy wanted to yell at the Healer for making his mother cry like that. But Remus understood that he needed to listen to what the man was saying, and by the time Finn had stopped his explanation, Remus was in tears as well. He felt someone take his hand, and looked over at Michelle, smiling slightly in thanks.

He was a monster. Or at least, he would become one once a month. He was scared, terrified as he had never been before. Would the transformations hurt? What if he tried to attack someone? What was going to happen to him? Remus wondered. But before he could voice these concerns, the Healer called his assistant over to him, a young woman with short, brown hair and dull grey eyes. "Carla, would you mind taking the young lady outside? She shouldn't be in here while we change his bandages." The assistant, Carla, nodded, and tried to get Michelle to follow her out of the room.

But Michelle refused to go. "I'm not leaving him." She stated stubbornly, not letting go of Remus' hand.

"Miss, I'm afraid we can't let you stay." Carla said kindly. "You can come back in a little while, once we're finished examining him." Carla tried to be reassuring, hoping that would get the stubborn little girl to leave for a while, but it didn't work.

"No", Michelle said, "I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but if you try and make me move, I'm afraid I'll have to bite you. Tell them I mean it Remus. You don't want me to leave, do you?" The look she gave her friend made it quite clear what she expected the answer to be, and that she didn't plan on leaving no matter what he said.

"No, I don't," Remus said, smiling. "And she is serious, you know. Shelly used to bite people all the time when they didn't do what she wanted them to. She's made almost all of the boys in the village cry a number of times. Except me, that is." He said with a smile that turned into a grimace of pain when the Healer began to remove his bandages.

But Carla didn't seem to believe that Michelle would actually bite her. While the Healer cleaned Remus' wounds, she made the mistake of roughly grabbing Michelle's arm in her exasperation, trying to physically pull the girl into the corridor. Naturally, Michelle bit the woman's hand, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make Carla cry out in surprise and pain. Releasing Michelle, Carla angrily turned to her shrieking, "You…you… little brat! You bit me!"

Michelle looked quite pleased with herself as she responded, "Yes, I did. But I warned you not to try and make me leave, didn't I? Is it my fault that you didn't believe me?" When Carla noticed that no one was going to berate Michelle for biting an adult, she turned and stormed out. Michelle glanced at the Healer, and said, "I'm sorry, but she really didn't leave me any choice." She didn't sound very sorry, however.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough. I'm sure the Lupins are glad that Remus has a devoted friend like you." Healer Finn said with a sad smile, as he finished his work. "Well, Remus should be fine in a few days. Mr. Lupin, if you'll come with me, I'll tell you what sort of precautions you'll need to take for Remus when the full moon approaches." Mr. Lupin nodded, and after giving his son another comforting hug, he followed the taller man out of the room.

Catherine Lupin finally seemed to get her voice back, as she looked at her son sadly. "Oh Remus, I'm so sorry this has happened. Your father and I will do everything we can to help you, love, and we'll never let anything hurt you again." Her voice broke as she said this, and Catherine looked like she was on the verge of tears yet again.

Not wanting to see his mum cry anymore, Remus said, "Mum, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have snuck out. It'll be alright, as long as I still have you and dad and Michelle, I'll be able to deal with anything." Unfortunately this only made his mother cry even harder, and Remus pulled his mother into a warm hug.

Michelle, who had been watching the scene silently, was unable to hold in her own tears any more, and ran over to join them in the hug, saying, "Don't worry, Remus, I'll always be your friend, no matter what!"


	2. Bullies

Chapter One

One Year Later

It was another sunny afternoon in the village, and Remus Lupin and Michelle Cooke, now ten years old and still best friends, could be found slowly making their way towards the small play park that the muggle children used. School had just finished for the summer, and they intended to enjoy their first day of freedom by playing on the giant swing set and sliding board all afternoon. Unfortunately, when they got to the park, they saw something that drove playing out of their minds completely.

"Oh, I don't believe that evil git!" Michelle's older brother, Andrew, was fighting with another boy, a muggle. "He just can't keep from beating the crap out of some poor little kid, can he?" Scowling, Michelle and Remus made their way over to were Andrew, an eleven year old boy who was rather large for his age, had short flaming red hair, no neck, and an attitude to match his hair, was holding the other boy, a short brunette named Mark upside down by his feet. It looked as though Andrew had been messing with the poor kid for quite a while, because the boy was crying, had a black eye, and a bloody nose already.

"Just what do you think your doing? Leave that boy alone!" Remus shouted, enraged. While Michelle and Remus were practically inseparable, Andrew absolutely hated Remus.

Perhaps he didn't like Remus because he knew the boy was a werewolf, or perhaps it was because Remus wasn't a pureblood, but regardless of why Andrew hated him, Remus knew that they feelings were mutual. Michelle's brother could always be found beating up some poor muggle kid, and his bullying had gotten so bad that the only other kids in the town who weren't terrified of Andrew were Remus and Michelle. They were the only ones who ever stood up to him. Andrew just sneered down at Remus, saying, "And who's going to make me? You two? Lupin, I could beat the crap out of you anytime I want. Why don't you just mind your own business for once?"

"Why don't you just leave these kids alone, Andrew? It's not as if they've got anything you want! Why do you have to keep bothering them like this?!" Michelle asked. She very clearly wanted to give her brother the same sort of treatment he gave all the other kids.

"Why? Because I can, my dear sister." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now why don't you to just run along home and leave me alone? Of course, if you want to take his place, I really don't have a problem with replacing him with filth like you, Lupin." Andrew said, with a sinister smile on his face.

With that, Michelle leapt at her brother, knocking him to the ground. He let out a shout of surprise as Michelle's fist collided with his face, breaking his nose immediately. "You stupid idiot! How dare you call Remus that!"

Remus finally regained his senses, and pulled Michelle off of her brother before Andrew could overcome his shock and realize that he was actually much bigger than his sister, and wouldn't have any trouble taking care of her. "Michelle, just leave it. He's not worth it." Remus told her.

"I don't care! He shouldn't talk to you like that!" Michelle shouted still trying to get at her brother.

"You little bitch!" Andrew snarled, finally getting to his feet, stemming the flow of blood from his nose with his sleeve. "You're gonna get it now!" With that, he lunged at his little sister, trying to hit any part of her he could. However, an unexpected force slamming in to him, knocking him back to the ground, stopped him. This time, the fist that hit him didn't belong to his fiery-tempered sister, but instead it was Remus who was on him, punching him with every bit of his strength. Normally a boy with Remus' slight frame wouldn't have caused much of a problem for the older boy. However, Remus' lycanthropy gave him enough added strength to knock Andrew out cold in no time.

When Remus realized what he'd done, he turned to Michelle and said, "I think we'd better get him back to your house. We can't just leave him here, and I'll have to take responsibility for knocking him out."

Michelle nodded reluctantly, and Remus bent down to pick him up and carried him back to the house. As they made their way back through town, many of the other kids, the ones Andrew liked to pick on, stopped to stare as Remus carried their long-time and obviously beaten foe home. "Well, this has certainly been a productive day," Michelle said sarcastically, as they reached the gravel driveway leading to her large, two-story house.

Remus snorted. "Oh yes, very productive. We beat up your brother. Somehow, I don't think your parents will appreciate that very much." He said.

"My dad might not, but I'm sure mum'll understand, with all the crap she has to put up with from him. Besides, he looks much better now, don't you think?" Michelle said, taking in her brother's now crooked nose, along with the numerous bruises on his face and arms.

"Oh definitely," Remus said, adjusting the larger boy in his arms to get a better grip. "He looks like he's served as a piñata at some muggle kid's birthday party." Both of them burst out laughing, and Remus nearly lost his grip on Andrew as they finally reached the oak front door of the wooden house.

The next morning, Remus was woken up by the sound of someone banging on the front door of his house, demanding to be let in. He was shocked to find Michelle standing there in tears. "What's wrong, Shelly?" Remus asked, standing back to let his obviously upset friend into the house.

When she'd finally calmed down, Michelle managed to say, "Dad told us this morning. He's been offered a promotion at Gringotts." Michelle's father had worked as an accountant for Gringotts for years, and Remus didn't understand how his being given a promotion could be a bad thing. He said as much to Michelle.

"Remus," she began with an uncharacteristically sad look in her eyes, "accepting the promotion means that he'll be transferred to America. He and mum have already discussed it, and he's going to take the job. We'll be moving to Boston at the end of the summer." At this, Michelle broke into tears again, and Remus put his arms around her, not knowing how else to comfort his friend.

The rest of the summer flew by in a blaze of heat and sunshine that belied the dread both Remus and Michelle were beginning to feel. There was less than a week before the Cooke's would move to America, and Remus was already starting to miss his friend. He knew that summer would be over soon, and he would be busy with the muggle school he was currently attending, but that didn't make him feel any better. All the other kids their own age, because they had done accidental magic on a number of occasions, had always considered Michelle and him strange. Sure, most of the kids now looked up to Remus for beating up the boy they had long been terrified of, but that didn't matter to him.

When it finally came time to say goodbye, it was a depressingly bright August day. Ordinarily, Remus and Michelle might have gone swimming in the local pool, or explored the forest one last time, but not today. In fact, Remus realized with a slight jolt, he had no idea when he'd see his friend again, after today. Michelle's parents were loading their luggage into the muggle cabs they would be taking to the airport. "David, are you sure that's everything?" Michelle's mother called from the house.

"Yes, Julia! We've got it all! Now tell the kids to come on, if we don't leave in the next few minutes, we'll be late!" Her father called back, exasperatedly slamming the hood of the car door shut.

"We'll keep in touch. We've got our own owls now, so we'll be able to write letters and everything. And I'm sure we'll be able to visit each other sometime." Michelle was saying to Remus, while they carried the things she wanted to take with her on the plane out to the car.

"You're right, as always, Shelly. Friends forever like we agreed, right?" Remus said, doing his best to smile.

"Of course. We can't let a little thing like the Atlantic Ocean keep us apart, now can we? But you know, there is one thing I definitely won't miss. You calling me 'Shelly'. You know how much I hate that name." Michelle said, dumping her stuff into the back seat of the cab.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I call you it. Besides, you call me 'Remy', so I think it's only fair." Remus said, while helping her put the rest of her things in the car.

Just then, Mrs. Cooke walked up to them, saying, "I hate to interrupt, kids, but we've got to be going now, so you'd better say goodbye." She then gave Remus a short hug, telling him, "Tell your mum and dad we'll keep in touch, alright dear? And have fun at school this year."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooke, I'll tell them. Have a nice flight." Remus said as then short, skinny woman got into the car, her red hair flying everywhere because of the wind. He turned back to Michelle, and noticed that she was once again in tears.

"Hey, don't cry, it'll be alright." Remus stated shakily, taking her into his arms. "We'll see each other again, you'll see."

"I know, but I don't want to leave. I'll miss you too much, Remy." Michelle said as she stepped back from her friend and tried to stop crying.

"I'll miss you too, but like you said, we'll keep in touch." Remus reassured her. Then she did something that shocked both of them to the core. Michelle kissed Remus on the lips, before jumping into the car, saying "Goodbye, Remus!" as they pulled away.


	3. Is that you?

Chapter Two

"Hey Remus! Over here!" Sixteen year old Remus Lupin turned at the sound of his name being called, and spotted his three closest friends about to step onto the Hogwarts express. Smiling as he walked over to greet them after not seeing any of his friends all summer, Remus said, "Hey guys. How was your summer?"

"Great," Sirius said. "I finally managed to escape that hell-hole of a house I was trapped in, and moved in with Prongs. It was brilliant! You should have seen the look on my mum's face when I gave Kreacher a good kick right up the ass on my way out!" Sirius said, smiling as they loaded their trunks onto the train, and went to find an empty compartment.

"Yeah, mum and dad were pretty surprised when Sirius showed up on our doorstep at two in the morning, but they agreed to take him in. I don't know why; if I didn't know better, I'd say they actually like the idiot!" James said, laughing as he dodged the playful punch Sirius threw his way.

"Well, my holiday was terrible," Peter stated, chuckling at his friends' antics, along with Remus. "We had to go to France to visit my grandmother. She's been sick for ages, and according to her healers, she's on her deathbed."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pete." Remus said, frowning sympathetically at his friend. Finally, the four boys managed to find a compartment to themselves, and they loaded their school things onto the luggage racks. "Thanks, but there's nothing to be sorry about, really. I mean, the woman's ancient, and she's been 'on her deathbed' for about ten years now." Peter said with a slight smile, as he chose a seat next to the window.

The others chuckled as they each took their seats and the train pulled away from the station. "So, what about you, Moony? Anything interesting happen over the summer?" James asked, and they all turned to face him.

"Yes, actually. Have I ever told you guys about my friend Michelle Cooke?" Remus asked as he pulled his shoulder length sandy brown hair into a short pony tail.

"I think so." Sirius said, frowning in concentration. "She the one who moved to America when you were ten?"

"Yeah, that's her. We've kept in touch over the years, sending letters and such. Well, her parents have been going through some trouble with their marriage, and she told me they got a divorce earlier this summer. I got a letter about a week or so ago saying that her mom got custody of her and her brother, and they're all moving back to Britain." Remus said, grinning widely.

"Your friend, Michelle, is a witch right?" James asked.

"Yeah, so she and her brother Andrew will be starting at Hogwarts this year. They've been going to this school in America. Salem Institute for Magic, I think." Remus told his friends. "I was going to look for her on the train, but I'm -"

Just then, the compartment door opened, and Lily Evans, their fellow Gryffindor sixth year, stepped in. James' hand move automatically to his hair as he said, in what he clearly thought was a charming and mature voice, "So Evans, have you finally come to your senses and realized that you're madly in love with me?"

"Oh yes, Potter, you've finally broken down my defenses with your incredible charms. I'm now yours to do with as you please." Lily said sarcastically, as she leaned against the doorway, pushing her long red hair out of her face.

James grinned hopefully, saying, "Really? You mean it?!"

Lily laughed, saying, "Not a chance, Potter. I'm just here to remind Remus that the Prefects are supposed to meet with the Head Boy and Girl to get our patrolling assignments." Sirius and Remus couldn't help but chuckle a little as their friend was turned down once again by his long-time crush. "Alright, Lily, I'm coming. Lead the way." Remus said as he made to follow the redhead out of the compartment.

After an incredibly boring afternoon of patrolling the train, Lily and Remus were both exhausted, and ready to get to school for the feast. Although Remus had to admit he had received quite a shock when he found Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy in a _very _compromising position in the bathroom. He had been forced to give them both - separate – detentions, and to take points away for inappropriate behavior.

James and Sirius were still cringing at the mental image Remus' description gave them when the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade. "I feel bad for you, mate." James said as they left the train. "I mean, it's bad enough hearing about it, but having to see Malfoy with his pants down? Ugh, I probably would have puked if it'd been me."

"Who says I didn't? I think I may be scarred for life." Remus said, making his friends chuckle as they stepped off the train. As the Marauders made their way toward the carriages, they noticed a small disturbance blocking everyone's way. The four boys craned there necks over the heads of the other students to see what was going on, and saw two students, a boy and a girl, both with flaming red hair, having what looked like a blazing row in front of the carriages. They both had their wands out, and where yelling loud enough to be heard by the entire school.

"Oh shut up, you idiot! I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to! You can't tell me what to do!" The girl, who was very pretty and looked to be about sixteen, shouted at the boy, who was clearly her brother, her icy blue eyes flashing with anger.

"You'll do what I tell you to, you little bitch, if you know what's good for you! I won't have you hanging around with riffraff like them!" The boy bellowed, his crooked nose and large ears going red with rage, and the others noticed Lily standing with her two best friends, Grace Pole and Jennifer Sharpe, each of them watching the scene apprehensively.

Suddenly, Remus understood just why the fighting pair seemed so familiar to him. As the boy began to raise his wand at his sister, Remus jumped forward, shouting, "Expelliarmus!" The other boy, now wandless, angrily turned to Remus, saying, "Just who the hell do you think you are? Why don't you mind your own business?"

Remus just smirked, and said, "Don't your recognize me, Cooke? But then, you always were quite thick, weren't you?" The rest of the students were watching in shocked silence. Remus was normally extremely quiet and shy, and even the other Marauders were surprised to see there friend taunting another student the way he was.

"Remus?!" The girl said in surprise, moving forward to give her friend a hug, and to everyone else's shock, a kiss on the cheek. "My God, I don't believe it! It's great to see you again. You look great!" She said, smiling widely.

Remus grinned at her. "It's good to see you again, too, Michelle. You're looking pretty good, yourself," he said, making her blush slightly.

"So, it's you, is it Lupin?" Andrew said, growling somewhat. By this time, the rest of the school had moved on to the carriages, with the exception of the other Marauders, Lily, Jennifer, and Grace. "Yes, it is me, Cooke. Now, I'll give you back your wand, provided you move on now and don't disturb us with your presence anymore." Remus said, frowning at him. Andrew growled again, and for a moment, Remus thought he was going to try and jump him. But then James and Sirius overcame their shock at the entire situation, and pulled out their own wands, not wanting to be left out if there was going to be a fight. At this, Andrew seemed to think better of attacking him.

"You'd better move on, now Cooke. There's no one here to protect your sorry ass." Remus said, throwing the scowling boy his wand. As Andrew turned to join some Slytherins in a carriage, Remus and the others put their wands away. Remus turned to Michelle and said, "These are my friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. I think I've told you about them."

Michelle nodded, greeting each of them in turn. "The Marauders, right? Remus has told me a good bit about you guys." She said, as Lily and the other girls moved to join her.

"So your Remus' friend Michelle? I see you've already made friends with the lovely Miss Evans and her friends," James said, smiling winningly at Lily and the girls as they walked over.

"Yes," Lily said somewhat impatiently, rolling her eyes at James. "Come on, Michelle, you can share a carriage with us, if you want."

"Yeah, you don't want to spend too much time with these idiots, they'll just get you drag you down with them," said Jennifer, her curly light brown hair blowing in her face, but Remus could tell she was joking by the way she gazed adoringly at Sirius. It was obvious to everyone else that Sirius and Jennifer fancied each other, and that they would be perfect together, if they would ever admit it. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed able to see what everyone else could.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Michelle said, giving Remus another hug, and then moving to join her new friends.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting start to a new year," Peter said, later that night. They were walking back up to the dormitory after the feast. Michelle had been sorted into Gryffindor, much to her relief, while her brother had, unsurprisingly been placed in Slytherin.

"You've got that right. Remus, what was up with you and that boy, Michelle's brother? What was his name?" James asked, as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, you two really seemed to hate each other," Sirius said, looking sideways at his friend.

"That's because we do hate each other. Potter's a Pansy," Remus said, smirking at the password Lily had come up with as they Fat Lady smile at them in greeting and swung open. "And his name's Andrew. He's Michelle's older brother, and let's just say that the two of them get along about as well as you and Regulus do, Padfoot. Before they moved, Andrew was always finding some excuse to beat the crap out of some muggle kid who didn't stand a chance against him. Michelle and I were the only ones in the village who actually stood up to him. I think that's why we hate each other so much. He doesn't like it when his 'victims' fight back. I remember this one time, he pissed Michelle off so much, that she broke his nose. That's why it's so crooked now." Remus said, chuckling slightly at the memory, as they walked up the spiral staircase to their dormitory.

When they reached their room, discussion of Andrew stopped as the boys began to get ready for bed. "Ah, home sweet home!" Sirius said, throwing himself into bed. "Night guys," he called, pulling his curtains closed.

"Night," the others responded.


	4. Meeting Malfoy

A/N: I just realized that I didn't include a disclaimer, so here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING- except the characters I made up.

Chapter Three

The next morning, Michelle was woken up much earlier than she would have liked by the sound of one of her new roommates singing - or trying to sing - while taking a shower. Michelle groaned as she noticed that her alarm clock said it was 6:30. She rolled back over, attempting to shut out whatever Muggle song Jennifer was singing, wanting to go back to sleep. She failed miserably.

"Jen, would you mind SHUTTING UP! SOME of us want to SLEEP!" yelled Lily, while Grace made indistinct sounds of agreement from her bed near the door. Jennifer apparently either didn't hear Lily, or she simply chose to ignore her friend's complaints, because seconds later she restarted her rather bad rendition of 'Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee'.

_Look at me; I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity_

_Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Sandra Dee_

"God, when is that girl going to realize that she can't sing worth shit?" Grace asked exasperatedly. She began to get out of bed and get dressed, having given up on the hope of a few more minutes of sleep.

_Watch it, hey, I'm Doris Day, I was not brought up that way_

_Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day_

"Does she do this every morning?" asked Michelle, as she pulled her uniform on over a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a white tank-top. Lily was still refusing to get up, remaining in bed with her pillows covering her head, in the vain hopes that she might be able to drown out her friend's so-called song. "Unfortunately, yes. She could at least learn to sing on key, but _no, _that would be _way_ too much trouble, wouldn't?" said Grace, as she began to pull her waist-length strawberry-blonde hair into a ponytail.

_I don't drink or swear, I won't white my hair, I get ill from one cigarette_

_Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers._

_Would you pull that crap with Annette?_

"That girl gets up early every morning to take a shower, spends two hours in there, and _always _starts singing some random Muggle song. I swear she does it just to punish the rest of us for wanting to sleep a little more." Grace said, just as Jen came out of the bathroom, her uniform already on, apparently ready for breakfast.

"Oh come on, Gracie, you know perfectly well that you girls would never wake up in time for class if I didn't exercise my beautiful singing voice." Jennifer said as she began to get her books together.

"Beautiful singing voice, my ass." Lily grumbled from under her pillow. "You sound like a banshee; I hope you know that, Jennifer." Unfortunately, this drew Jennifer's attention to her, and grinning evilly, she motioned for Grace and Michelle to keep quiet.

"Lils here isn't much of a morning person, in case you haven't noticed," Jennifer said, now moving over to Lily's bed. "Oh LI-LY! IT'S YOUR OWN PERSONAL ALARM CLOCK, SAYING RISE AND SHINE!" Jennifer said in a sing-song voice, before diving onto Lily's bed – and landing right on top of Lily.

"Jennifer Sharpe! Get out of my bed this INSTANT!" Lily bellowed, finally sitting up and glaring at the sixteen year-old girl who was now jumping on her bed.

"Only if you get up, my dear! We can't let Michelle be late to class on her very first day, now can we?" Jennifer said, continuing to jump on the bed.

"Come on Lil, you know she won't stop until you're out of bed. Besides, I'm sure you'll perk up once we get to breakfast," Grace said, while getting her own things together.

"Oh, alright, I'm up, I'm up." Lily grumbled as she finally crawled out of bed, got her clothes together, and made her way over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Just as the girls were heading down to the common room, they, along with the rest of Gryffindor, heard James Potter, who had apparently just woken up, bellowing at the top of his voice. "SIRIUS BLACK! GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sirius, rather than obey his enraged best friend, ran straight into the common room, knocking over a few first years who failed to get out of his way in time. As a soaking wet James Potter came thundering down after him, Sirius, cackling madly all the while, jumped over the couch like an Olympic hurdler, saying "But Jamesie, I was only trying to wake you up and make sure you got a nice shower so you could have time to see your darling Lily before breakfast!"

James, who didn't seem to realize that he was standing in the middle of a packed common room wearing nothing but a pair of sopping wet pink and green polka dotted boxers, said, "You idiot, now it's going to take forever for me to get my hair the way I like it! I can't let Lily see me like this!"

"Too late, Prongs," Remus said, as he and Peter made their way downstairs in a much more mature manner, laughing at their friend. "Looks like all of Gryffindor has seen you, and I have to say that your hair is probably the least of your problems."

James blushed brightly as he finally noticed that he was indeed being stared at, not only by Lily (who was fighting a losing battle to hide her laughter at his expense), but by the rest of his house.

"Potter, go get dressed, or else you'll scar the first years for life at the sight of you half-naked," Lily said, trying to force her face into a scowl worthy of a law-abiding prefect. He obediently went back upstairs, asking his friends to wait for him, as Sirius was the reason he wasn't ready to go yet. Remus chuckled as he went over to join Michelle and the others in seats in front of the fireplace. "Morning, ladies," he said as he took a seat next to Sirius.

"Morning, Remus," the girls chorused as they too sat down.

"So, Michelle, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Peter asked, smiling warmly at the new girl.

"Much better than my old school. Almost everyone at Salem was a complete snob, pureblood maniacs like my idiot brother, and most of the ones who weren't were too afraid of Andrew to even think of being friends with me. Needless to say, I hated it there," Michelle said, frowning slightly.

"Well, you obviously aren't having any trouble making friends here," Remus said. "Of course, I doubt you'll too many students who'll be scared of your brother; after all, he's no different than the rest of the Slytherins, and no one with any sense would be afraid of them."

"You'd be surprised how different he can be, Remus," Michelle said, frowning sadly, and looking at her knees.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, as he and the others looked at her in concern.

"He's changed a good bit over the years, and not in a good way. He's so much more than just a common bully, now." Michelle said sadly, and Remus was shocked to see tears in his friend's eyes. He had never known Andrew to make Michelle cry, no matter how cruel he'd been to her, but now something had clearly changed, and Remus was determined to find out what.

"Shelly, what are you talking about? Has he done something to you?" Remus asked gently, taking her hand.

"He-" but Michelle stopped whatever explanation she was about to give as James came bounding down the stairs, finally ready for breakfast, and she remembered that she and Remus weren't alone. "Alright, I'm ready! Let's eat!" James said as he joined the others.

"Took you long enough," Sirius said, as everyone got up and made their way over to the portrait hole.

"Michelle, are you alright?" Grace asked, concerned for her new friend, while James and Sirius continued to bicker on the way out of the common room.

"I'm fine, really. It's nothing; I just don't like talking about my brother is all. Let's eat," Michelle said, wiping her eyes and forcing a smile as they walked down the corridor.

"So Sharpe, you girls finally decided it isn't so bad to be seen in the company of the Marauders, have you?" Sirius asked, smiling arrogantly at them – or more accurately, at Jennifer.

"Don't get too excited, Black. We're just walking with you guys because Michelle, here, seems to want to be friends with you lot, and we're not about to abandon our new friend to the company of four boys," Jennifer said, smirking at Sirius. "Remus is the only one of you idiots we can actually stand, anyway."

Remus laughed, along with the girls, at the expression on Sirius' face. "And what makes you think Remus is any better than the rest of us?" Sirius asked, scowling slightly. "He's just as involved in our pranks as we are. The only reason he never gets into any trouble is that none of the teachers would ever suspect a _prefect_ of being a delinquent. Which he is, by the way."

"I am not," Remus stated, chuckling as they reached the entrance hall. "I'm just more believable than you guys are."

"You mean, you're better at lying, making you a delinquent," Sirius said triumphantly. Their conversation was interrupted as they reached the doors to the Great Hall by a very unwelcome group of Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and a few of their fellow goons were standing in a huddle in front of the doors, effectively blocking them. Lucius looked up and sneered when he saw who was approaching. As if on cue, he led his little group across the hall to where the Marauders and the girls had stopped.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Gryffindor's resident blood traitor," he began, staring pointedly at Sirius who just scowled angrily but said nothing, "and his tag-alongs. And the new girl," Malfoy added, his eyes finally coming to a rest on Michelle. His sneer turned into a predatory smile as he took in her attractive form. Michelle shifted uneasily under his gaze, and Remus moved to stand in front of her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh, there's no need to get so defensive, Lupin. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to your lovely friend here," Malfoy said, his eyes never leaving Michelle. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, and these are my associates, Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange, Damien Crabbe, and Carl Goyle. We were just discussing you."

"Oh, really?" Michelle said, looking as if this were the most boring conversation she'd ever had.

"Oh, yes," Malfoy smiled even wider, apparently choosing to ignore Michelle's disinterest. "That was quite the interesting display last night. I was just saying that I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. I could certainly make a few nights with me worth your while," Malfoy said seductively, as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

That was the last straw for Remus. He pulled Michelle back behind him, as his friends pulled out their wands, preparing to fight the Slytherins if it went that far. "Leave her alone, Malfoy," Remus snarled. "She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Yeah, so why don't you just go back to whatever rock you crawled out of?" Sirius said, while aiming his wand. "Unless you actually _want_ us to hex you and your little band of 'tag-alongs'?"

Malfoy ignored them, focusing his attention on Michelle, who still hadn't said anything. "So, Michelle, what do you say? Like I said, I'll make it worth your while."

"Malfoy, there is nothing you could possibly say or do that would make me want to 'get to know you' any better than I already do," Michelle said disdainfully. "Oh, and I'd rather you not call me Michelle. In fact, I'd really appreciate it if you'd refrain from speaking to me at all."

Malfoy scowled angrily and said, "You'll change your mind, whether you want to or not, girl. I don't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well, you're going to have to this time Malfoy, now get out of our way before we hex you," James said irritatedly.

Malfoy threw a scathing glance at Michelle before silently leading his 'associates' to the Slytherin table.

"I don't get it," Peter said as they all put away their wands and entered the Great Hall themselves. "I thought Malfoy was gay. I mean, didn't you say you caught him and Snape going at it in the bathroom on the train, Remus?"

"I did," Remus said, glancing at Michelle to make sure she was alright. "Maybe he's bisexual or something. What matters, though, is his interest in Michelle."

The discussion was ended as they reached the table, and everyone began to pile food onto their plates. While they were eating, Professor McGonagall came around, passing out the timetables. James groaned as he saw what classes they had that day.

"Damn, this day is just getting worse and worse. We've got Double Potions, Double Divination, and History of Magic all in one day. Abinger, Trelawney, and Binns – the worst possible combination ever." James said, looking disgusted.

"And look, they've already assigned us Potions partners," Grace said, looking positively ill.

"Yeah, and to make matters worse, it looks as though they've paired us up with the Slytherins," Jennifer said, with an unhappy scowl as she saw who her partner was. "Abinger's stuck me with that complete dunce, Goyle. Looks like I'll be doing all the work."

"Well, at least you don't have to put up with someone who knows you only as Mudblood," Lily said angrily as she saw who her own partner was going to be.

"Let me guess," Grace said sympathetically while she examined her own schedule. "Snape's your partner."

"Unfortunately, yes. And no, Potter, I will not need your help if he insults me. I'm perfectly capable of standing up for myself, thank you," Lily said, pouring herself a goblet of orange juice as she noticed James about to say something.

"Well, I'm stuck with Crabbe, so I'm no better off than you are, Jen," Grace said before James could say anything. "What about you guys?"

Sirius suddenly started spluttering, as he nearly choked on his juice. "You okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked as Peter slapped Sirius on the back, trying to get him to stop choking.

Sirius didn't answer. In fact, it looked as though he was incapable of making any coherent sound at all, as he stared at his timetable with an appalled expression on his face. "Bella," he muttered.

"What?" James asked, staring at his friend as he continued to shove food into his mouth.

"I'm partnering _Bellatrix_," Sirius spat, dropping his fork and looking as though he'd lost his appetite. "Abinger must be insane, ifs he thinks I'm going to work with _her_. She knows how much I hate my family, and Bella's one of the worst ones."

"Er, who's your partner, Pete?" James asked in an attempt to change the subject. Everyone knew Sirius hated discussing his family.

"Oh, um, let me see," Peter said as he buttered himself some toast, and looked over his timetable once more. "Magnolia Bulstrode. Great. A bulldog looks better than she does," Peter looked disgusted. "Who've you two got?" He asked James and Remus and everyone finished off their breakfast.

"Narcissa," James said, looking at his schedule as if it was a death warrant. "Abinger must be some sort of sadistic bitch – she's putting us all with people we hate," he said.

"Ugh. I've got Marigold Polynsky," Remus stated looking as disgusted as everyone else. "She's the only one who's blown or melted up more cauldrons than I have." It was well known that the only class Remus did not excel in was Potions, partly because the Potions Mistress, Hematoma Abinger, hated him and always assigned potions that required ingredients that were harmful to werewolves, making it difficult for him to brew them. "I swear Abinger is deliberately trying to make me fail this class," Remus said with a scowl as they left the Great Hall, heading off towards the dungeons, where the Potions classroom was.

Remus noticed that Michelle hadn't said anything in the past few minutes, and asked her if she was all right. "I'm fine," she said, although Remus could tell that something was bothering her. "It's just that I've noticed who my partner is for Potions."

"Who is it?" Lily asked as they reached their class.

"Lucius Malfoy." Michelle said somewhat apprehensively.


	5. Diabolical Plots

Chapter Four

Potions did not go well at all. Professor Abinger asked them to brew a potion that would be able to kill, or at least seriously poison werewolves. The Marauders, along with Michelle, glared at Abinger when she asked Remus if he knew which ingredients in the potion where dangerous to the werewolf. Most of the Slytherins, on the other hand, merely looked surprised that he actually knew the answer. "Alright, class, let's get started on that potion. And do pay attention to what you're doing, I will not put up with anymore exploding cauldrons, you got that Mr. Lupin?" Professor Abinger asked, sneering at Remus, who merely answered politely that he understood completely.

"So, Michelle, it looks as though I was right. You are going to have to get to know me whether you want to or not," Malfoy said as they took there seats and began to work on the potion.

"Malfoy, all I have to do is put up with you long enough to survive this class," Michelle said while copying down the instructions. "That does _not_ mean that I have to hold any sort of conversation with you, and it _certainly _doesn't mean that I have to 'get to know' you."

"Oh, you'll come around, sooner or later. I haven't met a girl yet that I couldn't get if I wanted to. And believe me, in your case, I definitely want to," Malfoy whispered seductively, while reaching for the scales to measure out an ingredient, and using that as an excuse to scoot his chair closer to hers.

"Yes, well, you know what they say – there's a first time for everything," Michelle said while tipping some aconite into the potion. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you would move – I like my space."

Rather than moving farther away, Lucius instead chose to place his hand on Michelle's knee. She slapped it off, telling him again to back off. Again, Malfoy ignored her, and replaced his hand on her leg, only higher this time.

Meanwhile, Remus sat a few desks behind them, watching the scene unfold, and getting angrier all the time. When he nearly added too much aconite to the potion, he decided that if he didn't want a detention, he'd better pay more attention to his work, and less to Michelle and Lucius. However, when he saw Malfoy touching her, Remus couldn't help but growl at him.

It came as a relief when the class ended. Remus took his potion up to the professor to be marked, and then waited for the others to join him outside the classroom, so they could all go to History of Magic. While he was waiting, Remus felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Danielle White, a sixth year Ravenclaw. She also happened to be Remus' ex-girlfriend.

"Hello, Remy," the attractive blonde simpered. "How are you?" Danielle began moving closer to him, running her hand up and down his right arm as she spoke.

"I'm fine, Danielle," Remus said as he took a step back. He looked for his friends, but it seemed they were still in class, clearing their things away. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked awkwardly. Remus really didn't feel like talking with Danielle right then. He wondered what was keeping the others.

"Oh, I was just wondering if we could have a little talk, later," Danielle said, once again closing the space between them.

"About what?" Remus asked uneasily. Just then, James, Sirius, and the others walked up to join Remus, but hesitated when they saw who he was talking to. James, Sirius, and Peter wore identical expressions of intense dislike as they approached their friend, each of them scowling heavily when they noticed the way Danielle was acting around Remus.

"Oh, nothing really, I just needed to talk to you is all," She said, eying Michelle and the other girls somewhat warily when they came over to stand by him. "So, you'll meet me tomorrow night at the top of the Astronomy Tower, around seven?"

"I don't know, Danielle, I'll get back to you on that. I've got to go," Remus said, as he and the others made their way to Binns' class.

"Who was that, Remus?" Michelle, looking somewhat curious, asked as they walked to class.

"My ex-girlfriend, Danielle White. She's a Ravenclaw in our year." Remus said, wondering what on earth she could want _this _time.

"She's also a real bitch," Sirius muttered, so that Remus couldn't hear. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, today was just peachy, wasn't it?" Grace said to no one in particular as the girls dropped their things in the common room. While History of Magic and Divination had been much better than Potions, they had also been incredibly boring.

"Yes. It was absolutely terrible. I now hate Snape more than ever before," Lily grumbled as she joined Grace on the couch. Snape had spent the better part of Potions explaining why 'Mudbloods' like her could not brew potions as complicated as the one theirs.

"Well, at least you didn't have someone trying to feel you up the entire period," Michelle said as she plopped down in one of the chairs. "I mean, what's his problem?"

"Malfoy just isn't used to having girls tell him no and actually mean it," Jennifer said. "But if the way the guys were looking at him is any indication, he won't be around much longer if he keeps on behaving the way he was today." She smirked slightly, taking a seat in another overstuffed armchair.

"Yeah, even James and Sirius looked like they wanted to kill Malfoy. I can't believe he would treat you like that," Grace said, scowling. "Wait, on second thought, I _can _believe it. After all, he is a stupid, spoiled brat."

"Not to mention a pervert," Jennifer added.

"And an ugly one at that," agreed Lily.

"Can we not talk about Malfoy? What was with that girl, Danielle? Why did Sirius say she was a bitch?" Michelle asked, looking around at the others. Their expressions turned distinctly sour.

"Oh _her_," Lily said scathingly. "She really is terrible. Remus went out with her for a while in fourth year, until she broke up with him just before summer started. He found out later that she'd only asked him out because he's a Marauder, and James and Sirius were already taken."

"That's horrible," Michelle said, looking somewhat shocked – and angry on Remus' behalf.

"That's not the worst of it," Grace said. "She's always had him practically eating out of the palm of her hand since they started dating. Since then, she's dated a number of guys, but she always breaks up with them after a few weeks, a month or two at the most."

"Yeah," Lily put in with a disgusted sigh, "and every time she's in-between boyfriends, it's 'Remy, can we talk?' or 'I love you, Remy can we try again?'"

"And every time she starts up with all that crap, he falls for it all over again," Jennifer added. "I don't think the poor guy's ever been able to turn dear _Danielle _down. Last time she did it, James and Sirius actually tried to break them up."

"Well," Michelle began, looking somewhat thoughtful, "We'll just have to help Remus help himself, won't we?"

"I don't understand," Grace said. "How can we 'help Remus help himself'?"

Lily seemed to know what Michelle was thinking. "It's simple, really," she began with a mischievous smile on her face, "We've got to replace Danielle with someone else. I mean if Remus has a girlfriend that he really likes, there's no way he'd say yes to her."

"Exactly," Michelle said. "So do you know anyone Remus might fancy? Preferably someone we can all stand?"

At that, the other girls all looked at each other before turning as one to smile at Michelle. "Yes, I think so," Jennifer said. "Considering how protective he is of you, I'd say Remus fancies you quite a bit, Michelle. What do you think? Willing to give it a try?"

"I don't know, do you really think he likes me? As anything other than a friend, I mean?" She asked uncertainly, as she looked at the floor and blushed a little.

"I'm not sure," Lily admitted. "I think he does, but we'll have to find out for sure. Assuming that Remus does like you, though, would you want to go out with him?"

Michelle looked up from the spot she'd been examining on the carpet and smiled at the other girls. "Yes," she said, and they all grinned.

"Great! Now, all we need is a plan," Jennifer said, while Grace clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, you two will be so cute together!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So, Peter, here's what we want you to do," Grace said. "When Remus comes back from the Prefect's meeting, ask him if he would mind helping you with the History of Magic essay. You'll probably need to make up some reason for why he has to be the one to help you. Just say James and Sirius have detention or something, it doesn't really matter."

Michelle, Jennifer, Grace, and Peter were sitting together in the common room, working on homework. Lily had suggested enlisting the help of one of the Marauders in order to keep him from being able to meet with Danielle, so the girls were now in the process of explaining their plan to Peter. "Right," Peter said, nodding. "So, I've got to keep him from going to the Astronomy Tower long enough for Lily to get a game of Truth or Dare together."

"Yes, then it should be a simple matter of getting Remus to confess that he really is madly in love with Michelle," Jennifer added, smiling.

"Are you really sure Remus will fall for this?" Peter asked.

"Peter, this isn't some trick! This is Remus' heart we're talking about here!" Grace exclaimed. "Come on, now. You know how that girl is; do you really want to have to put up with her idiocy? Besides, you know perfectly well that all she'll do is hurt him all over again."

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't help – I can't stand the girl, either. I was just asking a simple question!" Peter protested.

"Good," Grace and Jennifer said, just as Lily and Remus returned from the Prefect's meeting.

"Danielle, are you sure this is such a good idea?" asked Danielle's fellow Ravenclaw and best friend, Rachel DeAngelo. Danielle, having noticed right along with everyone else in Hogwarts the was Remus and that new girl were acting around each other, spent the past few days coming up with a way to keep them apart. She was determined to do anything get Remus for herself, and she absolutely refused to allow some new slut to stand in her way.

"It's a great idea! Come on, Rach, you saw what happened with Malfoy and that new girl in the entrance hall the other day. It's obvious he wants her," Danielle told her friend as they walked down to the dungeons. "I'm willing to bet he'll do anything to have her. Therefore, I intend to strike a bargain with him. He'll get Michelle, and I'll get my Remy. I really don't see what could go wrong."

"Well, for starters, Danielle, you don't have a plan for splitting them up, do you?" Rachel asked, skeptically.

"Actually, I've got the perfect plan, thank you very much," Danielle said as they reached the dungeons and began their search for any Slytherin who could direct them to Lucius Malfoy. "And I'll tell you all about it as soon as we find Lucius."


	6. Fights and Crushes

Thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed my story! I really appreciate constructive criticism, and you guys have been great. Most of the rest of the chapters will either be told from Remus' or Michelle's point of view, I just needed to set up everyone else's plans for them.

Chapter Five

It took Danielle and Rachel nearly two hours to find Malfoy and his gang leaving the Slytherin common room. They looked surprised to see a couple of Ravenclaws skulking around the dungeons. "What are you doing down here, White? Shouldn't you be off trying to seduce Lupin?" He asked with a sneer.

Danielle smiled as she approached him, saying, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that, Malfoy."

Malfoy was confused. "Why should I care if you get Lupin into your bed, White?" He asked skeptically.

"You should care because I happen to know for a fact that you've been trying to get Remus' new slut, Michelle into bed with you. I also know that Remus and Michelle fancy each other, and that neither of us will be able to get what we want if they get together," Danielle said with a smirk.

"I see," Malfoy looked interested, now. "I suppose you think I'm going to help you keep Lupin away from her, then? Is that your plan, to divide and conquer so to speak?"

"Precisely," the devious Ravenclaw said with a nod. "If we work together, we'll both get what we want. And I've already got the perfect plan, all we've got to do is make sure that their meddlesome friends don't get involved and it is guaranteed to work."

"All right," Lucius said. "We'll help. Now, what's this perfect plan of yours?"

"It's simple. Make Remus believe that Michelle actually is dating you behind his back. If I could get some sort of evidence that you and she are together, something that he would have no choice but to believe, and then Remus will definitely think twice about asking her out," Danielle stated, looking quite satisfied with herself.

"Yes," Malfoy said, thoughtfully. "Then Lupin will get angry and confront her about it, and when she denies everything, he'll think she's lying. They'll get so upset with each other that they'll be in need of some sort of comfort."

"That or they'll go out with you two in order to make each other jealous," Rachel put in, looking somewhat upset at the lengths her friend was willing to go to in order to get what she wanted.

"Well, either way, Remus and Michelle will come to us, thereby ruining any chances that they have of getting together," Danielle said happily.

"All right, we'll start tomorrow. We can work out the details tonight after dinner. Meet me outside the library at eight," Lucius said before leading his little entourage off to the Great Hall.

"Remus, you all right, mate?" James asked as the Marauders walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. "You've been acting strange for the past couple of days."

"I know," Remus said "I've been feeling weird ever sense school started back. I honestly don't understand why I've been acting the way I have." He said as they finally entered the Great Hall.

Remus really didn't know what was wrong with him. Every time he'd seen either Malfoy or Andrew over the past few days, he would suddenly get this hot sense of anger. It always got worse whenever Michelle was there. One glance from either of them at her was enough to make him want to jump at them. Remus had never gotten along with Malfoy, but he'd also never had the desire to attack the Slytherin, or at least he'd never wanted to do it with so little provocation. He didn't understand what was wrong with him.

Remus decided not to worry too much about it as they reached the Gryffindor table, and he took the seat directly across from Michelle, who was already there with Lily and Grace. James and Sirius took seats on either side of him, and began to fill their plates with food. Peter and been forced to stay after class with McGonagall because he'd failed to finish an essay on Animagi, and Jennifer was currently in detention with Professor Flitwick. She had 'accidentally' mispronounced the charm they'd been practicing in class that day, and ended up performing the Bat Bogey Hex on Danielle instead.

Remus didn't participate in the conversations going on around him at dinner; he was beginning to feel that he might not have been able to follow one anyway. Ever since the start of the school year, Remus had begun to feel strange every time he was around Michelle. It was weird; he'd never felt particularly nervous with her when they were younger, but now every time they were together he felt hot, and he never seemed able to start a conversation without stuttering over his words.

Sitting across the table from her, Remus couldn't help but notice the way her flowing red hair framed her face, or how attractive her smile was. He'd also found himself staring into her icy blue eyes, enjoying the way they danced when she laughed. Remus had even found himself wishing that he could be the reason her face would light up that way. Remus didn't understand; he'd dated a couple of girls in the past, most notably Danielle, and none of them had ever made him feel like this.

"Hey Moony, you all right?" Sirius asked, looking at him in concern.

"Huh?" Remus said intelligently. "Oh yeah. I'm fine, why?"

"You kind of spaced out there, and you haven't eaten anything in the past few minutes," James said as he cut up a piece of steak.

"Oh, I was just, you know, thinking about, um, stuff," Remus said, blushing as he glanced up at Michelle who was deep in conversation with Grace about the essay they had to write for Defense Against the Dark Arts about Dementors.

"Oh, 'stuff'," Sirius whispered, noticing the glance. He smiled saying, "Would that 'stuff' happen to be a certain someone sitting across from you?"

"No," Remus lied, blushing even more.

"Right," James said, smiling slyly. "Of course, you weren't thinking about Michelle at all. You just happened to be staring right at her, but of course you weren't thinking about the attractive redhead across from you." He and Sirius glanced at each other, their grins widening.

Remus glared at James when he called Michelle an attractive redhead, saying, "Shut up, guys."

"I think someone's got a little crush," Sirius said. "I must say, she's a much better choice than Michelle," he whispered, glancing at Michelle to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Oh, just shut up," Remus repeated with a blush. Despite his protests, Remus was starting to think they might be right. That would certainly explain his feelings, and why he was always so protective about her.

Just as desert appeared on the tables, their group was approached by some very unwelcome people. Lucius Malfoy was walking up to their spot at the Gryffindor table, along with Andrew and Snape. It seemed that Andrew had been accepted into Malfoy's little gang of followers.

Remus, James, and Sirius, who saw them before the girls did, glared at them threateningly. "What do you want this time, Malfoy?" Sirius asked, looking bored as he dug into a slice of pie.

"Nothing that concerns you, Black," Malfoy sneered. "I just wanted to have a little talk with the lovely Michelle, here," he said glancing at her appraisingly.

"To bad, Malfoy," she said without looking at him. "I want nothing to do with you, or your little friends," Michelle said as she looked disdainfully at Snape and Andrew.

Ignoring her, Malfoy slid into the seat next to her. "So I was thinking, Michelle, there's going to be a Hogsmeade weekend soon," he said, putting his arm around her. "What time do you want to meet me for our date?"

Shoving his arm off Michelle said, "For the last time, Malfoy, I'm not interested! Will you please just leave me alone?!" Michelle moved as far away from him as she could. The others were all surreptitiously reaching for their wands, glaring at the Slytherins. Remus once again found himself having to control the urge to jump across the table and smash Malfoy's face in.

Malfoy scooted closer to Michelle, and once again slid his arm around her. Remus was practically growling at him, and James and Sirius glanced at their friend each wearing the same puzzled expression. "Oh, come on, Michelle, you might as well say yes. You'll give in to me eventually; it's only a matter of time," Malfoy said smoothly as he placed his free hand on her leg.

Michelle cringed slightly, as if his touch was bringing back memories she'd much rather forget. This was the last straw for Remus. He jumped up, grabbing Malfoy by the cloak, and punched him in the face. There was a loud snapping noise as Remus broke Malfoy's nose, causing it to gush blood. Before Malfoy had time to respond, James and Sirius had pulled Remus off of him.

Professor McGonagall was beside herself with anger. "Mr. Lupin! I don't believe it! Attacking another student! Don't even try to explain, Mr. Lupin, because I don't want to hear it," she raged, her eyes flashing as they approached the Headmaster's office. "I would expect such behavior from your friends, Potter and Black, but not you Mr. Lupin. I hope you realize you are in danger of loosing you Prefect's badge."

"Yes, Professor," Remus said as she gave the password to the stone gargoyle. McGonagall was silent as they walked up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall knocked on the door before leading Remus into the Headmaster's rather impressive office. "Mr. Lupin is here, Headmaster."

Dumbledore was reclining in his chair behind his desk as he said, "Thank you, Minerva. I'd like to speak with him alone."

McGonagall nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said, indicating the chair in front of his desk.


	7. What do I do?

Chapter Six

"Now, Mr. Lupin, would you mind telling me exactly what happened in the Great Hall?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking directly at Remus with his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm not really sure what happened, sir," Remus said honestly. He really didn't know why he'd attacked Malfoy like that. It wasn't as if he'd been behaving any differently toward Michelle than half the other guys at school were at times. "I mean, I know I punched him, I guess I just don't know why. Something just sort of came over me. I just, I don't know, had this uncontrollable urge to hit Malfoy. So, I did." Remus looked at Dumbledore, who was, surprisingly enough, smiling.

"Tell me, Remus, do you get these 'urges' often?" Dumbledore asked, once more leaning back in his chair.

"No sir," Remus said. "But I've noticed that whenever I'm around either Andrew Cooke or Malfoy, I tend to get angry really easily."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful. "And is this the first time you've actually acted on your anger?"

"Well, it is the first time I've ever hit Lucius Malfoy," Remus began. "But I used to get into fights with Andrew all the time when we were younger."

"I see. Do you know what caused these fights?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus paused a moment before answering, trying to remember what had happened to get him mad at Andrew when they were kids. "I think I only ever hit him whenever he'd say or do something to Michelle that was really cruel. I'd get angry with him over other things, too, but I guess she's the only reason I've ever actually physically gotten into a fight with him, sir." Remus was beginning to wonder what was going on, here. Shouldn't they be discussing his punishment?

"I see," Dumbledore repeated. "Tell me, Remus, what do you know about the mating habits of werewolves?"

Mating habits? What did that have to do with him getting into a fight with Malfoy? Remus wondered. Nevertheless, he answered Dumbledore's question. "Not much, sir. All I've been able to find out is that werewolves mate for life, and that once they've 'marked' their mate, a special sort of bond is formed between them. It's not exactly telepathic, but they can tell whenever the other is in danger, or worse. That's all I know. Why is that important?"

"It is important, my boy, because it is why you have been so aggressive towards certain students, Mr. Malfoy in particular," Dumbledore stated, moving forward to rest his elbows on his desktop.

"I don't understand, sir," Remus said honestly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Remus, am I correct in guessing that Miss Cooke was the first person you encountered immediately after you received the bite?"

Now he was even more confused. "Yes sir," Remus stated, looking puzzled. "She was sitting in the chair beside my hospital bed when I woke up. Why?"

"It is common," Dumbledore said, "for werewolves who are as young as you were when you were bitten to choose one of the first people they meet after being bitten to be their mate."

"But sir," Remus said, leaning forward slightly, "wouldn't I have known if I wanted to mate with Michelle?"

Dumbledore smiled that annoying smile of his again, saying, "Actually, Remus, you wouldn't have known until you reached puberty. It really isn't surprising that you haven't noticed anything before now. After all, you were bitten long before you reached the age at which the wolf begins to look for a mate."

"So, you're saying that my werewolf side identified Michelle as a mate, but didn't, er, 'act' on the feelings before now because at the time, I wasn't old enough to mate?" Remus asked. He thought was beginning to understand what this had to do with the situation at hand. "Is that why I always get so angry at Malfoy and Andrew? Because the wolf sees them as threats to his mate?"

"It would probably be more accurate to say that the werewolf sees Mr. Cooke as a danger to her, while he sees Mr. Malfoy as a rival, but that is essentially it," Dumbledore said, nodding.

"So, what does that mean for me, sir?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"There is something else you don't know, Remus," Dumbledore said, frowning now. "Now that you have chosen Miss Cooke as a mate, you can not possibly choose anyone else should she decide not to be with you. You will never be able to be attracted to anyone else."

"But sir," Remus had suddenly remembered another, rather important detail, "isn't it true that if a werewolf's chosen mate turns them down, the wolf will eventually destroy itself out of grief, and desire for its mate?"

"That is indeed true, Remus." Dumbledore said. Remus didn't understand how the man could seem so unconcerned about all this. "However, that does not mean that you should rush out and mate with Michelle tonight. In fact, you more than likely will be fine until you reach the end of puberty. By that time, however, the wolf will need a mate."

"So, in other words, I've got about four years to tell her how I feel," Remus said.

"Yes," Dumbledore stated. "You should also know that mating doesn't necessarily have to involve sex, at least not at first. You will know what to do when the time comes, assuming that she agrees," Dumbledore said, seeing Remus begin to form another question. "Now, about your punishment," Dumbledore said, bringing the discussion to an end.

"My punishment, sir?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said. "While I may be able to understand the reasons behind your fight with Mr. Malfoy, that does not mean that I can allow you to attack him and not give you some sort of punishment."

"Yes, sir," Remus said.

"I believe fifty points from Gryffindor, along with two weeks' worth of detentions should be quite enough," Dumbledore said.

Remus nodded. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"That will be all," Professor Dumbledore said. "Oh, and Remus," Remus paused as he was about to open the door, and turned around. "Don't worry, this has not affected your status as a Prefect," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Remus said as he left the office.

Michelle wasn't in the common room when Remus returned to Gryffindor Tower, something he was thankful for. He was exhausted, and didn't feel quite ready to face her after the day's revelations. Remus walked up to the dormitory, so deep in thought about his current situation that he nearly walked right into the door.

"Hey, Moony. How'd the talk with Dumbledore go?" James asked as Remus walked in. He and Sirius had just been re-enacting the scene from dinner for Peter.

Remus walked over to his trunk and began to get ready for bed. "Well, he took fifty points from Gryffindor and gave me two weeks worth of detention, but considering I punched Malfoy in front of the entire school, I think that was pretty fair of him."

Sirius noticed the somewhat preoccupied look on his friend's face and asked, "There's something else, isn't there?"

James and Peter both stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Remus, who said, "Yes, there is something else." He proceeded to tell them exactly what Professor Dumbledore had said.

They looked surprised when he finished. Sirius was the first to speak. "So, basically, you punched Malfoy at dinner because he was making a move on your woman?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that crudely, but in a way, yes," Remus said as he pulled off his robes and changed into a pair of boxers.

"And you've got to 'mate' with Michelle, or you'll be dead by the time you're twenty?" James asked, looking concerned.

Remus nodded, saying, "It looks like you guys were right at dinner, though. Apparently, I not only fancy Michelle, I'm in love with her."

"Of course you are," James said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, now that you've finally figured out what the rest of us have known since Michelle got here, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Remus asked, looking both annoyed and worried as he finished getting ready for bed.

James, Sirius, and Peter all looked at each other before turning as one to face Remus and saying, "TELL her, you idiot!"

"Are you crazy? You want me to just walk right up to one of the most beautiful girls in the world and tell her I'm in love with her? Have you guys forgotten that I'm a _werewolf_?" Remus said skeptically.

"No. Have you forgotten that it's _because_ you're a werewolf that you've _got _to tell her how you feel, Remus?" asked Sirius in exasperation. "Besides, she already knows about that, and it _doesn't bother her_."

Remus just shook his head in response, saying, "Sirius, it's one thing to be friends with a werewolf, but being bonded to one _for life_ is entirely different. Who in their right mind would want to spend their entire life stuck as a werewolf's mate? I can't ask Michelle to do that."

"But Remus," Peter piped up as he moved over to sit next to his friend on his bed. "What if Michelle _does _want that? Shouldn't she be given the choice?"

"She doesn't like me that way, Peter. She probably just sees me as a good friend," Remus said dejectedly.

"Actually," Peter said with a slight smile, "I'm almost positive she _does _fancy you."

"How do you know?" Remus asked as James and Sirius looked curiously at Peter.

"Well, do you remember the night a couple of weeks ago when you were supposed to meet Danielle, but I asked you to help me with my homework?" Peter asked.

Remus frowned in confusion. "Yeah, and then Lily tried to get a game of Truth or Dare started up, but no one wanted to play. Why?"

"Remus, the only reason Lily wanted to play that game was so she could find out how you feel about Michelle. While you and Lily were at your Prefect's meeting, the Jennifer, Grace, and Michelle asked me to help them with this plan Lily had come up with to get you and Michelle together," Peter said, his smile widening at the surprised looks on his friends' faces. "Now, do you really think Michelle would have agreed to that if she didn't fancy you? And they made me promise not to tell anyone, otherwise I would have mentioned it to you guys," he added, glancing at James and Sirius.

"So, Remus, now that you know she probably does feel the same way, _what are you going to do about it_?" James asked.

"And don't you _dare _say nothing, Remus Lupin, because you _are _going to tell her how you feel if it's the last thing you do!" Sirius exclaimed, knowing exactly what Remus was about to say. "In fact," Sirius said, slyly looking at James and Peter, "I'm giving you an ultimatum. Tell her how you feel by Halloween, or _we'll_ tell her for you."

Remus sighed in submission as he saw James and Peter nod in agreement. There was no way out of this. "All right, I'll tell her. But you guys are going to have to help me. I'm no good at getting girls, unless you count Danielle."

"We don't. She's not a girl, she's a slutty bitch," James said cheerfully.

It was late when Jennifer finally got out of her detention. She'd been forced to wash out all of the bedpans in the hospital wing, but she felt it had been worth it. Danielle had really been getting on her nerves all day, the way she kept staring possessively at Remus, constantly hitting on him. Jennifer really couldn't stand that girl.

She was passing by the library on her way back to Gryffindor tower when she heard lowered voices, despite the fact that it was long after curfew. Jennifer decided to find out who was speaking. The voices seemed to be coming from inside the library, although it was supposed to be locked. Muttering a quick spell to open the door, she slipped inside and followed the voices as quietly as she could. She stopped once she was close enough to make out what was being said.

"So, when Michelle's little friends are showing her around Hogsmeade, Rachel will lure her away from Remus and the others," whispered one of the voices, and Jennifer realized it was Danielle. She listened closer. "Then, when Rachel leaves her in some alley, you'll show up, and do whatever you've got to in order to get her to kiss you, or at least make it look like she's kissing you."

"Right," began the second voice, which belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "And you'll be waiting with a camera to capture the moment, and we'll use that to make Lupin believe she doesn't want him."

Jennifer, still listening intently, ducked down behind Madame Pince's desk when she heard Danielle and Lucius coming closer.

"Then, it'll only be a matter of time before you've got the girl in your bed, and I've got Remus," Danielle said with satisfaction.

"And I'll have my revenge for him attacking me in the Great Hall earlier," Malfoy smiled evilly and nodded his agreement. They shook hands to seal the deal, then left, each going to their own common room.

So Danielle and Lucius were working together to try and keep Remus and Michelle apart. Jennifer wondered why they didn't just give up. There was no way Remus and Michelle could ever be interested in them. _So they really think that plan's going to work? _Jennifer thought to herself.

"I wouldn't bet on it," she said to herself, before she too left the library.


	8. SMP: GMG

I have now re-edited the previous chapter, and anyone who read it before should notice a big difference in it.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Chapter Seven

By the time Jennifer finally made it back to the common room, it was nearly midnight, and most of Gryffindor was already asleep. However, Lily, Grace, and Michelle seemed to have waited up for her in their room. As soon as she entered the dormitory, she could tell that something had happened.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" she asked, curiously. Lily explained what had happened between Remus and Malfoy at dinner, while Michelle paced nervously around the room. She was worried about what was going to happen to Remus. "Wow," was all Jennifer could say in response. "I can't believe Remus would actually attack someone."

"I know," Grace said, still looking quite shocked. "It's normally James or Sirius who get into fights, never Remus."

"To be honest," Michelle interrupted as she continued to pace, "I'm not really surprised."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, Remus and my brother used to get into fights all the time, and they normally had something to do with me," Michelle said. "I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble; McGonagall looked furious."

"Yes, she did," Lily agreed. "But I'd be more worried about Malfoy; he's bound to try and get revenge against Remus for humiliating him in front of everyone."

This suddenly reminded Jennifer of what she'd heard on her way back from detention. "Actually, Malfoy's already got a plan for revenge against Remus," she said, while changing her clothes for bed.

"How do you know?" Michelle asked, stopping her pacing to turn and look at Jennifer.

"I heard him discussing it with Danielle. I was walking back from my detention when I heard their voices in the library, so I decided to see what they were up to," Jennifer said, looking quite pleased with herself. She told the others what she'd overheard Malfoy and Danielle talking about.

"They actually think that's going to work?" Michelle asked. "Even if Remus did believe that I would actually kiss Malfoy, why on earth would I go running to Lucius for comfort? That is just plain stupid."

"Well, Danielle was the one who thought it up, so naturally, it was bound to be stupid," Jennifer said disdainfully.

The next day was Saturday, meaning that everyone could sleep in. Unless, of course, you were unfortunate enough to sleep in the Gryffindor sixth year boys' dormitory. James, Remus, and Peter were all woken up much earlier than they would have preferred by the rather unpleasant sound of Sirius singing at the top of his voice. It was an odd song that Remus didn't know, and he was fairly certain that Sirius had made it up.

"Ugh, I wish that just once he'd let us sleep in," Peter muttered to Remus, who nodded sleepily as they both began to get dressed. They had learnt a long time ago that it was no use trying to stay asleep when Sirius was like this – it would only result in him pulling some stupid prank on you when you were still in bed.

"Sirius! Shut up and let us go back to sleep!" James yelled from under his covers.

"No can do, Prongs! We've got to get started on SMP: GMG!" Sirius yelled back, before taking a running start from the bathroom and jumping straight onto James' bed.

"Ack! Get off, Padfoot! And what the hell is SMP: GMG?" James asked while he attempted to shove Sirius off of his bed.

"Duh!" Sirius said as he hung on to James' four-poster for dear life, "It's Special Marauder Project: Get Moony's Girl!"

Remus just groaned before heading into the bathroom for a shower. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

"Guys, this really isn't necessary, is it?" Remus asked for what had to be the millionth time as he and Peter followed Sirius and James (who had gotten over being woken up so early, and had now through himself fully into the idea of teaching Remus how to properly win a girl's affections) into an abandoned classroom that they sometimes used to store things for pranks.

"Of course it is, my dear Mr. Moony," Sirius stated, sounding as if Remus was a recalcitrant two year old. "You see, as we promised, James, Peter, and I are going to teach you how to get the girl of your dreams, or more specifically, Michelle. Now, if you will take a seat, I will begin the lesson. Prongs, Wormtail, you guys can just jump in at any time." Sirius pointed to each of them with a long old-fashioned pointing stick (I don't know what they're really called) he'd apparently conjured up.

Still standing, Remus said skeptically, "Sirius, I'm not trying to pick up some random girl for a one-night stand, so I really don't see how you can help me. I mean, no offence, but your longest relationship lasted all of two weeks, and that was back in second year. And Prongs here has been after Lily for nearly three years, and she has yet to 'succumb to his charms'."

"Tsk, tsk," Sirius said, poking Remus in the head with the stick, "I won't have such insults from my pupils, and besides you did ask for our help, remember? Now, take a seat."

Remus sighed and sat down.

"Excellent," James said, smiling proudly. "I knew you'd see it our way."

"Yes," Sirius said. "Now, listen closely. The first and most important thing you've got to remember when talking to a girl is that you have to be confident. You can't afford to go all nervous and stuttery or she'll either loose interest in you, or she'll think something's wrong, and we don't want either of those to happen, do we. You got that?"

"Right," Remus said, nodding. "Be confident."

"Precisely," James added in a ridiculously self-important voice, "You must EXUDE confidence, but you can't be _too _confident, because then she'll just think you're arrogant. Then, once you've got her attention with your confident air, you've got to keep it by showing off your sense of humor, and I'm not talking about sarcasm here. Girls love guys who can make them laugh."

"Right," Remus said again. "Do you mean the way that Lily always laughs at you whenever you ask her out?"

Sirius poked Remus in the head again, saying "Sarcasm is not appreciated. Now, another thing to remember is that girls like Michelle appreciate little gestures, you know, mushy girly things, to let them know you like them. They like for guys to walk them to class, carry their books for them, write them poetry, that sort of pointless crap."

Remus nodded once again, saying, "So basically, I've got to be confident, funny, and pointlessly mushy in order to get Michelle to be my girlfriend. Is that all you guys can come up with, because if so, we really didn't need to wake up so early, did we?" Remus asked, stifling a yawn.

"NO! That is _not _all there is too it!" Sirius said, trying to poke Remus in the head again, but he missed and hit Peter instead, as Remus ducked just in time. "Attracting the ladies is a fine art that must be practiced at every opportunity! You've still got to learn how to _flirt _properly, or Michelle will never guess that you're madly, head over balls in love with her!"

The afternoon turned out to be, as Remus had known it would, a complete waste. He'd learned nothing he felt was really useful from his friends, although he had promised to brush up on his 'flirting skills' at every opportunity, just to get James and Sirius off his back. That's why, as his detentions wouldn't start until Monday, he could be found later that night, sitting in the common room with some younger Gryffindor girls whose names he didn't even know, trying to sound funny and confident. Remus was fairly certain he was simply coming off as desperate, and that the girls were just being polite by continuing to talk to him.

Finally, Peter came to his rescue by asking for help with a Potions essay. "So," Peter said as they began to look up information he needed, "how's the flirting practice coming?"

"Horribly," Remus grumbled. "I'm pretty sure I'm sounding weird or desperate instead of confident or funny."

"Well, maybe you're just not the flirting type of guy. Or maybe you just can't flirt well with girls you don't know." Peter said reasonably.

"You're probably right," Remus said as he marked something for Peter to copy. "Maybe I should just try the mushy things Sirius suggested and give up on trying to flirt with a bunch of girls I don't even know."

"Why don't you try writing Michelle a love poem, or something? That seems more your style, anyway." Peter said as he looked up the effects of some of the ingredients of his potion.

"That doesn't sound too bad, but how could I give it to her? I'm not about to just walk up to her and say, 'Here, Michelle, I wrote you a love poem, hope you like it.' That would make me look stupid." Remus said.

"You could send it to her by owl, or something," Peter said. "Make it anonymous, so she'll think she's got a secret admirer."

"That's a great idea, Pete!" Remus said enthusiastically. "I could send her different things every so often, and give her hints about who her admirer is! That's much better than what James and Sirius want me to do."

"Yes, well, they just don't understand that not everyone is as good at flirting as they think they are," Peter said, chuckling as he continued to work on his essay.

Remus, having told James and Sirius in no uncertain terms that he had given up on trying to get Michelle's attention by flirting with every girl he saw, spent nearly every bit of his free time over the next week in the library. When he wasn't doing homework, he was looking up love poems he could send to Michelle, until he found several that he thought would work wonderfully.

"This is perfect," Remus muttered happily as he read over one of his favorites a final time.


	9. Love letters

Chapter Eight

A few mornings later, after Remus had finished his search for the perfect poem to express his feelings, he told the other Marauders about the plan he and Peter had come up with. James and Sirius looked impressed, if a little upset that he hadn't like their ideas. But somehow, staging a kidnapping, in which he was required to rescue Michelle from a bunch of 'hardened criminals' (James and Sirius dressed as thugs) hadn't seemed like the best idea to Remus.

That's why Remus was now waiting anxiously at the breakfast table for the mail to come. He'd gotten up early to send his owl, and was incredibly nervous about Michelle's reaction to it. What if she didn't like what he'd done?

Michelle, who was once again seated directly across from Remus, noticed none of his anxiety as she calmly ate her food while discussing a particularly nasty essay they had to do for Professor Flitwick with Jennifer. She didn't even look up as the owls flooded into the Great Hall, and probably wouldn't have noticed the proud Barn owl sitting right in front of her if it hadn't pecked her on the arm in irritation. "You've got something for me?" She asked in surprise, while relieving the owl of its letter. She never got any mail, except from her mom.

Michelle was even more surprised when she read what the letter said.

_Dear Michelle,_

_I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but I've fancied you for quite some time. In fact, I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with you. I'm not very good at expressing feelings like this in person, so I thought I'd send you a little poem. This is one of my favorites, and one of many you'll be getting from me, until you can figure out who I am. Hopefully you won't be disappointed._

_Drink to me only with thine eyes,_

_And I will pledge with mine;_

_Or leave a kiss but in the cup, _

_And I'll not look for wine._

_The thirst that from the soul doth rise,_

_Doth ask a drink divine:_

_But might I of Jove's nectar sup,_

_I would not change for thine._

_I sent thee late a rosy wreath,_

_Not so much honoring thee,_

_As giving it a hope, that there _

_It could not withered be,_

_But thou thereon did'st only breathe,_

_And sent'st it back to me;_

_Since when it grows and smells, I swear;_

_Not of itself, but thee._

_You are sweeter and far more beautiful than any rose, and I hope you like this poem. If you want to know who I am, well, you'll just have to wait a while. However, I will tell you this much; I'm a Gryffindor. _(A/N: I know perfectly well that Ben Jonson wrote that, not Remus, and certainly not me)

_Forever Yours,_

_XX_

Michelle blushed as she read the letter, wondering who would have sent it to her.

"What is it?" Lily asked, noticing the blush. Michelle handed her the letter, not seeing the anxious look on Remus' face as he watched for her reaction. "Wow, Michelle. Looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer. Who do you think it could be?" She asked as she showed the poem to Jen and Grace.

"I don't know," Michelle said, completely puzzled. Then she smiled. "But it is sweet, isn't it?"

At this, James, Sirius, and Peter, who'd all been shown the poem, pretended to puke. Remus blushed as he acted as if he was trying to figure out who'd sent the letter. "Sweet?" Sirius said, acting as if he was disgusted by the idea of writing love poems. "Chocolate is sweet, girls. That is just pathetic," Sirius winked at Remus as he pretended to puke again.

"Oh, shut up Sirius," Jennifer said, scowling at him. "You guys obviously don't have a romantic bone in your bodies."

"They certainly don't," Lily agreed. "I'd love to get poetry from someone. You're really lucky, Michelle."

"Yeah," Grace agreed. "You'd just better hope this guy isn't someone like Snape, or Lucius Malfoy. I mean, Malfoy would do almost anything to get you."

"That may be true," Jennifer said as she went back to eating her breakfast, "but poetry doesn't seem to be Malfoy's style."

"Besides," Michelle began as she read the letter once again, "What self-respecting Slytherin would pretend to be a Gryffindor? Not to mention that this is a Muggle poem. I doubt Malfoy's ever seen it. It's odd, though."

"What is?" Grace asked, looking up from her plate.

"Well, Ben Jonson and William Shakespeare are my two favorite poets, and this is one of Jonson's best poems," Michelle said, looking around at her friends. "How could this person know that?"

The others just shrugged as they got their things together and left to go to Potions.

The next few weeks went by quite fast, and the only things that broke the monotony of the classes were the tokens Michelle's 'secret admirer' had sent her. Thus far, she had received three carnations, and two more poems, each with a small hint as to the sender's identity attached. Michelle had yet to figure out who he was, and it was beginning to get to her.

"Who do you _want _it to be?" Jennifer asked looking at her slyly one afternoon as they looked over the latest letter. Of course, Jennifer knew perfectly well who Michelle wanted it to be; it was no secret to the other girls who is was that their friend fancied. But rather than answer right away, Michelle continued to peruse the letter.

_Dear Michelle,_

_I hope you've liked what I've done so far. I found this poem the other day, and because I know William Shakespeare is one of your favorite authors, I thought you might enjoy this. I can only hope you realize how true this is._

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date;_

_Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometimes declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade;_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st:_

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

_I don't know if you've figured me out yet, but if not, here's another hint, though it may be too vague. It may also be too specific. I used to love the moon, but now I prefer the daylight._

_Forever Yours,_

_XX_

"Michelle?" Jennifer asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"I don't know," Michelle said, shaking herself out of her reverie. But she did know. She knew exactly who she wanted her secret admirer to be. She knew, because for the past few months, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Him, and his perfect smile, and his bright amber eyes, and his gorgeous body, not to mention his brilliant mind and caring personality. Michelle was in love with one of her best friends, Remus Lupin.

"So, Michelle, I was wondering if you'd like to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend," asked a tall, good-looking sixth year Hufflepuff boy named Michael Dawson. They were currently in the Great Hall eating dinner on the Thursday before Halloween, which would be the following Saturday. This meant, as James and Sirius had reminded Remus that morning, that he had less than two days left to tell Michelle how he felt about her before they did it for him. Remus had assured his friends that after tomorrow night, she would most definitely know he was her secret admirer.

Michael was trying not to be perturbed by the glares James, Sirius, and especially Remus were sending his way as he waited for Michelle's answer. She just smiled up at him saying, "Sorry, Michael, but I've already made plans with my friends. Maybe some other time, though."

Michael looked immensely disappointed as he said, "All right, then. Another time." As he returned to the Hufflepuff table, someone much more unwelcome approached their table. Remus groaned.

"For the last time, Danielle, I am not interested," he said before she could even open her mouth. "I do not want to go into Hogsmeade with you, and I certainly don't want to put myself through the hell of being your boyfriend again. Now please, go back to your table." Remus' friends all looked at him in shock, as well as pride.

"But, Remy," the blonde girl simpered as she shoved her way into the seat next to him. "We could have _so_ much fun together, all alone in the village," Danielle said as she smiled and petted his leg seductively. James and Sirius were making loud puking noises on the other side of Remus, while Peter was just trying to ignore the girl who'd so rudely pushed him out of her way. Lily, Grace, Jennifer, and Michelle simply glared, much in the same way the guys had looked at Michael just moments ago, but with much more enthusiasm.

"Like I just said, Danielle," Remus began as he removed her hand from where it was massaging his thigh, "I'm _not interested_. I don't care about _your _type of so-called fun, so why don't you go find some other bloke who actually likes girls who put out."

As Danielle once again opened her mouth to speak, Sirius finally lost his patience. "Look, can't you hear? Remus isn't interested! So just leave, you stupid slut!"

The blonde looked highly affronted as she turned to Remus and said in her most sickly sweet voice, "Remy, darling, you're not going to let him talk to me that way, are you?" She looked at him expectantly as her hand returned to its former position on his leg.

Remus just looked at her disdainfully as he said, in a moment of unusual bluntness, "Why not? It's true, isn't it?"

At this, Danielle huffed as she stood up and stormed off.

The others were still congratulating Remus on getting rid of Danielle when Grace noticed a lone owl flying toward their group. "But it's too late for mail, isn't it?" Peter said, as the owl landed right in front of Michelle.

"Ooo, it must be something from your secret admirer!" Grace said excitedly as Michelle began to open the letter. "What's it say?"

"Let her read it, will you, Gracie?" Jennifer said as she too looked at Michelle curiously.

Michelle felt her face heat up as she read the letter. This was definitely the most romantic poem yet.

_My dear Michelle,_

_This is the last letter I'll be giving you. By tomorrow night, you won't need anymore hints. _

_Come live with me and be my love,_

_And we will all the pleasures prove_

_That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,_

_Woods, or steepy mountain yields._

_And we will sit upon the rocks,_

_Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,_

_By shallow rivers to whose falls_

_Melodious birds sing madrigals._

_And I will make thee beds of roses_

_And a thousand fragrant posies,_

_A cap of flowers, and a kirtle_

_Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;_

_A gown made of the finest wool_

_Which from our pretty lambs we pull;_

_Fair lined slippers for the cold,_

_With buckles of the purest gold;_

_A belt of straw and ivy buds,_

_With coral clasps and amber studs:_

_And if these pleasures may thee move,_

_Come live with me and be my love._

_The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing_

_For thy delight each May morning:_

_If these delights thy mind may move,_

_Then live with me and be my love._

_I won't say anything else but this: if you want to know who I am, meet me tomorrow night at eight, outside the library._

_Forever Yours,_

_XX_

"Wow," Michelle said breathlessly. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to find out who her secret admirer was! (A/N: theses poems belong to Ben Jonson, William Shakespeare, and Christopher Marlowe, not me!)


	10. Attack

Chapter Nine

The next day passed incredibly slowly. Michelle had received three more offers for dates (not counting the numerous times Malfoy had approached her) from two Ravenclaws and another Hufflepuff, and had turned all of them down for the simple reason that they weren't Remus. She knew he probably didn't feel the same way about her, but that didn't keep her from hoping that he actually did return her feelings.

Michelle waited impatiently for the last class of the day (Potions) to end; she was also doing her best to ignore the way Malfoy was looking at her as she stirred their potion. She really wished he would just give up. He was starting to scare her. He hadn't even said a word to her all day; he'd just stared hungrily at her, as if she were a side of beef he was longing to devour. It made her feel slightly ill, bringing up memories she'd much rather forget.

She did her best to focus on her work, wishing with all her might that the class would hurry up and get over. Finally, after spending the past five minutes sneering down at Remus' potion, Professor Abinger announced that it was time to turn in their work. "Finally, we're free," Michelle muttered to Grace as they made their way out of the room, pausing to wait for the others at the door.

"You can say that again," Grace breathed. "I thought that class was going to last forever."

"You and me both," Michelle said. "Malfoy was starting to freak me out, the way he wouldn't stop staring at me." Michelle shuddered as the others approached.

"Well," Grace said as they all walked back to Gryffindor Tower, "at least tonight you'll be able to find out who you're secret admirer is."

"Yeah," Lily said. "Are you sure you don't have any idea who it is?"

"Not a clue," Michelle said, glancing at Remus hopefully. "But I do know who I want it to be."

Jennifer smiled when she caught the glance. "Well, you never know, do you? It could very well be Remus. I mean, think about it. He probably knows you better than anyone, so he'd be the most likely to know who all your favorite poets and flowers are and everything."

"Maybe, but I don't want to get my hopes up if it isn't him." Michelle said, glancing over at Remus one more time as they took a shortcut behind a painting on the third floor that would lead them directly to the Fat Lady's corridor.

"Still," Lily said as they walked a little behind the boys, "I'm willing to bet that Remus is the most romantic of all those idiots over there."

Michelle waited impatiently as eight o'clock drew nearer. She was nervously sitting with Jennifer, Grace, and Lily at dinner doing her best to keep up with the conversation, but it just wasn't working. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were nowhere to be found, so the girls just assumed that they were planning some sort of prank and would show up eventually. They never missed meals.

As 7:50 came around, Michelle decided that she had waited long enough, and told the girls she was leaving. They looked up at her excitedly. "Good luck!" Grace said, her face showing how happy she was for her friend.

"Yeah," Jennifer said, smiling broadly. "Hope it isn't Malfoy!"

"Ugh, I don't think _I _could stand the disappointment if it were," Lily laughed. "It had better be Remus, or else!"

Michelle laughed as she walked out of the Hall to the library.

She failed to notice someone else following her out.

Michelle's heart thudded painfully in her chest as she approached her destination. She was slightly disappointed when the library appeared to be empty. However, it was unlocked, so she went on in, thinking that whoever she was supposed to be meeting might just be a little late. Again, she was so preoccupied with anxiety that she didn't notice as the same person who'd followed her out of the Great Hall slipped into the dark and empty library just behind her.

She did, however, notice as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her deeper into the library. Unbidden, a painful memory flashed before her eyes, and Michelle tried to struggle, tried to reach her wand, but couldn't. Before she knew it, her attacker had slammed her against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you, you insolent little bitch," snarled a voice Michelle knew all too well. She was alone in the back of the library with Lucius Malfoy, who now had his wand out. He muttered a spell, and suddenly Michelle couldn't move anymore. Her arms and legs where now tied up with thick ropes, and she fell to the floor as she accidentally overbalanced.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Michelle yelled at the top of her voice, hoping beyond hope that someone would hear her. Malfoy just smirked down at her, enjoying watching her struggle as Michelle writhed, trying in vain to get free of the ropes binding her.

"Oh, I don't think so, my dear," Malfoy said as he put his wand away. "You see, I did warn you that I don't take no for an answer." Then, he was on her, straddling her, allowing his hands to roam over her body, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him. When Malfoy began to tear at her shirt, Michelle felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she called out for someone to help her. Smirking even more, Malfoy leaned down to whisper in her ear, "No one's coming to help you, Michelle. Everyone else is at dinner."

Suddenly, Michelle remembered that she was supposed to be meeting someone here. She wondered were her secret admirer was now. Then, it occurred to her that this might have been just an elaborate set up. What if it had been Malfoy who'd sent her the letters? What if no one else was coming?

"This is stupid, Remus. Didn't you tell her to meet you at eight? If you don't hurry up, she'll think it was just a trick, and you'll miss your chance!" James yelled in exasperation. He, Sirius, and Peter were currently up in the boy's dormitory doing their best to convince Remus to get over his nerves and go find Michelle. But he wasn't listening.

"But guys, what if she sees it's me and she's disappointed? I don't think I could stand that," Remus said as he paced around the room.

Sirius sighed. "Look, Remus. I'm almost positive she won't be disappointed. Besides, you'll never know if you don't meet her."

"Yeah, and you did promise to meet her, even if she doesn't know you're the one she' supposed to meet." James said. "She'll be upset if no one shows up."

"Yeah, like Prongs said," Peter told Remus. "What if she thinks it's all just a joke? Michelle might end up thinking that no one'll ever like her. You don't want that, do you?"

Remus finally stopped his pacing and looked around at his friends. He sighed in resignation. "All right, I'll go."

Sirius smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, mate! Now go get her!"

"Yeah, good luck!" James and Peter said as Remus hurried out of the room.

As Remus was hurrying down the dark and seemingly deserted corridors, he went mentally through everything he wanted to say to Michelle. He just hoped she wasn't disappointed. When he approached the library, however, Remus noticed a couple of people standing at the entrance, people who shouldn't have been there.

"Cooke, Lestrange, what are you two doing here? It's after curfew, you shouldn't be out," Remus said as he walked up to them, carefully reaching for his wand in case they decided to cause trouble.

"We could ask you the same thing, Lupin," Andrew sneered. He and Rudolphus also reached for their wands.

"I'm a Prefect, Cooke; I'm allowed to be out after curfew. Now why don't you two run along back to your common room before I have to put you in detention?" Remus said. Just then, however, he heard a loud crash come from inside the library, followed by a scream for help. It was Michelle.

Remus suddenly realized why those two were here. They were standing guard. Acting as fast as he could, Remus shouted the first spell that came to his mind. Not pausing to see the results of his attack, Remus ran into the library. Throwing the doors open, he quickly followed the sound of Michelle's cries to the back of the library, near the Restricted Section.

Michelle kicked and screamed with everything she had. She didn't care if no one could hear her; she wasn't going to give in to Malfoy without a fight. Finally managing to get him off of her, Michelle used a nearby table to pull herself to her feet.

She was sure she heard voices outside the library. If she could just get whoever was out there to hear her, they might be able to help. But as she tried to hobble away, (her feet were still tied) Malfoy got back to his feet and lunged at her once more, causing the both of them to fall into a bookshelf. As they went down with a resounding crash, Michelle let out another cry for help.

"I told you before, girl, no one is coming to help you," Malfoy sneered at her as he began to take off his pants.

"No! Please, don't!" Michelle cried, squeezing her eyes shut as he straddled her once again. "Please just leave me alone!"

Malfoy just laughed cruelly as his hands once again moved over her body, touching her everywhere. Michelle sobbed even harder as his hands found their way up her skirt. "Please," she begged him, "please stop."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Malfoy said as he began to remove her skirt.

Suddenly, Michelle saw a blinding flash of red light, coming from the end of the end of the row of books they were in. Then, Malfoy seemed to still, before his weight was lifted off of her. Looking up to see who had come to her rescue, Michelle felt a wave of relief pass through her. It was Remus.


	11. Monsters and Finding Love

Wow, this was definitely the hardest chapter for me to write! I almost cried! I just hope no one ends up hating me for this. It is also because of this and the previous chapter that I have upped the rating to R.

Chapter Ten

"God, Michelle, are you – did he- " Remus was almost frantic with worry as he quickly untied her. Taking off his robes, he put them over her shoulders to cover her up. He pulled her to her feet as she wiped away her tears.

Not saying anything, Michelle cried as Remus wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's all right. You're safe now, I'm not going to let Malfoy hurt you anymore," Remus said as he pulled her close to him, leading her out of the library. "Come on, I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey, she'll take care of you, all right?" Still not saying anything, Michelle nodded wearily as she clung to Remus, letting him practically carry her out of the library.

Remus kept his wand in his hand, lighting their way as they slowly traveled the seemingly endless corridors and stairs to the Hospital Wing. He tried not to dwell on the thought that none of this would have happened if he hadn't asked her to meet him, or that he could have prevented Malfoy's attack if he had been there earlier. _I can't believe I was so stupid, _Remus thought. He was drawn out of his thoughts of self-disgust as he felt Michelle shivering, and he tightened his arms around her, trying to reassure her that he was there.

When they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Remus called for Madame Pomfrey. She came out of her room wearing a long white nightgown, looking surprised to see them there. "Good heavens! What on earth happened?!" She asked as she took Michelle and led her to the nearest bed.

She began checking Michelle for injuries as Remus told her what he knew. "Well, Miss Cooke, you seem to be physically all right, but I'd like to keep you here for a while just to make sure. I would also like to do a few more tests on you, Michele, if that's all right." At Michelle's nod, Madame Pomfrey turned to Remus. "Remus, I think you'd better get the Headmaster. He should know what's happened," She said, glancing at Remus before turning back to Michelle.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Remus said as he left after promising Michelle he'd be back soon.

Remus returned not long after with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Both had concerned expressions on their faces as they approached Michelle's bedside. "Miss Cooke, Remus has told us his point of view of tonight's events. Would you mind telling your side of the story? I have already sent Mr. Filch to collect your classmates," Dumbledore said.

Michelle nodded, began to tell her view of what had happened in the library. She felt tears form in her eyes as she told her story, and Remus took her hand in his, trying to comfort his friend. When Michelle finished talking, Madame Pomfrey asked to speak with the Professors in her office.

"Headmaster, I think there is something you should know," Pomfrey began as she closed the door to her office. "Mr. Malfoy may not have successfully raped Miss Cooke tonight, but from what I can tell, the poor girl _has_ been raped by someone. More than once."

"My God," Professor McGonagall looked thunderstruck. The idea that something like that could happen to anyone, especially one of her favorite students, was appalling. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Physically, she will be fine." Pomfrey looked uncharacteristically bitter as she spoke. "However, if she is really going to be able to recover, Miss Cooke will need all the support she can get from her friends," She said sadly. She too found it nearly impossible to believe that someone could be so cruel to another person.

Professor Dumbledore looked equally bitter as he said, "I'm sure Mr. Lupin and his friends will do there best to look after her. They are a remarkably close group of youths." As he turned to leave the office, he paused saying, "Minerva, would you mind sending an owl to Mrs. Cooke? She'll need to know what has happened to her daughter, as well as her son's involvement in the attack."

"Of course, Albus," Professor McGonagall said before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore sighed as he once again approached Michelle's bed. "Miss Cooke, I will have Madame Pomfrey give you a Dreamless Sleep potion for tonight, if you want." As Michelle nodded gratefully, Dumbledore continued, asking the one question Michelle knew she did not want to have to face. "However, before I do that, I must ask you a few more questions."

"Is that really necessary, sir?" Remus interrupted. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said before turning back to Michelle. "Miss Cooke, there is no easy way to ask this, so I shall simply come right out and say it. Have you been raped before?"

Remus was shocked when Michelle bit back yet another sob before nodding sadly. "Yes, sir. I have." Remus pulled her closer to him, as if he were trying to ward off attacks that had all ready happened.

"By whom?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"My father," Michelle sobbed.

Dumbledore was shocked, not something that happened very often. He had expected her to name another student, someone from her old school, perhaps. He had known Michelle's father when he was a student at Hogwarts, and the boy he had been back then would never have been so cruel to anyone, much less his own child. "Your father?"

"Yes," she whispered, once again clinging to Remus for all she was worth. "My mum walked in just after he'd done it. That's why she divorced him. She had him arrested, but my father's family is so powerful and so feared in America that they didn't have any trouble in keeping him from being convicted," Michelle said bitterly. "They convinced the Magical Law Enforcement people that I was lying and so after my mom divorced him and got custody of me and my brother, he went back to living a normal life. As if nothing had ever happened." Michelle choked out.

"Michelle," Madame Pomfrey said, stepping forward hesitantly. "Is your father the only one who's done this to you?"

"No," Michelle whispered between more heartbreaking sobs. "He only did it that one time. But my brother… Andrew always hated me," she breathed out. "He always resented me, because I didn't share his bigoted views, because I was smarter than him, more popular, any number of reasons. He wanted to control me, and I never would give in to him. I never did what he wanted. So, one night when mom was at work, just after we moved back to Britain, he came to my room. It was late, and I was already asleep. He woke me up by… by sitting on me, straddling me," Michelle gasped out, her face screwing up in pain as the memory flashed before her eyes. "I don't remember much else about that night, just that I was scared and in a lot of pain; everything is jumbled up. I wish I could forget everything that happened."

Remus felt tears sting his own eyes and didn't bother to wipe them away as he felt an upsurge of hatred for the monsters who had dared to hurt this beautiful, innocent girl that he loved so much. "You've never told anyone about this, have you?" He asked gently. Neither of them noticed as Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey left to get in touch with both the school governors and the Ministry of Magic. They intended to see to it that neither Lucius Malfoy nor Andrew Cooke ever set foot in Hogwarts again, if they could help it.

Michelle shook her head. "No, I haven't. Andrew said he would do it again if I ever told anyone. But I wanted to tell you, Remus. I just didn't know how."

Remus looked at her in sympathy, as well as love, although she didn't know that. "What do you mean? You know you can tell me anything, Michelle."

"I know," she began. "It's just…Andrew, he… that night, he said that after he was finished with me, no one would want me. He said I'd be 'used goods'," Michelle choked out bitterly. "I know it was stupid, but I guess I never told you because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Me?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Afraid of what your reaction would be. I thought you would be ashamed of me for being so weak, that you would hate me," Michelle sobbed, before looking at Remus fearfully. "I don't think I could stand it if you hated me, Remus."

"Oh, Michelle," Remus sighed before sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her into an impossibly tight embrace. "I could never hate you. I love you too much."

Michelle looked at him in shock. "You love me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do," Remus sighed again before continuing. "That's why I was going to the library tonight, don't you see? I… I was the one sending you those letters," he admitted with a blush. "I can't help but think that if I hadn't sent them, you wouldn't be here," Remus said bitterly.

"Remus, this wasn't your fault. I chose to go. Besides," Michelle said as he opened his mouth to protest, "you know perfectly well that Malfoy probably would have tried to hurt me some other time, anyway. I'm just lucky you got there in time to stop him."

"I would have been there sooner, if I hadn't been so stupid," Remus muttered angrily. "I had this nice little speech planned, complete with another love poem that I was going to recite to you. But I was so nervous. I thought you'd be disappointed to find out it was me, so I almost didn't come at all. But fortunately, James, Sirius, and Peter convinced me," Remus said.

"Remus," Michelle began, "how could I possibly be disappointed to find out that the guy I've been in love with ever since I can remember feels the same way about me?"

"What?" Remus asked in surprise. "You mean it?"

Michelle smiled for the first time since she'd stepped into the library earlier that night. "Yes, I mean it Remus. Why do you think I always got so upset whenever my so-called brother insulted you? It might not have been love back then, but I definitely liked you as more than a friend, even if I didn't realize it until I was twelve," Michelle said with a small, rather pitiful laugh. "Now, what was that about poetry?"

"You want me to say what I was going to say earlier?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I need to hear it, Remus." Michelle said with a sad look in her beautiful, icy blue eyes. "I need to know that I really do mean something to someone."

Remus nodded, and began to recite the poem he'd planned on saying before.

_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself, and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,_

_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee – and then my state,_

_Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_For thy sweet love rememb'red such wealth brings_

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings._

"That's beautiful," Michelle whispered in awe as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"It's Shakespeare," Remus told her. "But it's as true for me and you as it was for him."

Michelle smiled up at him and said in a very tired, but no less earnest and loving voice, "Thank you, Remus."

Remus just looked at the almost tragically beautiful girl in his arms before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss didn't last long, but it was long enough to express the love and devotion they both felt for each other. Neither of them spoke for a long time afterwards, and soon Michelle had fallen asleep in Remus' arms. Just before Remus himself fell asleep, he tightened his arms protectively around her, and silently promised both himself and Michelle that he would never let anything hurt her again.

When Madame Pomfrey returned to check on Michelle later that night, she smiled at the sight that met her eyes, knowing that the girl was indeed in good hands.


	12. The Marauders and the girls find out

Chapter Eleven

"Where could she be?" Lily asked while she paced the common room floor. She, Jennifer and Grace had been waiting there for Michelle to come back from the library, and it was now nearly midnight with no sign of her. They were beginning to get worried. "I mean, what could they possibly be doing?"

"Who knows?" Grace said worriedly. "Maybe we should go look for her."

Just as they were about to leave, James, Sirius and Peter came downstairs. They looked a bit worried as well when they noticed that Remus and Michelle hadn't returned yet. "Hey girls," Sirius said. "You haven't seen Remus, have you?"

"No, and Michelle's gone, too." Jennifer said as the boys joined them in front of the fire.

"And we still don't know who she was supposed to meet!" Grace said with a slight pout.

Peter frowned slightly and said, "Isn't it obvious? She was meeting Remus."

The girls grinned at each other, and Lily shouted gleefully, "I knew it! I knew he liked her!"

"But where are they?" Jennifer asked for the millionth time. "They can't be out taking a walk or anything, it's freezing out there!"

Suddenly, something seemed to occur to Peter, and without thinking, he said, "Hey guys, why don't we just check the map?"

Peter paled instantly as he realized his mistake. "What map?" Grace asked, puzzled. Lily and Jennifer looked confused as well.

James and Sirius glared at Peter as he tried in vain to cover his mistake, saying, "Oh, um, nothing, I, um, I mean I-."

James sighed in resignation as he saw the suspicious looks the girls were giving them. "He means the Marauders' Map – it's something we made to help us with pranks."

"I see," Lily said. She did not look very impressed. "And how could this map help us find Remus and Michelle?"

"Simple," Sirius said, as James went to get it. "The map shows the location of everyone in the castle – and on the castle grounds. Unless Remus and Michelle have left Hogwarts altogether, the map will tell us where they are."

As Sirius finished his explanation, James returned with the map. He set it on the table, but before opening it, he turned to Lily and the others. "Now, before I open the map, you girls have got to swear that you won't turn us in to McGonagall. This map is the secret to our success as pranksters, and we would prefer that it remained a secret," James said seriously.

Lily frowned at them. "How do we know this isn't something dangerous?"

James looked offended. Sirius just shrugged, saying, "Remus helped us make it. In fact, it was his idea. And you know he doesn't let us do anything too dangerous."

"Right," Jennifer said skeptically. "So how do you open this thing? It just looks like a regular piece of parchment to me."

"Ah, but that is the beauty of it, my dear," Sirius said grandly gesturing at the map. "But before we reveal our secret, like Prongs said, you girls must swear not to turn us in and not to tell any other students about this."

The girls did so, and James pulled out his wand, tapping the edge of the map with it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said. At these words the map appeared. Now the girls really did look impressed. Clearly, the Marauders had put an awful lot of work and research into this little piece of parchment.

"Wow," Grace breathed. "You guys made this on your own?" They nodded proudly. This map was their pride and joy.

"We finished it last year," Sirius said. "Took us forever to perfect it, but it was definitely worth the work."

Peter bent over the map, looking for their friends' names. He gasped when he found them. "Uh, guys?" he said, getting their attention.

"What is it, Peter?" Lily asked in concern, noting his now somewhat pale face.

"I found Michelle and Remus. They're in the hospital wing." Peter said.

"What? Why would they be in there?" Grace asked in concern.

"Let's find out," James said as he picked up the map. They all nodded and left the common room quietly. The girls didn't even bother to protest sneaking out, because they were so worried about what could have happened to their friends.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, they were surprised at what they found there. Remus and Michelle were sleeping peacefully, Remus' arms wrapped around her. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow," Lily whispered, not wanting to wake them up. The others nodded, but just as they were getting ready to leave, Remus stirred, and seeing them, he asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jennifer stepped forward hesitantly saying, "We got worried when you guys didn't come back. So, we came to look for you."

"I see. And you naturally assumed we'd be in the Hospital Wing?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"Actually, we used the map," Sirius said. "Yeah, we told them. They promised not to tell anyone else." He said, seeing Remus' look of surprise.

"What happened to Michelle?" Lily asked, voicing all their thoughts.

At this, Remus looked both angry and sad. He told them, "Malfoy and some of his friends followed her to the library; they got there before I did. When I got there, I found Andrew Cooke and Rudolphus Lestrange standing guard outside. I told them they'd better get back to their common room, but then I heard someone calling for help from inside the library. So, I hexed them and went to see what was happening. I found Malfoy trying to rape Michelle," Remus finished bitterly.

"My God," James breathed. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Yeah," Remus said. "Madame Pomfrey said that all of her physical injuries will be better in no time. But she's going to need all the support we can give her if she's going to really be able to recover."

He glanced at the others, silently asking them to leave so that they wouldn't disturb Michelle. They nodded and turned to leave, telling him they'd be back in the morning. "Thanks, guys." He muttered as they left.

Michelle spent the next few days in the Hospital Wing, and Remus hardly left her side. The others came to visit as well, bringing her books and food, but Remus was almost always there. Finally, she was allowed to leave on Monday.

"Come on, Michelle. It'll be fine, I'll be with you and so will the others," Remus said. Michelle was dressed in her uniform, and ready to go to breakfast, but she wasn't moving. "Besides, Malfoy and Andrew won't be there. Dumbledore had them expelled, remember?"

She nodded, but just as they were about to leave the Hospital Wing, Professor Dumbledore entered the room. He looked uncharacteristically upset. "Is something wrong, sir?" Michelle asked, noting his concern.

"I am afraid so, Miss Cooke," Dumbledore said. "You are aware that I had Mr. Malfoy and his friends expelled for their treatment of you?"

"Yes, sir," Michelle said, nodding warily.

Dumbledore sighed. "It seems that I have been overruled on this. The school governors have overturned their expulsions. I am afraid, my dear, that they have already returned to school."

Remus stepped forward indignantly, taking Michelle's hand in his. "Sir, I don't understand. They should have been arrested."

"They should have been," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately, it seems their families chose to interfere on their behalves. They convinced the Ministry that there is not enough proof to arrest them. However, should Mr. Malfoy or any of his friends approach you without your permission again, they will most definitely be expelled." Professor Dumbledore did not look at all happy about the situation.

"I see," Michelle said. She'd gone completely pale while Professor Dumbledore spoke. Remus put his arm around her.

"The other teachers will be watching Mr. Malfoy and the others to ensure that he does not harass you or any other students," Dumbledore said. He turned to leave. "I am sorry, Miss Cooke, but unless something else happens, there is nothing else that I can do."

Remus looked at Michelle as she began to shake slightly. "Shelly, listen. It is going to be fine. I won't let you get hurt, all right? And neither will the others."

Michelle nodded, and they walked down to breakfast.

As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, however, Michelle froze once again. "Remus, I can't. I'm not ready to face them again," she said, before trying to turn around and go back, but Remus caught her.

"Yes, you can. You've got to face them sometime, and you know it. Just ignore them, okay? And don't forget that I'll be right here with you the whole time." Remus said, pulling her back to the Great Hall.

Michelle felt as if everyone's eyes were on her and Remus as they entered the hall; of course, that could have been because they were the late, and Remus was never late. She shivered as she felt the stares of the Slytherins on her, and felt Remus tighten his hold on her shoulders. Their friends welcomed them as they took seats at the Gryffindor table.

Lily smiled as they approached. "Hey guys, how are you?" This was directed at Michelle.

"I've been better," Michelle said, "But I'm glad I've got you guys, or else I probably would have locked myself up in the Hospital Wing."

The others nodded sympathetically as they ate. James growled as he saw that Malfoy was currently sitting at the Slytherin table, eating. "I can't believe Dumbledore didn't expel those assholes," he said, glaring daggers at Malfoy and his friends.

"He tried," Remus said with a disgruntled sigh. "He said this morning that the school governors overruled him. Apparently, their families were able to keep them out of Azkaban and in school by using their so-called influence."

"It's disgusting," Jennifer said. "It's just ridiculous. How could those idiots let them stay? How could their families stand up for them?" The others agreed, but they, with the exception of Remus, were also thinking, _'How could her own brother just let it happen?'_ Remus had not told the others what Michelle's father and brother had done to her. He knew she didn't want anyone to know.

Michelle sighed. "Look, guys, can we just not talk about it? I just want to move on."

The others nodded, and they gathered their things to go to their first class – Potions. Suddenly, Lily paused. "What is it?" Grace asked her.

"I just thought of something. Michelle, do you have a new Potions partner?" Lily asked in concern.

Michelle went pale and said, "I hope so."

Remus just looked at her as they made their way to the dungeons. "I don't care what Abinger says, you are _not _partnering Malfoy – or any of his friends anymore."


	13. Confrontations with Danielle

Chapter Twelve

As Michelle and the others entered the dungeons, they noticed that there was already a line of students waiting outside the Potions classroom. They stood in line talking for a few minutes until Danielle, who was not even in that class walked up to them. She spoke directly to Remus, pointedly ignoring Michelle, whose hand he was holding. "Remus, darling, I've noticed that you've been avoiding me lately. Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Remus and the others just stared at her in disbelief. Finally, Remus said to her, "You really are thick, aren't you? Danielle, I haven't been avoiding you, I just _don't like you._"

If Danielle was bothered by this statement, or if she even heard it, she certainly didn't show it. In fact, her only reaction was to smile in what she clearly thought was a seductive manner, and run her hand up and down his arm, saying, "Oh come on, Remy, I know you're just playing hard to get."

"You're exactly right, Danielle. I really am completely in love with you, and I'm just using Michelle to make you jealous," Remus said sarcastically. "Why don't you just get a life? If you think following me to class like this is going to make me like you, you're wrong. It just makes you look desperate and obsessed; not remotely attractive."

Before Danielle could respond, Professor Abinger arrived and everyone entered the class. "Danielle's a very touchy feely sort of person, isn't she?" Michelle said to Lily, as she took a seat just behind her.

"If by touchy feely you mean to say that she's a slut who's obsessed with your boyfriend, then yes, she is." Lily said as Abinger moved up to the front of the class and began writing instructions for the day's assignment on the board. "I assume you and Remus _are _together now, aren't you?"

"I think so, I mean, we never really did discuss that," Michelle said as she began to set up her cauldron.

The Professor turned around then, and noticed that Michelle wasn't sitting in her usual seat, near the front of the room. "Miss Cooke, did I give you permission to move?" She asked sternly.

"No, Professor," Michelle warily answered. "I just assumed that I could sit somewhere else, because I'm not partnering Mr. Malfoy anymore."

"And who told you that you weren't going to be Mr. Malfoy's partner?" Professor Abinger sneered. "I certainly don't recall making such a statement."

"Professor Dumbledore told me that, Miss." Michelle said, stubbornly remaining in her seat.

"Well, this isn't Professor Dumbledore's class, now is it?" Abinger said, her expression clearly showing how much she enjoyed tormenting the Gryffindors – especially Remus' friends.

Michelle sighed. "No, Professor Abinger, this isn't Professor Dumbledore's class, but-"

"Good. I didn't think it was." Professor Abinger interrupted. "Now, you will take your seat next to Mr. Malfoy so that we may get on with the lesson, Miss Cooke."

Michelle, however, stayed where she was. Remus stood up yelling, "Professor! Do you know what he tried to do to her? Professor Dumbledore said they were supposed to have as little contact with each other as possible!"

Professor Abinger turned on him, snarling, "Detention, Lupin, and I don't want to hear such disrespect from you or any of your little friends again! And as for Mr. Malfoy's _alleged_ actions, I find it hard to believe that the school's governors would have allowed him to continue attending Hogwarts if he were indeed a criminal. Therefore, Miss Cooke, you will return to your seat beside Mr. Malfoy, or else you may leave my class immediately. You, _Mr. Lupin_," she said with intense dislike, "will take your seat immediately if you do not want to make it a week's worth of detentions."

By this time, the entire class was staring at the three of them, waiting to see what would happen next. What did happen surprised everyone. Rather than sit and work with Malfoy, Michelle chose to silently pack up her things and leave the class, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Michelle was wondering the halls, and had just decided to inform Professor Dumbledore of what had happened in Potions, when she felt a hand reach out and grab her shoulder, roughly turning her around. She screamed instinctively, afraid that it was either her brother or Malfoy, but it turned out to be Danielle. The blonde smirked patronizingly at her, saying, "Afraid of little old me, are we, Cooke? Why, I never thought Remus would be interested in such a pathetic little coward."

"I'm hardly afraid of you, White. You just surprised me," Michelle retorted. "And as for who Remus fancies, you obviously don't know him very well if you think he'd be interested in a bitch in heat like you. Besides, shouldn't you be in class now?"

Danielle's expression turned decidedly sour. "You know, I would have thought that your little experience with Lucius would have taught you to respect your betters," She said looking down her nose at the slightly shorter redhead. "But I can see that I'll have to teach you a lesson myself. Maybe then you'll get your ugly little claws out of Remus."

"Danielle, the dirt under my feet scares me more than you do, so don't think you can threaten me into leaving Remus," Michelle said as she turned her back on Danielle and continued her walk to the Headmaster's Office.

"You're going to regret that you ever met me, Cooke!" Danielle yelled after her.

Michelle turned back to face her for a moment, saying "I _already_ regret meeting you, White." Turning back as if Danielle meant nothing to her – which was true – Michelle finally continued her search for Professor Dumbledore.

When Potions ended, James, Sirius, Peter and the other girls all went to lunch, while Remus went to find Michelle, telling the others he'd meet them in the Great Hall. He knew she wouldn't be there yet, because he suspected that Michelle had gone to talk with Professor Dumbledore. Therefore, he made his way to the Headmaster's Office, hoping to find her there.

Just as Remus reached the stone gargoyle that led to Professor Dumbledore's office, it opened and he had a fleeting glimpse of the spiral staircase behind it before Michelle stepped out, and it closed behind her. Smiling when she saw Remus approaching, she walked up to him and asked, "Looking for me?" before reaching up to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Yes," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked back down to the Great Hall. "Did you tell Dumbledore what happened in Potions with Abinger?"

"Of course, and he said that he'd have a talk with her, and that I certainly don't have to work with Malfoy," Michelle said as they took a short cut through a portrait of a couple of Catholic Nuns playing poker. "So what did Abinger say after I walked out of class?"

Remus smiled and said, "Well, you've got a detention right along with me. I'm surprised she didn't make it worse, though. I think she must have been in shock that a student actually walked out of class. Usually, James, Sirius, and I are the only ones who don't act as though we're terrified of her."

"Why on earth would anyone be afraid of Abinger? She's nothing more than an overgrown old bat," Michelle said as they reached the Great Hall.

As they took the seats the others had saved for them, James noticed something odd about his friends. "So, are you two ever going to tell us what's going on between you?" He asked while everyone ate.

Remus and Michelle glanced at each other before turning to James. "What are you talking about, Prongs?" Remus asked. "There's nothing going on between us, is there Michelle?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we'd know if there was," Michelle said, trying not to laugh at everyone else's expressions as James and the others sighed in exasperation.

"Well, Danielle certainly seems to think there's something going on with you guys," Grace said, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Remus glanced over at Danielle, and saw that she was glaring daggers at Michelle.

"What's that girl's problem?" Lily asked in disgust.

"She just can't stand it when she doesn't get what she wants," Jennifer said as she drank some pumpkin juice.

"She also seems to think I haven't been 'respecting my betters'," Michelle said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh, nothing. She decided to confront me about our relationship after I left Potions," Michelle said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "She said she didn't know what you see in me, and I called her a bitch in heat. That's about it, really."

The others laughed as they left to go to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Remus had to admit he wasn't really looking forward to this class – they had it with the Ravenclaws. He just knew that Danielle would do something to make class difficult for Michelle.

As they approached the space where Professor Kettleburn held his class on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Remus saw Danielle glare at Michelle once again before turning and whispering something to her friend Rachel. Remus put his arm around Michelle as they joined the other Gryffindors who were already there, waiting for class to begin.

"Now class," Professor Kettleburn began as he moved to face everyone, "today I've got a rather dangerous assignment for you. It seems there is a sick baby unicorn lost somewhere in the forest, and I'll need you to help me look for it. I'm going to split you up into teams of four before you go into the forest. Just remember, if you get lost or in trouble, I want you to send up red sparks and I'll come and find you."

"Wow, this sounds kind of dangerous," Grace said to Michelle as Kettleburn began to split people into groups.

"I guess it's a good thing it isn't a fully grown unicorn – otherwise the guys wouldn't be much help, would they?" Jennifer said, glancing over at Sirius, who was too busy talking to James to notice.

Lily sighed. "Jen, if you like Black, why don't you just say so? It's not like you've got anything to lose," she said as Kettleburn indicated that she, Michelle, and two Ravenclaw boys named Robert McKinnon and Michael Jackson would be working together.

"I don't _like Black_, Lily." Jennifer said as she joined Grace, Remus, and Peter.

"Oh damn, Padfoot, we've been stuck with the – what did Michelle call her?" James said to Sirius as Danielle and her friend Rachel were told to work with them.

"A bitch in heat, I think. At least she's not with Remus, she'd probably spend the whole class trying to molest him." Sirius said disdainfully as the two Ravenclaws joined them.

"True. Still, couldn't Kettleburn have stuck her with some other poor blokes? Why do we have to suffer?" James whined, as they went into the forest.


	14. The Forbidden Forest: Part 1

Chapter Thirteen

As Remus' group made their way into the forest, he couldn't help but be somewhat relieved that Kettleburn hadn't forced him to work with Danielle. However, he knew she had to be planning to do something to Michelle; he could tell by the way Danielle had glared at her all through lunch. He hoped that James and Sirius would be able to stop whatever she had planned, but he couldn't help feeling that something bad was about to happen.

After about three hours of searching for the wounded unicorn, Lily and Michelle were ready to call it quits. Unfortunately, as Michael and Robert kept reminding them, no one had sent up the green flare as they had been instructed to do if they found the unicorn, meaning that they had to continue looking. However, the search was becoming increasingly difficult as it was beginning to get dark, and none of them knew their way around the forest. Michelle and Lily were quite sure that they were completely lost, and Lily suggested sending up the red flare for Professor Kettleburn to come and get them.

"I don't really think that's necessary," Robert said, pushing his long shoulder-length brown hair out of his eyes. "We should just keep on looking."

Michelle and Lily sighed in exasperation, but kept on walking.

After a while, Michael, who'd been walking a little ahead of them, paused, looking at something in the trees, just off the path. By this time, they had wondered into the heart of the forest, where the trees were so thick that it was difficult to tell if it was even still daylight outside. It could have been the middle of the night for all they knew. "What is it?" Robert asked, joining his friend.

"I thought I saw something moving," Michael said. "Might have been my imagination, though."

"It could have been the unicorn," Robert said. "Maybe we should check it out."

"I don't think so," Lily said, as the two boys made to go investigate. "Professor Kettleburn said to stay on the path."

"Professor Kettleburn isn't here, though is he?" Michael said as he stepped off the path. "I want to see what's in there."

Before Michael had gone five steps, however, they heard loud thrashing sounds coming from all around them, followed the sound of many hooves. Seconds later, they were surrounded by ten or eleven Centaurs, all of them armed with bows and arrows, and each of them aiming at the one of the four teenagers.

Then one Centaur with a gleaming chestnut coat stepped forward, still aiming his weapon lethally. "Who are you, and why have you trespassed into our forest?" He asked roughly.

Michelle stepped forward, speaking somewhat timidly. "We're students at the school. We were sent into the forest to search for an injured unicorn."

At this, another Centaur with black hair walked up, thrashing his hooves angrily. "A likely story! The unicorn is nowhere near our part of the forest! They are intruders, Ronan, and we should kill them now!" He said to the first Centaur, Ronan. Many of the others seemed to agree with this sentiment.

"Um, look," Lily said, going pale in the face of the face of the Centaurs' rage. "We didn't mean any harm. We'll just, um, leave n-now." Michelle nodded in agreement, and the two of them began backing away.

Michael and Robert, apparently not agreeing with this, stayed where they were with defiant expressions on their faces. Michael now stepped forward, pulling out his wand. "You can't do anything to us! Part-humans aren't allowed to attack wizards; the Ministry will come and take you away!" He said indignantly.

"Um, Michael, I don't think that was-" Michelle began, as she reached for her own wand, and she and Lily continued to back away from the now even more enraged Centaurs. However she stumbled over a protruding tree root, and fell flat on her back, hitting the ground so hard that her left ankle gave a loud cracking noise, and she dropped her wand in pain, sure that the ankle was broken.

The black haired Centaur roared angrily, along with all of his compatriots. "Part-humans! We are not anything like you, _human_, and we will not tolerate such insolence from lesser beings!" At that, some of the others moved menacingly toward Michael and Robert, who still hadn't moved. Robert seemed to take this as a sign that they were going to attack, and he aimed his wand, stunning the Centaur closest to him.

This was a very bad mistake. The Centaurs, now angrier than ever before, attacked, shooting arrows at the four students. Michael and Robert dodged the arrows being sent their way, and ran away from the Centaurs as fast as they could without looking back. The Centaurs went after them, for the moment having forgotten about the girls, but although they were much faster than the boys, they were hindered by the thick underbrush in the forest, and soon lost sight of the wizards.

While the Centaurs were distracted with chasing Michael and Robert, Lily ran over to where Michelle was still lying on the ground, clutching her foot. "Are you alright?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No, I think my ankle's broken," Michelle said, grimacing in pain.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here before they come back," Lily said, grabbing Michelle's hand and pulling her to her feet. Michelle gasped in pain, but managed to stay on her feet by leaning on Lily.

They began making their way towards what they thought was the outer edge of the forest, Lily practically dragging Michelle. After what seemed like hours, Michelle couldn't take it any more. "Lily, stop. My foot's killing me, I can't walk anymore." Michelle gasped out.

Lily turned to look at her friend, and saw that Michelle's face looked almost ghostly white in the dim moonlight that was filtering through the roof of the forest. "All right, let's take a break." She said as she deposited Michelle on the ground as gently as she could. Lily finally realized that she could probably cast a simple healing charm she'd learned from Madame Pomfrey, and Michelle would be much better. She began searching for her wand, but couldn't find it. "Oh no," she muttered in distress.

"What is it, now?" Michelle asked, worried.

"I can't find my wand; it must have gotten lost during the fight with the Centaurs," Lily said as she frantically continued to search for her wand.

Michelle began looking for her own wand, but she couldn't find it either. "I can't find mine either," she said fearfully.

Both girls suddenly froze as they heard a low growling coming from somewhere just behind them.

"What could have happened to them?" James said for about the tenth time, as he and Remus paced the common room floor. After nearly three hours of searching, he and Sirius had finally managed to locate the injured unicorn, Professor Kettleburn had come to find them as soon as they'd sent up the green flare, and he'd taken care of the unicorn after sending his students back to the castle. Most of the other groups had seen the flare, and had left the forest as well so that by the time they'd made it out of the forest, almost everyone else was already there. Lily and Michelle's group still hadn't come back, and after an hour of waiting for them, Kettleburn had sent the others back to the school, and had gone to look for them himself.

"I don't know, but guys, they're both talented witches. They can take care of themselves," Sirius offered, although the expression on his face showed that he was almost as worried as James and Remus were.

"Look, why don't we go to dinner? Maybe we'll be able to catch Professor Dumbledore and see if he knows what's happened," Jennifer suggested, if only to give them something to do, not because she was really hungry.

The others nodded, and they silently made their way down to the Great Hall, each consumed with worry for their friends.

Most of the other students they passed in the corridors simply gave their group sympathetic looks; it was as if they knew that something terrible had happened to Michelle and Lily. This did nothing to improve their collective mood.

As they entered the Great Hall, Remus noticed that it seemed to be much quieter than was normal. The Gryffindor table in particular was especially subdued, as everyone was worried about their housemates. They sat silently at the table, avoiding the eyes of everyone around them, and began to eat. Jennifer noted that several of the teachers, including Professors McGonagall and Kettleburn were missing from the staff table. She supposed they must have gone out to search for Lily and Michelle.

After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. "May I have everyone's attention? Good, now I've got some rather bad news, though I'm sure everyone has heard about it by now. A few hours ago, two of our students, Lily Evans and Michelle Cooke, went missing in the Forbidden Forest while doing work for one of their classes. They are still missing, though we are doing everything we can to find them. I would like to ask you not to get involved in the search; we don't need any more students getting lost in the forest," Dumbledore said, and for a moment, he seemed to be staring right at James and Remus, who'd been planning to go after them. "Everyone will return to their dormitories after dinner, and you will remain there until tomorrow. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat down, looking immensely worried as he continued to eat.

Suddenly, a couple of people sitting at the Ravenclaw table caught Grace's attention. "Hey guys, weren't Michelle and Lily working with Michael Jackson and Robert McKinnon?"

"Yeah, why?" Jennifer said as she looked up from her plate.

"Because there they are," Grace said, pointing them out to the others. Michael and Robert had apparently made it back safely, and were currently sitting next to Danielle and Rachel, chatting. Grace noticed that Danielle seemed to be twirling something between her fingers, and was looking quite pleased with herself. With a start, Grace realized what it was Danielle was holding.

"Uh, Jennifer, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Lily's wand Danielle's got?" Grace asked, worried.

"Yeah, it is," Jennifer said, scrutinizing Danielle closely. "But how could she get a hold of Lily's wand?"

The others looked puzzled, and frightened. Being lost in the Forbidden Forest was bad enough, but not having your wand was much, much worse.

Lily and Michelle scrambled behind the nearest tree, Lily practically dragging Michelle, as the growling became louder, and closer. "What is it?" Lily whispered fearfully. Michelle didn't even want to know. She desperately wished she hadn't lost her wand. She felt almost naked without it, and now they were unarmed against an unknown creature that seemed to be stalking them.

"We've got to get out of here," she whispered to Lily.

"How?" Lily breathed. "There's no way you'll be able to run, and I'm not leaving you."

Michelle knew she was right, and was greatly comforted by the fact that Lily wasn't going to leave her here alone. She looked up at the tree they were hiding behind. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Maybe we could climb up this tree. If we can get high enough, the creature might just give up. I'll just have to deal with the pain," she said, and Lily agreed.

Giving Michelle a hand up, Lily watched as Michelle struggled to get high enough so that Lily would have room to start climbing. As she reached for a good branch to pull herself up with, Lily heard the growling once more, only much closer this time. The creature, or whatever it was, seemed to be just on the other side of the giant tree. "Hurry!" Michelle cried to Lily, as they heard the beast moving closer to their side of the tree. Not stopping to think, Lily hauled herself up into the tree as Michelle reached down to give her a hand.

Just as Lily made it into the tree and they both began to climb higher, they creature leapt at the spot where she'd been standing seconds before. "My God," Michelle breathed as they took in the gigantic skeletal body of the creature beneath them, with its many eyes, huge legs, and pincers that were capable of ripping them to pieces. "It's an Acromantula." They climbed faster, as the giant spider began to search for a way to get at its prey.


	15. The Forbidden Forest: Part 2

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really enjoy reading them!

Chapter Fourteen

"I can't take this," Remus said, as he paced the common room floor once again. Professor Dumbledore had led them back to Gryffindor Tower, before sealing them in. The Fat Lady had been told not to open from the inside, thus keeping any of the Gryffindors from going in search of their friends. Remus and James were especially unhappy with this development.

As Remus continued his pacing, an idea suddenly seemed to occur to him, and he bolted up the stairs to their dormitory without saying a word to anyone. "That was odd," Sirius said, looking at the space his friend had been standing in a moment before. Then he, James and Peter went up the stairs after Remus, to see what he was up to. They were even more confused to find him frantically searching his trunk for something.

"Um, Remus?" James asked hesitantly, as though he doubted his friend's sanity. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Remus let out a loud sigh of relief when he finally found what he'd been looking for. His broom. Remus walked over to the large window in their room and opened it before turning to his friends and saying, "I'm going to find them." As the others watched in shock, Remus mounted his broom and lifted off, flying right out of their dormitory window, towards the Forbidden Forest. James, Sirius, and Peter stood and stared at each other in surprise for a second before each of them jumped into action, grabbing their brooms and following their friend.

They landed a few seconds after Remus, near the spot where they'd been earlier that day, waiting for class to begin. Sirius turned to Remus, who was in the process of shrinking his broom, so that it would be easier to carry. "Remus, how exactly do you expect to find Lily and Michelle in the forest? Not that I don't think this is an absolutely wonderful idea," he added as Remus glared at him.

"Simple," Remus said as he lit his wand, and made his way into the forest, forcing the others to follow him. "I'm hoping that I'll be able to pick up their scents. After all, even in human form, my sense of smell is nearly as strong as a regular canine's is."

"And if you can't pick up their scents?" Peter asked worriedly, as he lit his own wand.

Remus sighed. "Then at least we'll have tried to find them, instead of staying shut up, safe and sound, in the common room." James and Sirius nodded their agreement with this sentiment as they walked along the dark path. After a while, Remus stopped, and took in a deep breath. Then he moved to a spot a little to the right of the path and knelt down, sniffing the ground. The others looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing, as he continued to smell seemingly random spots in the surrounding area.

Then, Remus turned to them and smiled. "I've got their scents," he said, before walking off the path, apparently following his nose quite literally. James, Sirius, and Peter looked at each other in surprise before following their friend once again.

What seemed like hours later, the other three boys found themselves following Remus at a run through the forest. At first, Remus had been walking slowly after finding Michelle and Lily's scents, because he could barely smell them, and didn't want to lose them. However, as they moved nearer to the center of the forest, the scents grew stronger, and Remus began to run, certain that they were getting closer to finding Lily and Michelle.

Soon, Remus could faintly hear voices, along with a disturbing crashing sound, and he was sure that they'd found their friends, even if they couldn't see them yet. He was also certain that they were in danger, but rather than go charging off to rescue them and risk being heard by whatever it was that was attacking them, he told the others to slow down and move as quietly as they could. He also told them to have their wands ready. They looked confused, because they couldn't hear what he could, but followed his directions nonetheless. After a few more extremely tense minutes, the voices and crashing sounds were much louder, and now they could all hear the low angry growls of the girls' attacker. They could also hear Lily and Michelle's screams, and it was all they could do not to go running after them.

Lily and Michelle had been sitting precariously in their tree for a few seconds, hoping that the Acromantula would give up on them, and go find something else to eat. They watched anxiously as the creature attempted to climb the tree in order to reach them, but fortunately, the tree's lowest branches broke, not being able to support so much weight. The Acromantula growled menacingly up at them, as if telling them that it was not intending to give up.

As the beast once again tried to climb up the tree, this time making it a little farther before losing its balance and falling back to the ground, Michelle whispered to Lily, "Let's get a little higher – that thing almost made it up here that time." Lily nodded, and they began to climb higher. However, before they could go more than a few feet, they felt the tree shake violently, and heard a loud crashing noise bellow them. They looked down and screamed in fear. The Acromantula was ramming into the tree, attempting to bring it to the ground. (A/N: In this story, Acromantulas can indeed ram into large trees without getting hurt.)

"Oh God, I wish I had my wand," Lily said, as she clung to the tree with as much strength as she could muster.

"Me too," Michelle agreed, before screaming again as the Acromantula once again rammed into the tree. Michelle had long forgotten the pain in her ankle, as they desperately held on. Suddenly, the sound of the Acromantula hitting the tree was followed by a horrible cracking sound. The tree was beginning to break.

As the tree began to shake more violently than ever, Lily began to lose her grip on her branch. As the Acromantula ran into the tree at full speed once again, Lily slipped out of the tree, hitting the ground below her with a dull thud. The beast, spotting one of its prey on the ground, growled in triumph before cornering Lily as she tried to get back into the tree. "Lily!" Michelle screamed.

Remus and the others were finally able to see what was going on, and to be honest, they were scared shitless. They watched, horrified, as the huge Acromantula rammed its gleaming body into the tree, not feeling any pain in its determination to catch its prey. They slowly approached the beast from behind, wanting to get close enough to stun it without drawing its attention. Lily and Michelle hadn't noticed them, as their focus was on their attacker.

When they saw Lily fall out of the tree, the Marauders ran forward, attempting to get to the monster before it cut get its pincers into Lily. "Stupefy!" James shouted as he ran. The spell, rather than stun the Acromantula, bounced off its shell, not even phasing it. The beast wasn't even distracted from its attack. The other Marauders began to shout spells as well, but theirs were just as effective as James had been.

"Remus!" Michelle yelled from her position above Lily, who was cowering away from the monster. "Try attacking it all at the same time! Maybe four stunners will be strong enough to bring it down."

The guys nodded, aiming their wands, and they shouted the stunning spell as one. Four streaks of red light flew from their wands, each hitting its rather large target on the Acromantula's immense shell. Michelle had been right; four spells together had done what one alone could not. The enormous beast fell to the ground with a resounding thud, without managing to get at Lily.

They all sighed in relief, and James ran up to Lily, who looked as though she was about to faint. "Are you all right?!" he asked, putting his arm around her, and pulling her into a tight embrace as she began to shake.

Remus looked up at Michelle, as she began to climb down. She jumped as she reached the last few branches, landing beside Remus with a cry of pain as she suddenly remembered that she'd broken her ankle. Remus grabbed her when she nearly fell, steadying her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm all right, except that I think I've broken my ankle," Michelle answered before glancing over at Lily, who was still being comforted by James. Sirius and Peter were standing off to the side, looking concerned for their friends, but not wanting to intrude.

"Lets get out of here before that thing wakes back up, shall we?" Sirius suggested, staring shakily at the unconscious Acromantula.

The others nodded silently, and they all made their way back out of the forest. Sirius led the way this time, his wand out and ready should they encounter anymore beasts before getting out. Remus followed just behind him, carrying Michelle so that she wouldn't injure her foot any worse. James, Lily, and Peter brought up the rear, with James guiding Lily.


	16. The Forbidden Forest: Part 3

Chapter Fifteen

The trip back through the forest was much faster than the trip into it had been. But then, this time, they weren't just wondering around; the Marauders knew where they were going. Not to mention the fact that they were trying to get as far away from the Acromantula as possible. Everything was fine, until they returned to the path. They were back in the Centaurs' territory.

As the Sirius stepped onto the path first, he was shocked to feel the tip of an arrow being shoved under his chin. Instinctively taking a step back and raising his wand, Sirius looked around and saw that he and his friends, whom he could hear emerging onto the path behind him, were surrounded by a group of very angry Centaurs. To the Marauders' surprise, the Centaurs seemed to recognize Michelle and Lily. The one whose arrow had previously been aimed at Sirius took a step forward, angrily aiming his weapon at Michelle, who was still being carried by Remus. "You! We told you to leave, and now you're leading more of you kind into our forest!" He shouted, and some of the others began to almost growl menacingly at the girls.

Remus tightened his grip on Michelle protectively, while Lily cowered slightly in James' arms. Sirius bravely moved in front of his friends, saying "We apologize for our intrusion. They didn't lead us here. They got lost earlier, and we were worried about them. These girls are our friends, and we only wanted to try and find them."

The Centaur growled angrily saying, "We told them to leave the forest! We warned them what would happen if they didn't leave, and they ignored us. Now they will pay the price for trespassing – as will you."

Lily finally seemed to recover her senses, and she stepped out of James' embrace. She moved forward, her face pale but determined. "We tried to leave, but we were attacked by an Acromantula. We told you before that we never meant to intrude. Please, just let us leave, and we won't trespass in here again."

"Let you leave?" One of the other Centaurs snorted in derision. "So you can tell the others of your kind that we let you run free in our forest? No, we can not allow you to leave."

Once again, the Centaurs aimed their weapons at the teenagers. Remus set Michelle on the ground as gently as he could before taking out his wand, and moving to confront the Centaurs. James, Sirius and Peter aimed their own wands, and the four of them almost subconsciously formed a circle around Lily and Michelle.

"Guys, wait!" Michelle whispered from where she was now leaning against Lily. "You don't want to curse them, that'll only make them angrier!"

Lily nodded saying, "That's what Michael and Robert did, and they nearly got killed because of it."

"So what are we supposed to do!" James asked, still holding his wand steady.

The first Centaur moved closer to their group, aiming his arrow at James' chest, and said, "Die."

They expected the Centaurs to attack immediately, but it was as if everything was completely frozen. The students stood in silence, and fear, waiting for the blow to fall. But then, Remus heard something moving in the trees, and he wondered if the Centaurs could hear it as well. He cocked his head to the side, listening intently and sniffing the air around them, trying to figure out what sort of creature could keep the Centaurs from attacking them. All Remus could hear was the constant snapping of branches as whatever it was came closer.

He glanced over at James and Sirius, and judging by the looks on their faces, they could hear it now too. Suddenly, Remus detected a horribly familiar scent on the air. Ignoring the Centaurs, he turned to the others and said, remarkably calmly, "Its back."

No one needed to ask what he was talking about. Now they could definitely all hear the familiar low growling coming from the trees. It seemed their friend the Acromantula had woken up, and was once again stalking its prey.

As one, the Centaurs turned their attentions towards the new threat. Immediately, they all shot arrow after arrow at the creature. The only effect this had was to further irritate the Acromantula, and it began to attack the Centaur closest to it, tearing him to pieces. Taking advantage of the Acromantula's distraction, the Marauders glanced at each other in silent communication before once again aiming their wands at the creature and stunning it.

As the Centaurs had apparently forgotten about their presence in the little clearing, the students took this opportunity to leave. Remus turned back to where Lily was supporting Michelle, whispering to the others, "I think we'd better get the hell out of here, before they remember to be pissed at us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Remus picked Michelle back up, continuing on the path as they had been before.

What seemed like hours later, the trees finally began to thin, allowing a little moonlight to creep through and light their way. As they continued along the path towards the edge of the forest, Remus began to hear voices just ahead of them, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. At first, he thought it must have been teachers taking part in a search for Lily and Michelle – as for as he knew, no one knew that he and the other Marauders had gone to look for the girls. He motioned for the others to be quiet, in case he was wrong.

Once again placing Michelle on the ground as quietly as possible, Remus crept closer to the voices, trying to hear what they were saying. Finally, Remus found a spot where he could listen in without being seen. The voices were coming closer, and Remus was able to see who they belonged to. He was surprised to see Danielle, along with her Ravenclaw friends, Robert and Michael. They seemed to be expecting someone else.

"I know, Danielle, but really, we did our best. We didn't expect to encounter the Centaurs so soon," Robert was saying, as they paused on the path.

Danielle sighed in exasperation. "Maybe so, but you know He's not going be happy with you. You weren't supposed to lose them like that."

"Yeah, but He's not here yet, is He? So, we'll just have to find them before He arrives, it's no big deal." Michael said, trying to sound as if he really believed what he was telling the others.

Remus was confused. He knew they were talking about Lily and Michelle, but who was this other guy they kept referring to? And what could he want with the girls? Remus stayed as still as he could, wanting to find out more.

Danielle looked skeptical as she said, "And just _how_ are we going to find those little bitches? Do you really want a repeat of your experience with the Centaurs? Besides, there's no time to go looking for Cooke and Evans, He'll be here soon."

As soon as those words left Danielle's mouth, there was a blinding flash of white light. The three Ravenclaws, along with the still unseen Remus, were momentarily blinded, but as his sight cleared, Remus could see that whoever Danielle was expecting had arrived. The three Ravenclaws were now facing five or six wizards in fear, but not surprise. The new arrivals were all wearing strangely familiar hooded black robes, and though Remus could not see their faces in the dim light, he could tell that they were wearing masks.

The hooded wizards approached the three teens, surrounding them in a perfect circle. Their circle complete, one of the hooded figures, the one who was apparently the leader stepped forward. "You have failed me," he said in a high, cold voice that sent chills down Remus' spine.

Danielle and her friends fell to their knees before this wizard, trying to appease him. "Master, please, there were-"

"Silence!" the hooded figure said angrily. "I do not want to hear your excuses! You were told to bring me the Cooke and Evans girls! They are not here, therefore, you have failed! I should have let Lucius go on with his plan; at least he is capable of following simple directions." The wizard raised his wand, aiming it at Danielle. "You will all pay for your incompetence! _Crucio_!"

The three students began screaming in pain, and suddenly, Remus realized just why the robes on these wizards looked so familiar. He had seen them before. With a thrill of terror, Remus realized that these people were Death Eaters. Danielle, Robert, and Michael were Death Eaters, and they were being tortured by Lord Voldemort.

Taking advantage of the noise, Remus soundlessly made his way back to his friends. It seemed that they had heard the screams, but nothing else. Not bothering to explain, Remus picked Michelle up once more, and whispered to the others, "We've got to get the hell out of here. But we can't go that way, and we've got to be as quiet as possible. And keep your wands out."

Pulling his wand back out of the pocket he'd placed it in, James asked Remus in confusion, "Remus, what's going on? Who was that screaming?"

Leading the way out of the forest in a different direction, Remus whispered back to him, "It was Danielle and those friends of hers, Robert and Michael. They're Death Eaters. Apparently they were supposed to bring you girls to Voldemort, but they failed. They were meeting Voldemort and his other lackeys here in the forest. Let's just say, he wasn't very thrilled with them."

"Shouldn't we try and help them?" Michelle asked, though she didn't sound very enthusiastic about the idea.

"How? There are six Death Eaters, not counting Voldemort himself, plus I don't really think Danielle and her friends would be too happy to see us." Remus said as they hurried through the forest as quietly as they could. "Besides," he began as he stepped over a particularly large tree root, "didn't you hear what I said? Michelle, Voldemort's after you and Lily."

"Yeah," Sirius said as he paused a moment to listen to something he'd heard in the woods. "And going back there would be as good as handing you girls over to Voldemort. Not to mention, we'd practically be begging him to kill us. And I'm not very keen on having either of those happen."

Suddenly, they froze as they heard a hauntingly sinister voice from just ahead of them, "Well, then, you should learn to be more quiet, shouldn't you?"

Michelle and Remus both sucked in their breaths as they recognized the voice. The Death Eater stepped out from behind a tree, pointing his wand directly at Michelle, who looked as if she might faint. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Michelle? You know, my Lord will be pleased with me for finding you and the other girl. And for bringing him a nice bunch of playthings," he said, indicating the Marauders. "And Remus?" The man said, recognizing the werewolf. He and Michelle remained quiet, but it was clear from the expressions on their faces that they knew who this man was.

The others looked at their friends in confusion. How did they know a Death Eater? The man began talking again, as he removed his mask, revealing startlingly familiar icy blue eyes, and short red hair.

"My master will be pleased indeed," he said, sounding as if he'd won some sort of award. "He might even find a use for you as well, Werewolf, once he finds out what you are."

Suddenly, Remus seemed to come to life as he said viciously, "I'll never work for Voldemort!"

The man's face lost his evilly elated expression as he sneered at the younger wizard, "You'll do whatever he wants, Werewolf, if you know what's good for you. And I'd suggest that you learn some respect. He doesn't tolerate back talk from his servants."

"We are not his servants," Michelle said angrily, "and we never will be. Now leave us the hell alone."

"Such language," the man said condescendingly, as he moved toward her and Remus. "I thought I taught you better than that, my dear Michelle." Before Michelle could respond, he raised his wand, and something indistinguishable but bright green shot out of its tip. Evidently, this was some sort of flair, as seconds later, more Death Eaters had converged on their location, along with Lord Voldemort himself.

"Very good, David," he said, looking around at the students who'd been captured. "You've found the little runts. If they'd returned to the school, our plans could have been ruined. You shall be rewarded."

"Thank you, Master," the man, David, said as he bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "It is an honor to serve you, my Lord."

"Yes," Voldemort said, sounding pleased. "I may even allow you to play with your daughter before we use her and her friend."

Sirius stepped forward then, sounding much braver than he actually felt as he snarled, "You'll have to take all of us if you want to get Michelle and Lily!"

This only caused Voldemort to laugh cruelly, saying, "My dear boy, did you think we would just let you and your little friends go? No, we're going to have to kill you as well."

Suddenly, another, incredibly fat Death Eater stepped forward and bowed low, saying, "My Lord, may I speak?"

Voldemort turned to the man, curiously, and sneered, "You may speak, Goyle, if you've got something worth hearing."

Still bowing, the man said, "Yes Master. I only wanted to point out the fact that that boy is a Black. That family is known for its power. Perhaps we could use him, as well? He could join us, and be a powerful asset."

Voldemort looked please with this information and nodded, telling Goyle, "Very good, Goyle. That is indeed useful. Perhaps I will allow you to have a little 'fun' with the other girl, as a reward."

Goyle glanced at Lily, and seemed to be very excited by this prospect. Lily shuddered in fear, wondering what Voldemort could possibly want with her and Michelle.

Not wanting to be outdone with useful information, David stepped forward eagerly. "My Lord, you should know that this boy here is a werewolf." He said, indicating Remus.

Voldemort was looking happier by the moment. "Well, it seems that all of you could serve some purpose within my ranks. Join me, as some of your classmates have already wisely done, and I shall spare you lives. Attempt to deny me, and you will die."

"We'd never join you!" Sirius said angrily. "We won't reduce ourselves to being slaves for some snake-eyed tyrant with delusions of grandeur!" His friends nodded resolutely, and prepared themselves to fight.

Voldemort's cruel smile immediately turned into a vicious sneer, as his Death Eaters hissed in anger that someone had dared to defy their master. "You will learn to respect me, Black, and you will learn fast." Then, without warning, he aimed his wand at Lily and shouted, "_Crucio!_"

Lily fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Her friends watched in horror as she writhed on the forest floor, trying but failing to smother her screams of pain. She felt as though she was being stabbed by a thousand knives at once, and was wondering vaguely how long it would take her to go insane when the curse was lifted. Lily was helped unsteadily to her feet by James and Peter, who both looked paler than death.

"You see? You can not fight me. Soon, you will all know how truly powerful I am," Voldemort said, sneering at them.

"Oh yes," Michelle said, more bravely than she felt. "Attacking a bunch of students, two of whom are unarmed, really must make you feel so powerful. I mean, we're such a threat to you right now, aren't we?" Really, Michelle and her friends were just trying to keep Voldemort distracted, keep him from doing whatever it was he'd planned to do, hoping that some of the teachers would come to their rescue. They knew they'd never be able to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters on their own, though they would certainly try their best if it came to that.

It didn't. Just as Voldemort had raised his wand to attack Michelle, a blinding streak of light flashed from the trees and hit him straight in the chest. The spell didn't seem to have much effect, but it did serve to turn Voldemort's attention away from his prisoners. Looking in the direction the light had come from, Michelle saw many more spells flash out and hit the Death Eaters, bringing them down.

Voldemort watched in shock and anger as Dumbledore stepped out of the trees, followed by Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Cartwright, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The students were relieved – with Dumbledore there, they knew they were safe.

Their Headmaster radiated power, and it was clear why he was so revered by the wizarding world. "Tom, you will leave these grounds immediately." Dumbledore said, raising his wand.

"I take no orders from you, old man!" Voldemort yelled before shouting a spell no one had ever heard before at Dumbledore.

He blocked the curse easily, his wand creating a giant shield. As he and Voldemort dueled, the other teachers began attacking the Death Eaters. The students were frozen in fear, before Flitwick hurried over to them, saying, "Come with me! You can't help here; I'll lead you out of the forest. You are to go directly back to Gryffindor Tower; you can see Madame Pomfrey later."

They nodded, and followed the tiny Charms Professor back out of the forest. As they reached the edge, they could still hear the sounds of the battle taking place in the woods. Hagrid, who was carrying a giant crossbow, ran up to them when they finally exited the forest. "Professor, you can tell the Headmaster that I've contacted the Ministry, they'll have Aurors here as soon as possible!" He said breathlessly.

Professor Flitwick nodded and told Hagrid, "Please escort these students back to their dormitory. Then get Madame Pomfrey, and have her see to their injuries in Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore doesn't want them leaving their common room until You-Know-Who has gone."

Hagrid looked as though he was about to protest, but nodded anyway. As Flitwick returned to the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid turned to the students, and said "All right, you lot, let's get you back to the castle." Noticing that Remus was carrying Michelle, Hagrid told him to pass her to him, so that he could carry her back to the castle.


	17. The Prophecy

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate them.

Chapter Sixteen

When they finally returned to Gryffindor Tower, they found that Grace and Jennifer were the only ones still up. As it was nearly three in the morning, everyone else had given up on waiting for their missing housemates to return, and had gone to bed. As soon as they heard the portrait hole open, the two girls jumped up to see who it was, and nearly cried with relief when they saw their friends.

"You idiots! Why didn't you tell us you guys were going after them!" Jennifer exclaimed, as she punched Sirius on the arm. "We would have come to!"

"Exactly," Sirius said, rubbing his arm. "We didn't want to put you two in danger. Plus, we didn't exactly plan on flying out of our dormitory window."

Before Jennifer could respond, Grace asked them, "Are you guys all right? What happened to you? Why didn't you come back with Robert and Michael?"

They had just finished explaining the night's events when Madame Pomfrey entered the common room.

The next morning was a Saturday, so everyone decided to sleep in as they all needed the rest. As they settled down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Professor Dumbledore approached their group. He looked unusually solemn, as he asked all eight of them to come to his office when they finished eating.

"I wonder what he wants with us," Grace said, as they approached the stone gargoyle leading to his office.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll explain why Voldemort is so interested in Lily and Michelle." Remus said with a frown, remembering how they'd almost been captured last night. None of them had a problem with saying Voldemort's name. As far as they were concerned, being afraid of his name only gave Voldemort more power, something they were unwilling to do.

"But then, why would he ask all of us to come?" Jennifer said, as they reached the gargoyle. "Why not just talk to Lily and Michelle?"

"Probably because he knows we'd tell you guys everything anyway." Michelle said. "Does anyone know the password?"

"Of course," Sirius said, smiling slightly. "Pepper Imps." The gargoyle moved aside immediately, allowing them to pass. Sirius smirked at the surprised expressions on the girls' faces. "What? I've been in here enough; I ought to know the password."

Remus noticed that Michelle was shaking slightly as they walked up the spiral staircase, so he wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to calm her down. "You all right?" He asked, looking at her in concern.

Michelle smiled nervously at him, saying, "Yeah. I'm just a bit worried about what Dumbledore's going to tell us. If it is to do with me and Lily, that is."

Remus nodded as they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. James pulled the door open and stepped back, allowing the girls to go in first. Dumbledore wasn't there yet. The Marauders smirked slightly at the awed expressions on the girls' faces, as they looked around the extraordinary office. They had all been there too many times to find it all that impressive now.

"I'm glad to see you like my office so much. Now, please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The girls all jumped, as they hadn't expected him to suddenly show up. Remus and the other Marauders were far to used to this sort of thing from Dumbledore to be surprised.

"What's this all about, sir?" Lily asked as she sat down in one of the comfortable looking chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"First, I wanted to commend all of you for your bravery last night. You dealt with dangers that most grown wizards could not have stood. For that, I am awarding each of you who were involved in the incident fifty points. And, there will be no punishments for your disobedience," Dumbledore said, as he smiled at the Marauders. Then, he returned to his earlier, more somber expression, and his eyes seemed to lose their ever present twinkle.

"However, I am afraid that you may not like what else I have to say. You are undoubtedly wondering why Lord Voldemort is so interested in you two," he said, looking over at Lily and Michelle, who were both fidgeting nervously in their seats. Remus took hold of Michelle's hand as she looked up at the Headmaster.

"Yes sir. I mean, we're just kids. What could he possibly want with us?" Michelle asked.

Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Unfortunately, Miss Cooke, I only have a theory. I do not know for sure."

"What do you think it is, sir?" James asked, leaning forward in his seat next to Lily.

Dumbledore paused before answering, looking directly at Michelle. "Do any of you know what a Book of Histories is?"

Sirius and Michelle nodded, but everyone else merely looked at him in confusion. "It's a sort of family history. Most of the older pure-blood families have one." Sirius said, surprising everyone except Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded, signaling that Sirius should continue his explanation. "A Book of Histories has all the information about a family's most ancient ancestors. Most of them also hold a lot of ancient spells, and secrets that belong to that family and that family alone. Some of them have even been known to hold ancient prophecies about the family. They are usually passed down to the oldest child in each generation, once the previous holder has died. The person who inherits the Book is the only one who can open it, not even their other family members can do it. The Book my family has will only open when the holder really needs to be able to read it. They're really rare, only the most ancient and 'traditional' wizarding families have them nowadays." Sirius finished his explanation with a touch of disgust. Everyone knew that by 'traditional', he meant prejudiced at Dark-Arts obsessed.

Dumbledore nodded once more at Sirius. "An excellent explanation, Mr. Black. Miss Cooke, can you tell us anything else? Perhaps something about your own family's Book?" He spoke almost as if they were in class, having a discussion about a particularly interesting subject.

Michelle looked a little confused, wondering where this was going, but she answered nonetheless. "While most families only have one Book of Histories, mine has two. One for the oldest boy in each generation, and one for the oldest girl. Both of these Books are said to hold important information, but no one has been able to open the girl's Book for centuries, supposedly."

"Why not?" Peter asked in surprise. "Shouldn't the oldest girl in each generation have been able to get into it?"

Michelle smirked slightly. "That's the thing. My family is notorious for only having boys. Believe it or not, I was the first girl born into my family for nearly two hundred years."

The others looked at her in shock. That was really extraordinary.

"So does this mean you've got your family's Book with you?" Grace asked, looking interested.

"Yes," Michelle nodded. "That's actually the one family tradition I don't have a problem with. I think that may also be part of the reason why my brother resents me so much; having one of these Books gives the holder more power in the so-called family hierarchy. My brother couldn't get one, because my cousin Derrick is two days older than him, and he I got one simply for being born a girl. Despite the fact that he's clearly the family favorite, I'll be the 'matriarch' of the family when my grandmother is dead and I'm old enough to take over. The Book's in my trunk. I've never been able to open it before now, because like Sirius said, you can only get into it if you absolutely need to. My mother told me that I'd know how to open it when the time came. But sir," Michelle said, turning back to face Professor Dumbledore. "I still don't understand what this has to do with my and Lily's situation."

"It is simple, Miss Cooke. If my theory is correct, the reason Voldemort wants you and Miss Evans can be found in your book." Dumbledore said, leaning forward slightly in his chair, as he spoke. "You see, there was a prophecy made centuries ago, concerning the rise of a dark order, and the ones with the power and will to fight the leader of this order. The fact that the prophecy was made was written in my own family's Book of Histories, because it was one of my ancestors who made it. The contents of the prophecy would have been written in the Books of the families it concerns. Clearly, Voldemort has one copy of the prophecy, and it is my belief that he thinks you are the other one it talks about. If this is true, then the contents of the prophecy will also be found in your own Book."

"Wow." Michelle said, looking thunderstruck.

Lily leaned forward. "But sir, what does that have to do with me? My family is nothing but Muggles. How could this concern me?"

Dumbledore sighed. "That, I am afraid I do not know. However, I do believe that if we can find out precisely what the prophecy says, that will all be explained."

Twenty minutes later, Michelle and the other girls could be found in their dorm room, Michelle practically tearing her side of the room apart in search of her Book. Suddenly, she stood up, smiling in triumph. "I found it!" Michelle exclaimed, holding a huge and obviously ancient book in her hands.

"Well, then let's go back to Dumbledore's office; he did say it would be best if we didn't take the risk of anyone finding out what we were doing." Jennifer said, as they hurried down the stairs and out of the common room.

The girls hurried back to the Headmaster's office, where everyone else was waiting for them.

Upon returning to Dumbledore's office, Michelle carefully placed the ancient book on Dumbledore's desk. She paused as everyone gathered around to look at what she was doing. Michelle remembered her mother saying that she'd know how to open the Book, when she needed to get into it.

The others watched in astonishment as Michelle seemed to go into a kind of daze. Her eyes became glazed over as she pulled out her wand. Tapping the Book twice on each corner, Michelle muttered some sort of incantation under her breath, but no one else could hear what she'd said. Suddenly, the entire Book seemed to glow bright blue, and it shook slightly, rising a few inches off of the desk. Everyone stared at the Book, wondering what was going on. Then, the Book dropped back onto the desk as it stopped glowing and lay still. As soon as the Book touched the desk once again, Michelle returned to normal, and she seemed not to know what had happened.

"What was all that?" Peter asked in bewilderment.

"What was what?" Michelle asked in confusion.

"The Book started glowing, and you were acting kind of funny." Sirius said.

"Oh. Maybe that's what happens when you open the Book." Michelle said, as she reached for it.

The Book did open, but she had no idea how they were supposed to find the prophecy – or if it was even written in there. Michelle looked up at Dumbledore in confusion. "Sir, how are we supposed to find the prophecy? I this Book has thousands of things written in it."

Sirius joined Michelle in front of the Book. "Well, I don't know how it is with your family, but with mine, I think all you have to do to actually find anything in the Book of Histories is ask. This might sound stupid, but you could just try talking to it, ask it to show you the prophecy. You might want to say who made the prophecy, though."

Michelle nodded, and feeling quite foolish, turned back to the Book. Once again, she tapped the Book with her wand saying, "Um, hello. Um, I'm the current Holder of my family's Book of Histories. Could you show me the prophecy about our family that was made by… wait, sir, who did make this prophecy?" She asked, looking at Dumbledore.

He smiled slightly and said, "Godric Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor made the prophecy?" James asked in awe.

Dumbledore simply nodded, saying, "Not many people know that he was a Seer. He was one of the first."

"Right," Michelle nodded, turning back to the Book. "So, um, could you show me the prophecy made by Godric Gryffindor? If it's written in here?"

Once more, the Book glowed, red this time. Then, the pages of the Book began to turn, faster and faster, until they finally reached what was apparently the correct page. The Book stopped glowing, and became still.

Everyone gathered around the desk to read what it said. Michelle read the prophecy out loud, not understanding what it meant.

_In an age unknown, there will rise an Order of terrible power. The leader, the descendent of the master of vipers, will cover the world in darkness. The leader's followers will be many and powerful. Many will fight, and many will fall. Before the Dark Order reaches its' height, two will arise from youth who will have the strength to fight. One, a child of pure blood, will join with a child of the moon. Together, they will have the power to defeat the strongest of the Dark Lord's followers. The other, who will be born of the lower caste, shall join another to give birth to one who will have the power to defeat the Dark Lord himself. Together, these children shall have the ability to bring about the downfall of this Lord. The Dark Lord will recognize his foes because they shall be among the bravest and most intelligent of their age. _

"Wow." Lily said. Everyone seemed to be in absolute shock.

"Professor, I don't understand. How could Voldemort know that the prophecy is talking about me and Lily? It doesn't even specify our gender, and there certainly aren't any other clues about us in it." Michelle said in confusion.

"Didn't you see what the last line said? 'They shall be among the bravest and most intelligent of their age'." Remus said, looking over the passage once again. "Gryffindor House is known for its bravery, and you two are near the top of the year. Of course, so are James, Sirius and I, but neither of us is a muggle-born. And I think we can safely assume that this prophecy concerns you, Michelle, because it is written in your Book."

"True. So, what are we going to do about it?" Michelle asked, looking around at her friends.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore spoke up once more. "Short of putting the two of you under house arrest, I do not believe there is much we can do at the moment. However, that does not mean that I will not do all that I can to ensure your safety," Dumbledore said to Michelle and Lily. "It is now more clear to me than ever before that Voldemort does indeed present a threat to the safety to our world. Therefore, I would like for the eight of you to take part in extra Defense Against the Dark Arts training sessions, after classes. If you agree, Professors McGonagall, Cartwright, and myself will be your teachers."

The students looked both surprised and pleased with the Headmaster's offer. Looking around at everyone, James spoke up. "Sir, I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that we'd be proud to take lessons from you."

Remus and the others nodded. "We'll do whatever we can to help fight Voldemort, sir."

Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Well," he said, standing up and signaling to them that the meeting was over, "I let me say once more that I am truly very proud of all of you. You have shown more bravery than most adults would if put in your places. Thank you."


	18. Dreams and Dates

Chapter Seventeen

The next few weeks passed without much incident, and the only real difference in their lives was that they were now taking extra Defense classes with Professor Dumbledore. Michelle was still doing her best to avoid Malfoy and his friends, and she was especially relieved that she no longer had to work with him in Potions. Lily and the other girls were beginning to worry about her, however. After Malfoy's attack on Halloween, Michelle had begun to have nightmares about him. At first, these nightmares only came once or twice a week; now, they happened nearly every night. She still hadn't told anyone about them, and the other girls had decided to just let them pass. They knew what was going on, and understood that Michelle still did not want to talk about what had happened to her.

That's why Michelle wasn't all that surprised when she woke up screaming on the night before the last week of term. She sat up in her four-poster, her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself down. Looking around, Michelle was thankful to see that none of her roommates had woken up. Deciding that she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Michelle climbed quietly out of bed and walked down to the common room.

She sat down on the couch, staring blankly into the dancing flames. Suddenly, scenes from her nightmare flashed before her eyes. Michelle cringed; she could almost feel Malfoy's hands all over her body, removing her clothes. This brought on memories of what her father and brother had done, and Michelle began to cry silently, just wanting to forget everything that had happened to her.

"Michelle?" she started as she heard someone call her name in concern from the stairs. She quickly tried to dry her eyes, as Remus came over and sat next to her on the couch. He didn't say anything as he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled into his chest.

"Obviously," Remus said with a slight smile. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Michelle said, shivering a little at the memory. "About Malfoy. And my father and brother. They were hurting me again."

Remus sighed as he tightened his arms around her. "Michelle, it's all right to cry about that, you know. But you don't have to be scared of them. I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore," he said as he kissed her on the head.

"I know, but-" Michelle said, as she tried to keep from crying again. "I just- it was just so _real_, and then I woke up, and I just- I couldn't go back to sleep, not there, not where it was just so dark. And I just- it was so dark, and quiet, _too_ quiet almost, and I just couldn't stand it, so I came down here."

"Shh," Remus whispered, stroking her hair and back, trying to get the girl he cared so much about to calm down. "Hey, it's okay, you're fine now, you're safe."

After a while, Michelle finally calmed down and stopped shaking. She looked up at Remus, who still had his arms wrapped around her, holding her gently to his chest. "Remus?" she said, feeling a little foolish.

"Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Um, would you- would you mind, you know, staying with me tonight?" Michelle asked, blushing slightly. "I just- I don't want to be by myself tonight, and I know I'll never get back to sleep in the dorm."

"Sure, I don't mind." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, before settling back against him.

The next morning, the two of them were shaken awake by Jennifer. She smiled mischievously down at them. "So, just what have you two been up to?" She asked, grinning madly.

Sitting up, both of them blushed as they realized what it probably looked like. "Nothing you're thinking of, Jen, I can promise you that," Michelle said with a slight smile. "Neither of us could sleep last night, and we both happened to come down to the common room. We started talking, and I guess we just fell asleep after a while."

"Uh, huh. Well, regardless of what you guys did or didn't do, you had better get dressed; you don't want some little first year seeing you guys like this – they might get the wrong idea about you two." Jennifer said as they got up from the couch. She grinned even wider. "Of course, they might not be all _that_ wrong, judging by the way you were holding each other."

When they all returned to the common room after classes that day, everyone was gathered around the notice board. Sirius craned his neck to see what the fuss was all about. He smiled when he read the notice. "There's another Hogsmeade trip this Saturday!"

"That's not all," Lily said, reading the notice for herself. "It looks like there's to be a dance contest at the Three Broomsticks. Says here anyone fourth year and up can enter, as long as its boy-girl couples. And they're going to be doing nothing but Muggle dances. Looks like it'll be a mix between classical and modern dances."

"Muggle dances?" Jennifer said, smiling. "That should be interesting. I wonder who'll win."

Naturally, the dance contest in Hogsmeade was the only thing the older students could discuss for the rest of the week. Not that anyone would have paid much attention in classes anyway, what with the end of term so near, but this just gave everyone something new to talk about. Rumors were flying faster than broomsticks about who was going with who, who was entering the contest, and who everyone thought was likely to be the best dancer.

"Geez, you'd think this was some sort of ball or something," Peter grumbled as the Marauders passed yet another group of giggling girls on their way down to dinner the Thursday before the trip. "I don't see what everyone's getting so excited about. I mean, you don't even have to dress up to be in the contest, so it's not like it's anything special."

"Oh, you're just upset 'cause you don't have a date," James said, grinning widely. He'd asked Lily to be his date at breakfast that morning, and to his and everyone else's surprise, she'd actually said yes. James had been so surprised he'd actually fainted from shock, landing right in his bowl of cereal and sending food and milk everywhere. He'd had to be revived by Madame Pomfrey before going to Transfiguration.

"I am not!" Peter said, blushing. "I'll have you know, I do have a date for this weekend!"

"What? You got a date and didn't tell us, Pete?" Sirius asked, pretending to be devastated as they entered the Great Hall. "I'm wounded, Wormtail, truly wounded. How could you allow such a momentous occasion to pass without informing us?"

"Cut it out, Padfoot," Remus said, as he and James chuckled at Peter's embarrassment. "Who is she, anyway, Peter? Someone we know?"

"Better not be some Slytherin," Sirius said, now pretending to glare warningly at Peter.

"Actually, it's Grace Pole." Peter said, now blushing brighter than a tomato.

"Grace? When did you ask her?" James asked as they sat down at the table.

"This morning, when you were in the Hospital Wing," Peter said, smirking a little. Now it was James' turn to blush as he piled food onto his plate. "What about you, Sirius? I haven't heard you talk about having a date."

"Oh, don't you worry, Wormtail. I've got a date." Sirius said, glancing down the table to where Jennifer was talking with Michelle and Lily about something.

"Jennifer?" Remus asked, noticing the look. "You mean she said yes? When was this?"

"Er, well, she hasn't exactly said _yes_ yet," Sirius said, blushing slightly. "But I'm sure she will. Just as soon as I ask her."

James laughed, accidentally spitting pumpkin juice on Peter, who was sitting directly across from him. "You mean you haven't even asked her yet? You'd better hurry up, before she says yes to someone else!"

Sirius smirked at James and said, "All right. I'll ask her now." So, he stood up and yelled down the table loud enough to get the entire Hall's attention, "Hey Sharpe! Want to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Jennifer laughed, and looked at Sirius appraisingly before shouting back, "All right, Black, I'll go! Just as long as you agree to enter the dance contest!"

"No problem!" Sirius said, as he sat back down, grinning triumphantly. Peter looked at him in awe, while James just chuckled appreciatively.

"Really romantic, there Padfoot," Remus said, shaking his head with a smile as he cut up a large steak. "Do you even know how to dance?"

"Well, no, but it can't be that difficult if Muggles can do it, can it? And besides, it's not as if romance has gotten you anywhere, has it?" Sirius smirked as he continued to eat.

"What do you mean? I told Michelle how I felt about her, and she said she feels the same way." Remus looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah," James said, "but you haven't actually asked her out, now have you?"

"Well, no, not yet." Remus said, looking back down at his plate with a slight blush.

"You'd better hurry up, then! Someone else is bound to ask her," Sirius said, repeating what James had told him just a few minutes ago.

"Looks like someone else _is _asking her," Peter said, gesturing to where the Hufflepuff, Michael Dawson, was standing, talking with Michelle.

Remus spent the rest of dinner glaring at Michael Dawson, as he sat, chatting with friends at the Hufflepuff table.

Later that night, when everyone but he and Michelle had gone to bed, Remus decided to take Sirius' advice. He approached Michelle as she sat working on a bit of homework in front of the fire. "Um, Michelle?" Remus began somewhat nervously as he sat down next to her.

"What is it, Remy?" she asked, looking at him in some concern.

"Oh, it's nothing important," he said, blushing more furiously than he'd ever done before. "I was just wondering if you'd be my date for Hogsmeade this weekend." He looked down at his hands as he spoke, feeling completely embarrassed.

Michelle smiled and said, "I'd love to."

Remus looked at her in surprise. Despite what she'd said on Halloween, he'd expected her to turn him down. "Really? You want to?"

"Would I have said yes if I didn't?" Michelle laughed as she stuck her work in her bag.

"No, I guess not." Remus said, before leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips. "So, do you want to enter the dance contest?"

"Well, do you remember all those Muggle dance lessons our parents made us take when we were little?" Michelle asked, grinning slightly.

Remus nodded apprehensively. "Yeah, I might be a little rusty, but I think I remember how to do most of those dances. And I remember the ones you taught me that time my dad and I came to visit you in America."

"Then yes, I want us to be in the contest." Michelle said, as she packed up her bag. "I also want us to keep it a secret that we're going together, or that we've got dates at all, just to see the looks on everyone's faces when we dance together."

Remus smiled. "You know they'll be bugging us the entire time about not having dates," he said.

"I know," Michelle said, smiling and shouldering her bag. "That'll just make it even more hilarious when they see that we actually did have dates – each other." Before going back up to her dormitory, Michelle turned and kissed Remus hard on the lips, leaving him in a slight daze.


	19. The Hogsmeade Dance

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed!

Chapter Eighteen

The next day passed quickly, with James and Sirius using every opportunity to hound Remus about asking Michelle. Every time they'd broach the subject, Remus would just smile and ignore them, before getting on with his work.

"Are you ever going to ask her, Remus?" James inquired in exasperation, as they sat down in the common room, having just completed another disastrous Potions lesson. Remus had managed to melt his seventh cauldron when he added boomslang skin to his concoction too early. The result had been that his green bubbling potion, which should have been orange, had melted a hole right through the bottom of his cauldron, before seeping out onto the floor and going everywhere. Fortunately, no one had been seriously injured. Well, no one except for Bellatrix, Sirius' evil cousin (and Potions partner).

She'd been sitting in the seat right in front of Remus, and hadn't had time to lift her feet up, before the volatile potion had burned a large hole in her right foot. Sirius had been delighted – not only had class been cancelled, but Bellatrix had been taken straight to the Hospital Wing, where she would have to remain for at least a month. Jennifer had suggested saving some of the potion, so that she could dump it on Danielle and Lucius.

"Look, James, why don't you just let it go? You've got a date; what does it matter to you if I don't?" Remus asked as he threw himself into one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

"We just want to know. After all, she said she likes you, and we know you like her, so why don't you?" Sirius asked, before James could respond.

"That doesn't matter," Remus said as Michelle entered the common room with Lily, Jennifer, and Grace. "Now shut up about it, will you?" he asked, indicating that the girl in question was about to join them, and he did not want to discuss his supposed lack of a date for tomorrow.

The next morning, Michelle, Lily, and Grace were once again woken up by Jennifer's singing. This had become a sort of ritual. Every morning, Jennifer would start singing in the shower, waking up the other girls. While Grace and Michelle had learned it was best to just get on up, Lily would yell at Jen before trying to go back to sleep. Jennifer would then do whatever it took to get Lily up. This morning, they were all woken up an hour earlier than usual, by Jennifer singing yet another Muggle song that no one else knew the words to.

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe,_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

While Michelle and Grace simply grumbled before rolling out of their beds and beginning to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade, Lily, as usual, stayed in bed. At first, Michelle thought she'd actually found a way to sleep through Jennifer's morning ritual, but as she approached Lily's bed, Michelle realized that the girl seemed to be growling. "JENNIFER SHARPE! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ SHUT UP!" Lily shouted from underneath her covers.

Jennifer either chose to ignore her friend, or she simply didn't hear, because a second later, they heard her continue to sing. (A/N: I know this song didn't exist in the seventies, and that Leanne Rimes sings it, but I don't care!)

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey,_

_And I don't like when nothing's goin' my way,_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues,_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

Just as Michelle was trying to decide which top would look best with her bell-bottoms, Jennifer stepped out of the bathroom, a towel in her hair, singing. Grace groaned, "Jen, please, if you're going to do this every morning, could you at least pick a song we know?"

Jennifer just smiled and said, "What fun would that be?" before continuing her so-called song.

_Love everything about the way you're lovin' me,_

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when your sleep._

_And I love to kiss you in the rain,_

_I love everything you do._

_Oh I do_

_And I don't like to turn the radio on,_

_Just to find I missed my favorite song._

_And I don't like to be the last with the news_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

"I'm glad you love us so much, Jen, really I am, but could you please _stop singing_?" Grace asked as she began curling her hair.

"Sorry, Grace, but I've got to finish the song, or Lily dear will never get up!" Jennifer said cheerily, as she dried her hair with a spell, before singing again.

_And I don't like to turn the radio on,_

_Just to find I missed my favorite song._

_And I don't like to be the last with the news_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

_Love everything about the way you're lovin' me_

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when your sleep_

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do_

_Oh I do_

"Are you done yet?" Lily groaned from her bed. "I mean, I know you love singing about how much you're in love with Black, but do we have to hear about it too?"

"Tsk, tsk, Lily darling, I'm not done with the song yet! And I never said that I was in love with Black, did I?" Jennifer said as she put the finishing touches on her own outfit.

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe,_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

Michelle stepped into the bathroom, as she heard Jennifer finish her song, before jumping on Lily's bed. Closing the door, Michelle heard Lily shout, "GET OUT OF MY BED!" A number of thumps and curses could be heard coming from the other room, as Michelle began putting on her makeup.

Walking back into the room a few minutes later, Michelle wasn't surprised at all to see that Lily's bed had been turned over on its side, and Lily was currently shooting curses at Jennifer. Jen was standing on Lily's overturned bed saying, "Oh come on now, Lily, why don't we just forget this little disagreement. After all, you've got to get ready for your date with Potter the Pansy, remember?"

Lily growled, "You idiot! It's not even time for breakfast yet!" Jennifer jumped off of what was left of the bed as Lily tried to get her with a Leg-Locker curse.

Finally, after a good thirty minutes of chasing Jennifer around the dormitory, Lily decided it was best to just go on ahead and get dressed. She came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later to find Grace, Michelle, and Jennifer waiting on her before going down to breakfast.

They met the Marauders in the Great Hall, where the guys were already digging into plates full of bacon and eggs. Remus looked up as they approached, and smiled as he saw who it was. "Hey girls. Ready for today?"

Jennifer snorted. "Of course we're ready. We would have been down earlier, if Lily weren't such a grump in the mornings." She said, as they took seats at the table.

Lily frowned. "Just because I don't like waking up to your voice every morning doesn't mean that I'm a grump. Why don't you try being quiet when you take a shower like normal people?"

"Normal is boring," Jennifer said, waving her hand dismissively.

Peter smiled. "Don't worry, Lily. Sirius sings in the shower every morning, too."

"If you can call that singing," James grumbled. He looked as if he'd had a rude awakening that morning as well.

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly. "I happen to think I've got a quite lovely voice!"

"Right," Remus said in disbelief. "You're singing is enough to scare off a pack of wild hippogriffs, Sirius."

Sirius glared as everyone else laughed, and continued to eat.

"So when's this dance competition thing supposed to start?" James asked as they walked through Hogsmeade. It was snowing outside, and everyone was clutching their cloaks around them, as they hurried to whatever shops they wanted to visit.

"Five o'clock, I think," Grace said, checking her watch. It was only 11:30, so they had plenty of time to shop for Christmas gifts before the dance. "It's supposed to last about three hours, so we should make it back to school in time for the feast. Dumbledore postponed it so that everyone could stay for the end of the contest."

"Right," Lily said, grabbing Jennifer and Michelle's hands. "Girls, I think it's time for us to do a little shopping. We'll meet you guys at Honeydukes in about three and a half hours, all right? Come on, Grace, you'll see Peter later!" Lily dragged the other girls into the nearest clothing store, leaving the guys standing out in the snow.

A few hours later, after everyone's shopping was done, they all met back up at Honeydukes. After stocking up on sweets, Lily dragged James off to Madame Puddifoots, saying that if he wanted to go on a date with her, he'd have to do what she wanted to do, not just hang around Zonko's. James looked as if he was heading for the gallows. "But there's nothing _wrong _with Zonko's!" James whined. Nevertheless, he followed Lily.

Jennifer and Sirius disappeared not long after, though no one knew where they went. Peter blushed, as he asked Grace if she'd like to have lunch at this new café on one of the side streets. Remus turned to Michelle, and asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know. I still haven't seen much of the village, so why don't we just walk around, and go from there."

Remus smiled. "That sounds like a good idea," he said. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her off to explore the village.

When four thirty came around, they made their way back to the Three Broomsticks, where Remus and Michelle joined the others at a large circular table near a window in the corner. The pub had been magically expanded, to include a large dance floor with enough space for all of the couples. There was also a band setting up near the bar. "Wow," Michelle said, as Remus pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down. "This looks great, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for the contest to start," Lily said. She'd somehow managed to convince James to be in the competition with her. Looking around, Michelle noticed that while Grace, Lily, and Jennifer were all excited about the contest, none of the guys looked all that thrilled. On the contrary, James and Peter especially looked as if they were going to pass out with fear. In fact, Remus was the only one who seemed to be remotely calm.

A few minutes later, Madame Rosmerta stood up and announced, "Excuse me, witches and wizards, the contest is about to begin. Everyone who is taking part should move to the dance floor now."

Grace and Peter stayed sitting down, while Lily and Jennifer dragged James and Sirius to the floor. Remus stood up and turned to Michelle with a grin. "May I have this dance?" He asked, gallantly offering her his hand.

"Certainly," Michelle laughed, her blue eyes dancing as she took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. James, Sirius, and Peter stared at Remus in surprise as he led Michelle out onto the dance floor.

"Before we begin, I will tell you the rules of the contest," Rosmerta said. "All couples must be boy-girl, and you will leave the floor as soon as one of the judges," she indicated a few adults off to the side of the bar, "taps one of you on the shoulder. The competition will take place in twelve rounds. Each round, we will play a different muggle song. You must do the appropriate dance correctly in order to stay in the contest. When we are down to the last round, the final two couples will still be in the contest. Each couple will choose a different muggle song for the other pair to dance to. The couple that dances the best will win. They will also win fifty points each for their house. The dances will not all be modern ones, and not all of them will be British. Now, let's get started!" As Madame Rosmerta finished her speech and stepped down, the band began to play. Everyone who wasn't competing cheered as the music started.

The first dance was a waltz. Remus vaguely remembered how to do this one, and as they dance went on, the steps came back to him. Looking around, Remus was surprised to see that a number of Slytherins were dancing. "Look," he whispered to Michelle as they danced. "Snape's dancing. I can't believe he got a partner."

Michelle laughed, and saw that Snape was indeed dancing with a Slytherin fifth year girl she didn't know. The girl had long black hair, a haughty sort of look on her face, and was actually quite pretty. "He's actually doing pretty well." She said in surprise. She hadn't expected Snape to know any Muggle dances.

"Certainly better than James, though Lily seems to know what she's doing." Remus said, glancing to the center of the floor, where James was trying to waltz. Unfortunately, try as he might, Lily was leading, and James kept stepping on her feet.

Michelle laughed again, saying, "No wonder James didn't want to dance!" The song ended, with James and Lily being told that they were out of the contest. They and a few other couples were leaving the floor as another song started up.

Sirius and Jennifer lasted until the sixth round, while Remus and Michelle just kept on dancing. Remus was surprised that he actually knew the dances. He smiled when he saw the looks on his friends' faces, as they saw that he actually knew how to dance. Noticing the looks, Michelle leaned in to whisper to Remus, "I'm guessing you never told them about those incredibly embarrassing dance lessons our parents made us both take when we were little?"

Remus laughed as they danced to yet another waltz saying, "It must have slipped my mind. But they certainly do look shocked that we're still up here, don't they?"

By the end of the tenth round, Remus and Michelle were still on the floor, along with three other couples. They were the only Gryffindors left, along with Snape and his date, and two sixth and seventh year Ravenclaw couples. Remus recognized the two sixth years as members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but he didn't know the other two.

Before the next song started, Madame Rosmerta stood up once more, and walked up to the stage. "Well, we're down to our final four couples," she said with a broad smile. "Before we begin the next round, I would like to inform you of a twist we've added to the contest. For the next two rounds, we are going to magically alter the clothes of our participants in order to suit the dances. I hope you enjoy the rest of the contest."

As she stepped down, the next dance started up. It was a Salsa. James and Sirius whistled as Remus and Michelle's clothes were changed. They both blushed as they began to dance, and Remus smiled at her, saying, "You look good."

"Thanks. So do you," she said with a grin.

At their table, Sirius turned to James as Remus and Michelle continued to dance. "I can't believe Remus and Michelle are still up there."

James nodded in agreement, looking at his friends on the dance floor. "I know, who'd have thought that Remus would be so good at dancing?"

"Personally," Grace said as she watched the remaining couples, "I'm more surprised that Snape and his date are still dancing. You'd think he wouldn't want anything to do with something Muggle."

"I know, that is pretty shocking, isn't it?" Jennifer said. "But at least Gryffindor's still got a chance to win. Remus and Michelle are doing great!"

As the eleventh round came to an end, both of the Ravenclaw couples were asked to take their seats, leaving Remus, Michelle, Snape, and Serena on the floor. Madame Rosmerta stood up once again. "All right, couples, we're down to the last round. Now, for this part of the contest, I would like to explain a few things. Each couple will select a different song for the other couple to dance to. The couple that completes both dances correctly will be the winner of the contest. We will give you five minutes to choose your song. Remember that the dances do not have to be British." She said to the remaining dancers, as she sat back down.

Remus and Michelle turned to each other, and he asked her, "So, what do you think? Which dance should we pick? Keep in mind that we've got to be able to do it too."

"I don't know," Michelle said. "I really think it should be something foreign. I doubt they'll know something that isn't British."

"Right, so the only foreign dance we both know is the Electric Slide." Remus smiled. "What do you think the odds are that Snape'll know that one?"

Michelle laughed. "I wouldn't bet on it. Do you think you can still do it? After all, you learned it what? Four years ago?"

"I think I can handle it. Besides," Remus said with a smile, "I can't wait to see what Snape'll look like in Cowboy boots." They both dissolved in laughter, as Madame Rosmerta approached them, wanting to know if they'd chosen a dance.

"We have," Michelle told her. "We've decided on the Electric Slide. It's an American line dance."

Madame Rosmerta nodded, and went off to tell the band. A few minutes later, she came back. "Miss Cooke, Mr. Lupin, you will perform the dance chosen by Mr. Snape and Miss Sinistra. When you have finished, they will perform the dance. Then, they will do the dance you picked. After that, you will also do your dance. Good luck to each of you,"

They both nodded, and then their clothes were changed once again. (I don't know what sort of clothes you wear when you're doing this sort of dance) The music started to play, and Remus realized it was a Tango. He smiled at Michelle. This was going to be a piece of cake.

As they moved out onto the floor and began to dance, they heard James, Sirius, Peter, and the girls cheering for them. _She looks beautiful,_ he thought as he danced. At that moment, Remus decided to officially ask her to be his girlfriend. They performed the dance perfectly, and minutes later, it was Snape's turn.

He and Serena performed the Tango perfectly as well, and then it was time for them to do Remus and Michelle's dance. Everyone laughed as Snape and Serena's clothes were changed from fancy outfits to something that would look more appropriate in an American Rodeo. Both of them were wearing tight blue jeans, Cowboy boots and hats, along with thick belt buckles and silk shirts. James and Sirius howled with glee from their table, while Jennifer searched for her camera. Snape looked as though he might be sick from shame at any moment.

As the music began, it was immediately clear that neither of the dancers knew what they were doing. However, they were doing their best to fake it. Michelle and Remus did their best to hide their laughter as they watched from the bar while Snape twirled his date around, resulting in her losing her balance and falling to right to the floor.

"Now, we have our final couple, Michelle Cooke and Remus Lupin," Madame Rosmerta announced from her place behind the bar. "If they can perform the dance correctly, they will win the competition!" As Rosmerta said this, a loud cheer went up from the Gryffindors in the crowd, most notably James and Sirius, along with their other friends in the corner.

As they moved back out onto the floor, Remus leaned down and whispered into Michelle's ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Taking their places on the dance floor, Michelle whispered back, "I'd love to." She was blushing attractively as the music started. Michelle loved doing the Electric Slide, and it showed. She and Remus both performed the moves wonderfully, and it was obvious that they knew how to do this dance. James, Sirius, and Peter were all completely shocked at how talented their friends were at dancing.

It was clear to everyone in the audience that Remus and Michelle shared a good bit of chemistry, and it came out in the way they danced. The entire pub cheered them as they finished the dance, and Madame Rosmerta announced that they were the winners.

"Congratulations, you two!" Rosmerta said as she approached them, carrying a small trophy of a dancing couple. She shook both their hands as she gave Michelle the couple. "Now, I'm sure there's something the audience is just dying to know. How long have you two been together, and just how did you learn to dance that well?"

Remus grinned as he glanced at Michelle, and wrapped his arm around her waist before answering. "Well, we've known each other since we were little, but we've only been a couple for about five minutes. And our parents made us take dance lessons when we were eight."

Madame Rosmerta laughed as James and Sirius stood up and shouted, "KISS HER! KISS HER!"

Remus smiled, as Michelle turned in his arms and said, "What do you think? Should we give them what they want?"

He smiled wider and leaned in, whispering, "I think we can handle that." Then, he wrapped his arms around Michelle tighter than ever, and kissed her more passionately than he'd ever kissed anyone.


	20. Thelma and Louise

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning was the beginning of the Christmas holidays, and everyone was going home. Sirius, of course, would be spending the holidays with James and his family, while Peter's family was going to visit his grandmother in France again. Peter swore that woman should have been dead years ago, and that she was staying alive just to spite him. She was about as nice as Sirius' mom, and according to Peter, twice as loud. He said that she loved to spend their time together reminding him of just why he was her least favorite grandchild. Needless to say, Peter was not looking forward to the holidays.

Remus wasn't exactly thrilled about his plans for the holidays, either. He'd gotten a letter about a week ago, telling him that his father was taking a business trip to Spain, and that his mother would be going with him, meaning that Remus would be spending the holidays with his grandparents in Wales. Paul and Sierra Lupin were wonderful people, really. The only reason Remus didn't enjoy visiting them was that they always had these huge formal parties, invited some of the most prominent wizarding families in Britain, and Remus always ended up having to entertain the sniveling, spoiled children of the various Ministry officials who came to call. He truly hated those parties. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been able to invite some of his friends, but they all had plans.

Grace was spending the holidays in London with Jennifer, while her parents visited her two older brothers in Germany. Grace had chosen not to go, because she knew her brothers' friend Jeremy would be there, and according to Grace, he would use every opportunity he had to hit on her. She couldn't stand him, and had been quite relieved when she'd gotten permission to stay with Jennifer. Lily would also be with her family, though she planned to visit Jennifer and Grace at some point in the holidays, in order to get away from her 'horrid' sister Petunia.

Michelle, meanwhile, was also going to be spending the break with her grandparents. A friend of her mother's had died a few days ago, and so she'd told Michelle that she was going to spend some time with that family. Andrew, thankfully, was going back to America to see their father – although Michelle was sure that David Cooke was still in Britain, though she had no proof of this. She was just happy to be away from Andrew for a while, and was hardly going to complain about his leaving the country.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, the eight of them all settled into their compartment. Michelle sat down next to Remus, who instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her lightly to him. Sirius and James were talking about all the fun they were going to have, playing pranks on James' older cousins, Thelma and Louise, who would almost certainly be coming for Christmas. James didn't particularly like either of them, and neither did the other Marauders.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they wake up Christmas morning with green hair, and the worst case of acme ever!" (Boring prank, I know, but I can't think of anything more original right now!) Sirius said happily, almost bouncing in his seat with anticipation. Even Remus and Peter laughed in appreciation, imagining how the two normally prissy girls would react to this.

"Oh come on," Lily said, frowning at them as they continued laughing. "They can't be all that bad, can they?"

"Yes, they can." James said, calming down somewhat. "Thelma and Louise are complete snobs, who think that they're better than we are, just because they got to Bauxbatons and not Hogwarts. As if that stupid school is better than Hogwarts."

"Oh, I don't know, Prongs," Sirius said, smirking mischievously at Remus. "Thelma certainly didn't seem to mind Moony too much last Christmas. Remember how she practically threw herself at Remus while we visited you last time?" The other Marauders laughed at the expression on Remus' face, and the girls looked at them curiously. Remus grimaced at the memory. Thelma had practically jumped on him the moment James had introduced him, and Remus had been absolutely repulsed by her.

"How could I forget?" James asked with a chuckle. "The stupid girl barely left us alone, because she kept fawning all over you, Moony. I still don't know how you got her to lay off those last few days."

"Simple," Remus said as the witch with the food trolley stopped at their compartment, and he got food for everyone. "I told her I was gay, and had taken a vow of celibacy. That turned her off pretty quick."

Everyone else looked at him in shocked silence for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. Even the girls, who'd never met James' cousins were practically crying with mirth. "That's classic, Moony," Peter said, wiping his eyes.

A few hours later, the train pulled to a stop at King's Cross. Remus helped Michelle unload her trunk, pulling his own along behind him, as they walked off the train, followed shortly by the others. Peter was going steadily paler, bemoaning the prospect of having his holidays ruined by his evil grandmother.

As they all stepped off the train, Remus immediately spotted his grandparents, who were speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew. James and Jennifer's parents weren't there yet, and Lily's were more than likely waiting on the other side of the barrier. Michelle was taking the Knight Bus to her grandparents' house, as they weren't able to make it into the city that day. Sirius glared upon seeing his own mother and father, there to pick up Regulus. Paul, who looked like an older version of Remus, smiled as he saw his grandson and his friends approaching.

"'Lo Remus. Hello boys," Sierra greeted the Maruaders. "And who are these lovely ladies?" She asked Remus, smiling at Lily, Grace, Jennifer, and Michelle.

"Grandmum, this is Lily Evans, Grace Pole, Jennifer Sharpe, and my girlfriend, Michelle Cooke," He said, indicating each girl in turn, and blushing slightly when he said that Michelle was his girlfriend. Sierra and Mrs. Pettigrew both cooed with happiness as the young couple clasped hands.

"Cooke? You wouldn't be any relation to Raquel and Abram Cooke, would you?" Paul asked, while shaking James and Sirius' hands in greeting.

Michelle nodded. "They're my grandparents. Do you know them?" She asked.

"Of course we do! They're old friends of ours." Sierra said with a smile. "Are you going to see them over the holidays?"

"I'll be with them the entire time, actually. Mum's going to visit a friend's family, and so I'm staying with them." Michelle said, as Jennifer and Peter's parents finally arrived.

After introductions were performed once again, Lily said, "Well, I hate to break this up, but my parents are probably waiting on the other side for me, so I should probably say goodbye." She bid her friends goodbye, and demanded that they all write to her, before leaving the platform.

"We should be going too, Remus. We've got a long ride ahead of us," Paul said to his grandson.

Remus nodded, and said goodbye to his friends, before kissing Michelle on the lips, causing his grandmother to coo with glee once again. He blushed as they pulled apart, and told everyone to write. He followed his grandparents back through the barrier and out of the station to their old Ford Anglia.

A few days later, Remus woke up with a groan. He'd been having the strangest dream – something to do with monkeys hunting vampires, which made no sense at all. He frowned slightly as he sat up and looked around the room he had at his grandparents' house. It was Gryffindor red (this had been his father's room, when he was growing up) and sunlight was streaming in through large bay windows on the far side of the room. Next to the door was a huge bookcase that held more than enough books to keep him occupied over the holidays. His double bed was in the very center of the room, directly in front of a large oak dresser. Beside the windows was a walk-in closet, where his trunk had been placed by one of the house-elves. Looking over at the clock, Remus saw that it was seven o'clock. He was surprised that he'd woken up so early, but came to the conclusion that it was because Sirius never let anyone sleep past seven. Cursing his friend's name, Remus tried to go back to sleep, but found that he couldn't. It was too quiet here; he hated to admit it, but he almost missed Sirius' singing, along with James' subsequent cursing.

After deciding that there was no point in staying in bed any longer, Remus finally got up and began to get dressed. He'd just finished pulling on a sweater over his jeans when his grandfather knocked lightly on his door, before entering the room. Seeing that Remus was awake, Paul smiled. "Good, you're up. I though after breakfast you might like to come into town with me. We've still got a bit of shopping to do before the party next week. Can't have a Christmas party without a tree, now can we?"

Suppressing a groan at being reminded of the party they were planning, Remus nodded in agreement. He hated the idea of planning parties, and didn't particularly like to shop, but he did enjoy visiting the small village a few miles away. It reminded him of his own hometown, especially at Christmas. "That sounds all right." Remus said, and Paul smiled again.

"Great. Now, go on downstairs. Breakfast is ready, and I think you've got some mail." He told Remus, before exiting the room. Remus followed him after pulling on a pair of shoes, and grabbing his cloak.

Heading downstairs, Remus could smell his grandmother's wonderful cooking. This was one of the things he loved about his grandparents. They were rich, and had several house-elves, but still chose to do most things for themselves, and treated the elves like extensions of their own family.

Sierra looked up as he entered the cavernous kitchen, and sat down at the table. "Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?" She asked, handing him a plate full of food.

"Yes, thanks grandmum. This is great," He said, taking the food and tucking in.

She smiled and said, "Well, you eat up now, and here's you mail. Paul should be ready to go in a few minutes, so you'd better eat fast."

Remus nodded, as he opened one of the two letters she gave him. The first was from Michelle, telling him about her grandparents. "Michelle's grandparents said to tell you hello," Remus said, reading the letter. There really wasn't much to say, as they'd only been apart for about four days, except that she suspected Raquel and Abram were getting her a broom for Christmas. He couldn't help but smile however, as he read the last lines of the letter, when Michelle said that she loved him. The next letter was from James and Sirius. They went on, complaining at length about Thelma and Louise. It seemed that Louise had a crush on Sirius. Remus laughed, remembering how they'd teased him about Thelma's feelings for him.

After finishing his breakfast, Remus put the letters in his room, before going outside to wait on his grandfather.

One week, later, on Christmas Eve, Paul and Sierra were running around the huge three-story manor, putting up decorations for the party later that night. Remus was fortunate enough to be allowed to go into the village once again to get more food for the guests. As he walked home, carrying a basket full of cakes and pies from the bakery, Remus couldn't help but think how much he wished he could be with his friends, instead of his grandparents tonight. He would've even preferred to be with Peter and his evil grandmother, rather that be stuck here for the party.

A few hours later, Remus was in his room on the third floor, throwing on his new navy-blue dress robes when he heard his grandmother calling him from the stairs. "Remus! The guests are arriving! Hurry up, please." Remus groaned, as he heard more voices from downstairs. The only guests who could possibly be here so early would be their boring old neighbors. Nevertheless, Remus made his way downstairs as slowly as he could.

By seven o'clock, the house was filled with guests, and more were arriving every minute. _When is this going to end?_ He thought to himself, just as he heard a pair of familiar voices calling him from the doorway. Surprised, Remus turned to find James and Sirius grinning madly at him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Remus asked them in confusion.

"Geez, is that how you greet your guests, Moony?" Sirius asked in mock indignation.

Laughing slightly, James said, "My grandparents were invited, so they decided to drag all of us grandkids along too. So, I decided to drag Sirius along. We didn't know we were coming here, though, or else we would've told you."

Remus nodded. "S'alright. Come on, and I'll show you the rest of the house." However, as they were leaving the hallway, Remus processed exactly what James had said. "Wait. By all the grandkids, do you mean Thelma and Louise are here, too?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Before either James or Sirius could reply, Remus was nearly knocked to the ground as someone quite literally leapt on him. Grunting with the effort of trying to remove himself from the clutches of James' brown-haired cousin Thelma, Remus greeted her as politely as he could. James and Sirius were trying to hide their snickering, as Thelma attached herself to Remus' arm, saying, "Hello, Remus, it's simply _divine_ to see you again. I've missed you so much, and I can see you've matured a great deal."

Detaching himself from the girl, Remus said, "Maybe so, but I'm still just as queer as ever, Thelma."

"And just as true to your 'vow of celibacy', eh Moony?" James said, elbowing Remus in the side. Sirius was practically beside himself with glee – until Louise, Thelma's twin sister entered the room, and attached herself to him like some sort of magnet. Thelma, it seemed, didn't care that Remus was 'gay', and she linked their arms once again.

"Hello, Siri-poo," the girl, who, aside from the fact that she had blonde hair, looked exactly like her sister, simpered. Both girls were about five foot three, had dull grey eyes and pale skin, and might have been attractive if they didn't drench their faces in make-up each morning. "I'm so glad we're here. Don't you think this is just so romantic?" She asked, batting her eyes suggestively at him.

Sirius grimaced. "Louise," he began, glancing at Remus and James in warning, "did I ever tell you that I'm gay?" James nearly choked on the drink he'd just been given by one of the house-elves when Sirius said this.

Louise laughed her annoyingly high, false laugh. "Oh, Siri-poo, you're such a kidder! I know you're not gay, I can tell when guys are gay. Take Remus here. I knew he was queer the moment I saw him." She said matter-of-factly.

The three boys struggled to keep from bursting out in laughter at this. When he was finally able to trust himself not to laugh in the blonde's face, Sirius turned to Louise and said, "All right, you've got me there. But I'll bet you didn't know I'm a hermaphrodite, did you?"

The three boys finally managed to get rid of Thelma and Louise when they told the girls they were going to help the house-elves clean the kitchen; they disappeared like bats out of hell at the prospect of actually doing work. Of course, this meant that they had to spend the rest of the night hiding from James' cousins. Two hours later, they actually were hiding out in the kitchen, when Remus heard someone else ring the doorbell. His grandmother must have opened the door before they could ring it again, because a second later, he heard her say, "Oh Abram, Raquel! How nice to see you, I'm so glad you could make it! And you brought your lovely granddaughter and her friend, how are you dears?"


	21. Taken Prisoner

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long, but I hope you enjoy it! Please don't hate me, and don't worry, I won't let anything too painful happen to our favorite werewolf and his girlfriend! Please review!

Chapter 20

Remus coughed slightly as he woke up. Sitting up, he could feel pain in his back and legs, and he found that he could not remember how he'd managed to get hurt. Looking around, Remus realized that he seemed to be in some sort of cell, most likely underground. Three of the walls surrounding him were made of stone, as was the door, except for a small barred window at the top. There was another window near the ceiling of the back wall, letting in what little light there was. Aside from a few blacks and what looked like the remains of a washbasin, the room itself was entirely empty.

Groaning as he stood up, Remus stretched before moving around the room in order to examine it further. Just as he began looking for any weaknesses in the door, Remus heard noises coming from outside his cell. His captors, whoever they were, were returning. Remus decided that it would probably be best if they thought he was still asleep, so he moved back to his corner and lay down, curling into a fetal position before closing his eyes. Seconds later, the door opened, and two figures clad in billowing dark robes stepped into the room, supporting another smaller person between them. Wordlessly, the two Death Eaters dropped their other prisoner to the floor, before sweeping back out of the room. They barely even spared a glance for Remus before slamming the heavy door shut and locking it once more.

As soon as the two men were gone, Remus hurried over to the other prisoner, hoping against hope that it wasn't one of his friends. His hopes were dashed, however, as he reached the other person, an unconscious young girl with flaming red hair. It was Michelle.

* * *

Hours later, Michelle finally woke up. When he noticed his girlfriend stirring, Remus was by her side immediately, helping her sit up. Groaning slightly, Michelle took in the room, before asking, "Remus? What happened? Where are we? The last thing I remember is walking with you, James, and Sirius in the woods behind your grandparents' house, trying to get away from James' cousins." Michelle looked at him with a confused and worried expression on her face. 

Remus sighed. "I'm not really sure what happened, Shelly. I remember walking with you guys, and saying that we should get back to the party before anyone noticed us missing, and then suddenly hearing all these screams coming from the house." Remus paused, as this statement seemed to jog his memory. Suddenly, the past night's events came flooding back to him in horrifyingly great detail.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, come on guys, don't you think we ought to be getting back to the house now? Someone's bound to have noticed we're gone. You know what everyone's going to say if they have to come out looking for us," Remus said with exasperation as he and Michelle followed James and Sirius through the woods surrounding his grandparents' house. "They're going to be absolutely pissed, and you know it."_

_"Remus, don't worry, it'll be fine. No one's going to get mad. I bet they haven't even noticed we're gone," James said as he ducked underneath a low branch._

_"Yeah, Moony, lighten up a little, mate," Sirius said. "Besides, going back means that we'll have to face Thelma and Louise, and you don't want that, do you?"_

_"Definitely not," Michelle said with a small smirk. Remus sighed. He should have learned a long time ago that there was just no point in fighting James and Sirius once they'd made up their minds about something._

_After a few minutes of walking in silence, however, Remus heard something that laid to rest any doubts about when they would return to the party. A loud explosion rent through the night air, followed shortly by heart-wrenching screams. They were coming from Remus' grandparents' house._

_"What the hell was that?" Remus asked anxiously, as he pulled out his wand. Turning back the way they'd come, Remus saw his friends do the same. _

_"No idea," James said. "But I think we'd better go check it out." With a nod, the four teenagers ran through the dark, snow- covered forest, wishing with all their might that those horrifying sounds didn't signify what they thought was happening._

_As they finally reached the edge of the forest, Remus and his friends froze in horror at the sight before them. Dozens of Death Eaters were attacking the guests, some of whom were fighting back. Most of the guests were simply trying to get away, hoping to find their loved ones and escape. Suddenly, a bright green light filled the air, and the fourterrified teenagers watched as a huge skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared above the house. The Dark Mark._

_Petrified, Remus watched as the Death Eaters attacked his family's friends, torturing even the children. As he watched one of the youngest children at the party being torturtured with the Cruciatus Curse, Remus seemed to come to his senses. Turning to his friends, he whispered, "We can't just stand here and watch this happen. We've got to help."_

_The others nodded in agreement. "I for one am not about to stand by and watch while some sick-os attack a bunch of kids," James said angrily. "But I don't think we should just go charging out there. After all, Voldemorte is after Michelle. And I don't think he'd be too upset to have a werewolf for a prisoner, either, Remus."_

_"James is right," Michelle whispered, as Sirius and Remus looked as though they were about to argue. "Besides, what can we do against a bunch of fully trained wizards who won't hesitate to use an Unforgivable? We need to get help." _

_"Well, we can't just stay here," Sirius said impatiently. "We're bound to get caught." And just as those words left his mouth, they heard the popping sounds of several people Apparating into their little clearing._

_Within seconds, the students were surrounded by at least a dozen Death Eaters. One of them stepped forward. "So, we meet again. You little brats will be sorry you ever chose to side against the Dark Lord," said the terribly familiar voice of Michelle's father, David Cooke. Remus felt Michelle tense beside him, and he was sure that if they were captured, the man wouldn't hesitate to rape her for refusing to join the Death Eaters. _

_Not stopping to think, Remus raised his wand. "Stupefy!" He shouted, before taking off and running back into the woods, towards the village. His friends reacted similarly, following him immediately. They took the Death Eaters by surprise, and were able to get a head start on their attackers. _

_Running through the woods, the four of them dodged spells every few seconds. Suddenly, Remus felt himself get hit with a spell. He had no idea what he'd been hit with, and his lastthought before everything went dark was thathe hoped his friends would manage to escape and not stop for him._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"That's all I remember," Remus said. "And I have no idea where we are, either. But I have a feeling that there isn't much we can do about that right now, anyway."

Michelle nodded in agreement, and immediately regretted the action as she felt a stab of pain in her neck. Noticing her try to surpress a wince, Remus asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I don't remember them hurting me, I think I'm just sore from whatever it was they hit me with during the attack," Michelle said. "Do you haveanyidea what happened to James and Sirius?"

Sighing, Remus shook his head. "Not a clue. Hopefully, they managed to escape." He said. However, Remus didn't really hold much hope for that. But he wasn't about to tell Michelle that.

After a few more minutes, he heard footsteps outside their cell just before the door swung open to admit two Death Eaters. The two unmasked men were infamiliar, but both had dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and short black hair. "It is time for you to eat," one of them said in a deep, gruff voice. Remus noted for the first time that they were both carrying a tray of food.

"I'm not eating anything you assholes give me," Michelle said angrily. Remus nodded.

The two men laughed cruelly at them as they set the trays on the floor. "Then starve. But I'd suggest you eat something, werewolf. After all, tonight's the full moon." The other one spoke.


	22. Danger for our friends

Chapter 21

"I don't get it. Why on earth would the Death Eaters want to capture Remus and Michelle?" Sierra Lupin asked in distress. She, her husband, Michelle's mother and grandparents, along with all of Remus and Michelle's friends, were currently at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had brought them all there after the attack. Fortunately, no one had been killed before the Aurors got there to fight off the Death Eaters. It seemed that the entire purpose of the attack was to capture Remus and Michelle.

"Mrs. Lupin, it seems that Voldemort wants both Miss Cooke and Miss Evans here," he began, indicating Lily. "It is my belief that he wants them because of a prophecy made centuries ago regarding two witches and a dark lord. I have already gone over the details with the children, so I'll tell you more about that later. As for why he wanted to capture Remus, well, that should be fairly obvious." Dumbledore paused a moment, as if waiting for someone else to guess the reason for Remus' capture.

It was James who spoke up first. "Sir, is it possible that he wants Remus because he's a werewolf? I mean, wouldn't having a werewolf on Voldemort's side be an asset to him?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. The fact that Voldemort will see Remus as a dark creature is in fact the most likely reason for his capture. Voldemort will more than likely want to use Remus either to help recruit others like himself, or to turn other people into werewolves should they attempt to defy him. He may even try to use Remus to kill those who oppose him. In fact, I believe Remus' ability to kill others while in his werewolf form is the most likely reason why Voldemort in particular chose him, and not any other werewolf. That, and the fact that Remus is exceptionally talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts makes his assistance quite desirable to Voldemort."

"But sir," Sirius spoke up, looking agitated. "Remus would never help Voldemort! Anyone who knows Moony knows that he wouldn't hurt a fly. He'd rather die than become the slave of that monster!"

"That may very well be true, Mr. Black. However, I do not believe that Voldemort will give your friend Mr. Lupin much of a choice," Dumbledore said. "Unless we can rescue Remus and Miss Cooke, it is very likely that Voldemort will attempt to use Remus' so called power against them soon. Tonight, in fact."

"I don't understand," Julia, Michelle's mother, said. She looked on the verge of tears, her normally immaculate light brown hair looking as if she'd spent half the night trying to pull it out. "What do you mean, Voldemort's going to use Remus' lycanthropy against them?"

"Tonight," Dumbledore began with a weary sigh, "is the full moon. I believe that Lord Voldemort is going to try and force Remus to kill Michelle."

* * *

"Oh God," Remus groaned in anguish. He couldn't even look at Michelle. "God, this can't be happening." How could he not have realized that tonight was the full moon? He could alwaysfeelthe moon'spull stronger than ever on these nights. How could he not have noticed it? 

"Remus, I'm sure everything's going to be alright," Michelle began, trying to comfort him. She tried to put her arm around his shoulders, but Remus jerked away from her.

"How can you say that!" He practically shouted as he stood up and began pacing around the cell. "How can you say that everything's going to be alright? Michelle, don't you realize what they're going to do? Voldemort's going to keep you locked in here with me tonight, while I transform. Unless you became an Animagus without telling me, I'm going to kill you!" Remus shouted in horror and anguish, before collapsing back to the floor.

Michelle moved to sit next to Remus in silence, letting him calm down. "I love you, Michelle, and he's going to make me kill you..." He sobbed. She said nothing, simply putting her arm around her boyfriend, drawing him closer to her.

"Remus," she began soothingly. "Even if that is what happens, you can't blame yourself. It's Voldemort that forcing this to happen. I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"This wouldn't even be possible if I wasn't agoddamnedwereworlf, and you know it!" Remus exclaimed. He breathed deeply for a few more seconds, trying to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't be yelling at Michelle, after all, she was only trying to make him feel better. Somehow, however, that only made things worse. Michelle's calmness only made him more angry, not at her, but at their captors. She was the one who was more than likely going to be torn apart that night, but here she was trying to make him feel better.

"Remus, if I don't blame you for this, then you certainly have no reason to blame yourself," she said quietly. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Remus said, finally turning to look into her icy blue eyes. He tried not to think that after tonight, he wouldn't be able to do that again.

"Don't let these sons of bitches get away with this," she whispered. "You've got to find a way to escape, and make sure that everyone knows how evil these guys are. Make sure that Voldemort and his little band of slaves are brought down."

"I will," Remus vowed, before pulling her into a deep kiss.

* * *

"I've got a question," Jennifer said, finally speaking up from her seat next to Grace. Dumbledore nodded at her. "What are we going to do to get them back? We can't just let Voldemort destroy our best friends!" 

James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Grace all nodded in agreement before turning to Professor Dumbledore questioningly. He looked at them all directly before answering the question. "There is a secret organization I have set up that is currently working to fight Voldemort. The members of this group are, even as we speak working to find your friends and free them. I am afraid, Miss Sharpe, that I can not allow any of you to participate in the rescue attempt."

The six of them jumped up angrily at this. "But sir!" Lily shouted, "They're our friends! We can't just stand by and do nothing while they're in danger. You've got to let us help!"

Her friends agreed with her immediately, while the adults all shook their heads. "You're too young," Dumbledore said. "I will not put the lives of more students in danger by allowing you to face the Death Eaters, especially when it is now even more important to keep you in particular safe, Miss Evans."

Patrick Lupin nodded in agreement with this statement. "And I know for certain that neither Remus nor Michelle would want you to put yourselves in danger for them. Not when there are other, more experience witches and wizards looking for them."

This statement seemed to be a dismissal for the teenagers, and they all nodded resignedly before getting up and leaving the room. Once they were in the corridor and out of earshot of the adults, however, they immediately formed a tight group.

"So what are we _really_ going to do about this?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Grace said with determination, "but I don't care what they say. I say we go out and look for them ourselves." Everyone voiced their approval of this idea.

"Right," James began, "Here's what I think we ought to do..."

A/N: Read and review if you like it, and if you don't, well, that's just too bad.


	23. What Matters The Most

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to update! Please review, and thanks to everyone who has.

Chapter 22

"Right, does everyone understand what we're going to do?" James asked the others. As soon as they'd all agreed on a plan to safe their friends, the six teenagers had snuck out of school and away from their parents to implement it. Sirius had remembered Remus telling him once that the village his grandparents lived near was surrounded by some sort of magical sheild that kept people from Apparating into (A/N: I don't know if that is really possible, but for my purposes it is). Not many people knew about the sheild; in fact, most of the villagers weren't even aware of its existence. Therefore, they had reasoned that the Death Eaters who'd attacked the Lupins' house couldn't have gotten far from the village - after all, they would need somewhere to keep Remus when the full moon came, and they wouldn't want to take the risk of some of the villagers seeing them. Now, the six of them were standing on the other edge of the woods from Remus' grandparents' house, an ancient castle-like mansion just visible through the trees. They suspected that this was where the Death Eaters were holding their friends.It was, after all, the perfect hiding place; not too far from the village, but far enough away that it couldn't be easily found.

In fact, the only reason they'd been able to find it was because the Marauders used to visit Remus' grandparents over the summer. They used to love exploring the forest surrounding the village, and had found this mansion the summer after their fourth year. When they'd realized that it was abandoned, the four boys had turned it into their headquarters of sorts. Sirius could remember spending hours exploring its seemingly endless rooms, even the dungeons. He'd never thought that knowledge would ever come in handy, but he was glad now that they'd taken the time to learn as much as they could about the house. Still, Sirius felt oddly cheeted. He'd spent one of the best summers of his life in this place. Having it turned into a haven for Death Eaters felt like a horrendous crime - almost as if it were Hogwarts that was housing a bunch of murderers who wanted to kill his friends, instead of an abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, James, we understand," Lily gritted in annoyance. "It's not as if the plan is all that complicated. Peter's going to transform into Wormtail, sneak into the house, and try and find Remus and Michelle. When he does, he's going to make contact with them before sneaking back out and getting us. Then, we'll wait for nightfall, when the Death Eaters should all be asleep before sneaking back into the house and hopefully getting Remus and Michelle out of there before the full moon rises. Does that sound right to you?" (A/N: Not only do the girls now know that Remus is a werewolf, but they also know that the others are Animagi - let's just say they were told everything after the events in the Forbidden Forest, okay? Okay)

"Yes," James said, ignoring Lily's tone. He knew she didn't mean to snap, just as he didn't mean to continuously remind the others about their plan. They were all scared and worried, though they tried not to hide it. "Right then. Pete," he whispered, turning to Peter, who was white and shaking both from nerves and cold. "Good luck, mate, and be careful."

Peter nodded in ackowledgement, as the others voiced similar sentiments. Just as he was about to transform, Grace rushed up to him and hugged him hard, before kissing him quickly on the cheek and whispering, "Please be careful, love."

He blushed a little, but nodded and whispered back, "I will." With that, he transformed and scurried off to the house.

* * *

"Remus, what are we going to do?" Michelle whispered. The two of them were currently sitting on the hard stone floor of their cell, Remus' arms around Michelle. 

"I don't know," he breathed. As he continued to examine the room - he'd been doing that for hours, now more out of boredom than because he thought he'd actually find a way to escape - a feeling Remus had been getting about the place became stronger. There was something about this room, something he couldn't quite place, that made it feel as if he'd been here before. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Remus had never been held prisoner by anyone before, so he certainly had never been inside a jail cell. But knowing that didn't make the room feel any less familiar. "I don't know what we're going to do, love. But I'm sure we'll be found soon. After all, the Ministry's bound to have been alerted to the attack by now, and I'm sure they've got people looking for us." Actually, Remus wasn't at all sure of that. The fact was, they were just a couple of teenagers as far as the Ministry new. In the middle of a war, why should they worry much about a couple of unimportant kids when Ministry officials disappeared nearly everyday?

"You're right, as always," Michelle sighed. "I'm just being stupid. We'll be out of here in no time, right? Preferably before the full moon, that is. No offence," she added immediately.

Remus snorted. "Don't worry, Shelly. I want to get out of here as soon as possible, too. The thought that I might end up killing you scares me to death," he whispered, tightening his arms around her and feeling tears start to blur his vision.

Suddenly, Remus heard a light scratching sound. It was almost like a small animal was trying to get into the room, through the bars on the bottom of the door. He looked around and spotted a rat, squeezing through the bars. A very, wonderfully familiar rat. Sitting up, Remus grinned as he quietly exclaimed, "Peter!"

Michelle whipped around and spotted the rat. She grinned as Peter transformed back into himself. Hesmiled at his friends. "He guys. Guess what? We're getting you out as soon as we can."

"We? Who else is here?" Remus asked bemusedly.

Peter looked at him strangely. "Who else? James, Sirius, Lily, Jennifer and Grace, of course. I hope you didn't expect me to be able to get here on my own. I'm flattered, really, but I'm no match for a bunch of Death Eaters, Moony. Anyway, the others sent me in to find you, because as a rat, I'm obviously much less conspicuous than they are. I wasn't supposed to stay and talk but I heard you guys a minute ago, and decided to let you know that we're going to get you out. After I leave you, I'm going back to them. We'll all come back in when it gets dark, so there'll be less of a risk of being seen by the Death Eaters. Don't worry, Moony," he said, spotting the worried look on his friend's face. "With any luck, we'll be out of here before the moon rises. Then, I'm going to getthe girls back to your grandparents' house, and Sirius and James will take care of you. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, except for the fact that this place is swarming with Death Eaters, and we don't even know our way around," Michelle pointed out.

Peter gave her an odd look. "What are you talking about? Of course we know our way around. We're in that old mansion we foundwhen your grandparents had us all overafter fourth year," he said to Remus.

Remus' eyes widened, as he realized why the room had seemed so familiar. "Well, now I know why this place was looking so familiar."

Wormtail nodded. "Right, well, I'd better be getting out of here. The others are probably wondering what's keeping me. I'll see you guys in a bit," he said, before transforming back into a rat and squeezing back through the doors and out of sight.

Once Peter was gone, Michelle turned to Remus and said, "Well, I don't know if I'm relieved or not."

Remus knew what she meant. "I know. I'm glad to know that someone's trying to save us, but I'm not at all happy that our friends are risking their lives against a bunch of ruthless murderers for our sakes."

Michelle nodded as they both began to pace the room worriedly.

* * *

"Where is he?" Grace whispered worriedly, as she pulled her cloak tighter around her to ward off the cold. Night was about to fall, and Peter still hadn't returned. It was freezing, and the snow had begun to fall, making the forest look like some sort of winter wonderland.

"I'm sure he's okay, Grace," Jennifer breathed, trying to comfort her friend. "That house is pretty big, and who know's where Remus and Michelle are? It's probably just taking Pete longer than expected."

"Well," Sirius said, "if he doesn't come back soon, I say we should go in there anyway. The moon is going to start rising soon, and we don't want Remus and Michelle trapped together when it does."

The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Lily, who'd been staring at the house in intense concentration, saw a small animal coming their way. It was Peter. "There he is!" she exclaimed quietly, pointing out the small, scurrying figure to the others.

They all breathed in relief. Peter transformed a moment later, and approached the group, grinning. "They're there," he said. "And they're both okay, just worried about getting out."

"That's a relief," James said, allowing himself to smile for the first time in hours. "Great job, Pete."

"Yeah, mate. We couldn't do this without you," Sirius said, slapping Peter on the back in his happiness at hearing that his friends were still okay.

"No problem," Peter said, pleased at being able to do something helpful. "They're in the cell at the far end of the dungeon. Unfortunately, that's the only one we never found the key to, so we'll have to try and steal it from one of the guards the Death Eaters have positioned there."

The others nodded. "How many guards are there?" James asked.

"Two outside the dungeons," Peter said. "And two at each entrance to the house. I don't know if there are any others - I didn't bother to find them, because I wanted to get back here as soon as possible, so we can get them out."

"Right, then," Jennifer said, pulling out her wand. "What are we waiting for? Lets go."

The others nodded, and Peter and Sirius both transformed into their Animagus forms, heading back to the mansion. They were going to try and get around the Death Eaters in their animal forms, while James led the others to a secret entrance to the dungeons the Marauders had found while exploring the house. As James pulled open a trapdoor that was hidden on the forest floor, letting the girls jump down first, he could only hope that they managed to get to their friends in time. The fact that they were a bunch of underage wizards up against who knew how many Death Eaters no longer mattered. Their friends were in danger, and they weren't about to let them go without a fight.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I didn't actually plan to end the chapter here, but after writing it, this seemed like a good place to stop. Anyway, like I said earlier, please please please please please please please review!


End file.
